Forever Interrupted
by TwilightFan4Life
Summary: Sequel to Waiting for Forever. Bella and Edward are married and are on the road to a happily ever after or are they? The married life isn't easy. How will they face the challenges that lay ahead? Will their relationship stand up to the tests that await?
1. Chapter 1

Forever Interrupted

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, for me I own nothing. Twilight is the brilliant idea of Stephenie Meyers. But the plot is mine…so enjoy!**

Chapter One

Every muscle in my body tensed up. A smell more wonderful than any animal I could ever imagine wafted in front of me, carried by the breeze. My senses were lit on fire, my hearing and vision more acute. I wanted to find this delicious scent. I wanted to attack. 

I started to run quickly. Edward was just behind me as I neared the origin of the aroma. Then I realized I needed to stop. Just behind the tree line I would come in contact with what I wanted to avoid, yet still I edged further. My mind was a battle zone between right and wrong. One side of me was screaming to stop, and yet another was yelling to go, go, go! I had to fight it. I couldn't let this get the best of me. I had come too far to let this get to me now.

Just as I was about to bust through the trees I stopped. Forcing myself to stop breathing, I painfully turned and started to walk in the opposite direction. Edward was leaning against a nearby pine smiling my favorite crooked grin. Seeing his beautiful face further enhanced my willpower and determination. I would not turn around, I would not look back. I could do this.

"That was magnificent love," Edward purred as I stopped just short of him. Still not breathing, I gave him a weak smile.

"Let's get out of here," I sighed. Nodding, he took my hand and we raced out of the woods. I giggled when I realized that we weren't headed home.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked as he came to a stop, just before the cabin came into view.

"You of course," I laughed. I had yet to take a breath, afraid that if I did the scent would be too powerful for me to resist a second time.

"Breathe love. There's nothing to worry about," Edward replied.

"I don't want to take the chance." 

"There never was any danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, do you honestly think I would let you charge at a human like that?" he laughed.

"But I smelled it."

"You smelled a shirt Jasper swiped from a campsite a couple of weeks ago."

"Is that what I've been chasing?" I asked a little angrily. The whole time I thought I was getting close to humanity, and I find out it was just an article of clothing.

"Well, not every time. We've been using different clothing items."

"Great. And I thought I was making progress," I groaned. If I was chasing a shirt with human scent on it like that, how would I ever be able to come in contact with a human?

"You are making great progress Bella, you just have to get used to the scent."

"By chasing shirts?" I growled. Frustrating was an understatement of how the last couple of weeks had been to me. Day after day I would go out with Edward and try to learn how to avoid the calling of the beast within. Each time my willpower was put to the test. Every time, I had gotten close, and a few times Edward had actually tackled me the ground.

"Bella, be reasonable. You have to start out small and work your way up."

"How am I ever going to be able to resist humans?" I asked. I felt like sobbing. I thought I was doing so well, just to find out that I was having a hard time resisting the mere smell left on their clothing.

"Love, you are doing much better than you even realize. A few more times with the clothing items and I think you will be ready to come into some distant contact with humans."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"If you knew it was just a shirt you would be less worried about it. You would know in the back of your mind that it wasn't a human and that you didn't have to worry about whether you came in contact with the scent or not. Without you knowing it was just a shirt, you were able to rationalize with yourself and think that it is humanity that you are nearing. This allows you to build tolerance to the smell," he spoke quickly. If I wasn't a vampire I would not be able to register his quick speech.

"Why do you always have to be right?" I groaned.

"Not always," he laughed as he started to tug me to the cabin. Giggling, I allowed him to pull me to my favorite Alaskan destination. I loved every beam, nail, and fiber of this little get away. It meant a lot to me, and I would be sad the day we had to leave here.

"So this is why Alice came into the room while you went to check the area," I replied as he took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Earlier, Alice had barged in as I was getting dressed and had informed me that some sexy underwear was necessary. Not being one to bet against Alice, I took her word and picked out a nice set. 

"I thought she was up to something." 

"You had no idea?"

"None at all love," he grinned as we walked through the entrance closing the door behind us.

"Guess I ruined the surprise." 

"Not at all," he replied as he led me to the bedroom. I was expecting to see the old metal frame bed that came with the house. But I was surprised to find a large knotty pine bed that took up most of the small room's space.

"Edward!" I exclaimed as the large bed came into view. It was gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" he asked pulling me towards the grand bed. The comforter set was a wonderful green color that matched the décor of the cabin perfectly. No doubt Esme had played a role in acquiring this bed.

"I love it," I managed to say. Carefully we sat on the edge of the bed. Running my hand up and down the plush comforter, I thought of all the wonderful things Edward had given me, and the lack of things I had given him. This made me feel guilty. I wanted to give him everything, and yet I had nothing to give. I sighed as I turned my gaze to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Nothing," I sighed. 

"Bella, you're a horrible liar."

"It's just that I never get you anything."

"But you've given me all I've ever asked for," he replied as he placed his hand against my cheek directing my gaze to his.

"You've given me everything I've asked for and more. Edward, I want to be able to do the same for you." 

"Love, please don't fret. There's nothing in this entire world that I want. I have everything that I could possibly ever ask for, and not to mention this bed is mine as well as yours."

"Ok, for now," I laughed. I would find some way to return the sentiment.

"For now?" he questioned. 

"So, Esme helped you pick this out?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes, but what did you mean 'for now'?"

"You will find out soon enough, silly," I grinned as closed the distance between us and placed my lips against his. I could tell that he wanted to say more, but I never gave him the chance. I meshed our lips together time after time. 

Seeing that he had no choice, he gave up and pulled me closer to him. I was inwardly giggling at my small triumph. Gently, Edward positioned us in the middle of our new bed. His lips never left mine as he positioned himself above me. 

Finally breaking the kiss, he positioned his lips on my neck. Each kiss brought a warm feeling. Slowly, he pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it aside. He was momentarily stunned as he took in the sight of the midnight blue bra Alice had suggested I wear.

"Amazing," he purred before our lips met once again. I would be thanking Alice later, I thought, as Edward assaulted my neck with kisses. Slowly his lips found my chest. I felt him grin as he reached behind me to undo the bra. Pulling it off, he threw it aside. He sighed as he kissed each breast. Moaning at the wonderful feeling he was causing, I didn't realize at the time that he had tossed his own shirt aside.

Looking up I saw his beautifully sculpted chest hovering above me. My fingers traced his muscles as he vigorously kissed my neck. My head was spinning with thoughts of him. Each time we connected was amazing. I loved him more and more each time. I rested my fingers on the edge of his jeans. His eyes locked with mine right before his lips crashed into my own.

Never breaking from the kiss, I undid his belt. Pulling it from his jeans, I threw it across the room and heard a small thud as it came in contact with the wall. His hands were on my hips, slowly edging to the center of my abdomen. 

Carefully he unfastened my jeans and, lifting my hips from the bed, he slid them off of me and tossed them aside. Unbuttoning his own jeans, he pulled them off and flung them to God knows where, revealing his black silky boxers. I smiled at his eagerness as his lips once again connected with mine. Opening my mouth slightly to take in his wonderful scent, his tongue entered my mouth. I met it with my own and moaned inwardly at the amazing feeling of his tongue on mine. I could swear an electric current passed through us each time we kissed.

His hands gently rubbed down my sides until they came to the edge of the silky dark blue panties that I was wearing. Slowly and carefully he tugged them off. I smiled against his lips as my hands went for his boxers. 

I carefully pulled them from him and tossed them to the other side of the room. Nothing lay between us now. His hand gently rubbed my inner thigh as he parted my legs. I smiled as he positioned himself between me. 

"I love you Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I panted as I felt him enter. A soft moan escaped my lips as he started to thrust. My hands grasped into his back as he pushed himself again and again. Carefully, I lifted my hips to meet his thrust and to further amplify the amazing feeling that was already taking over my body. Edward growled lowly as he started to pick up the pace. Taking a look at his face, I knew it wouldn't be long before he released.

Gripping him closely to me, I felt a tidal wave a pleasure begin to rock my body. I moaned loudly as the feeling of bliss overtook me. With one last powerful thrust, Edward came. Holding me tightly to him, he groaned as pleasure took over him. A moment later he pulled himself from me and gently fell to the side, pulling me close to him.

I sighed in contentment as I rested my head against him.

"Love, that was amazing," he whispered in my ear.

"Yes, it was," I agreed.

"Now, tell me, if you don't mind, what do you have in store for me?"

"I'm not going to say," I giggled. In truth I had no idea. I was waiting to speak to Alice before I made any plans.

"Bella," he said, as he tilted my chin so that my gaze was locked with his. His eyes burned deep into my own, seemingly piercing into my soul. Every thought I had was momentarily directed at him, as he was dazzling me, once again.

"Not a chance," I laughed. I had fallen prey to his dazzling ways too many times to let it truly affect me without consent anymore.

"Bella…," he started, but was cut off as we heard his cell phone begin to vibrate in the pocket of his jeans.

"You better get it," I groaned. The family never called us unless it was important. Nodding in agreement, he got up from the bed, found his pants, and took the silver flip phone from his pocket. Opening it, he answered.

"Hello."

"Calm down Alice." I momentarily became worried as I heard his words.

"Yes, we are on our way," he replied before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" I asked on the verge of being panicked.

"Nothing big, we have some visitors."

"Who?" I asked as a new level of panic overtook me. Hopefully it wasn't the Volturri, but Alice would have seen them make the decision, right? I wasn't ready to see them yet; I wasn't ready to face those vile creatures. Who would be visiting us if not them?

(A/N: Well, here it is the beginning of the sequel of Waiting for Forever. What do you think? Should I continue it? Review and let me know please! Who could possibly be visiting them? Are they ready to meet the arrivals? What's in store? Thanks go out to my beta xedwardxloverx!)


	2. Chapter 2 The Visitors

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Calm down love, it's only the Denali clan," he replied, pulling me into a comforting embrace. A wave of calm spread throughout my body with the realization that it wouldn't be the Volturri visiting us. This feeling of calm was, however, diminished when I remembered how badly Tanya had wanted Edward. Would she try anything? Was she here to claim Edward as hers?

"We need to get ready," Edward said, pulling me from the bed.

"Yeah," I replied, still consumed with my thoughts. Picking up my clothing items I pulled them on and turned to face Edward, who was already dressed and waiting.

"Ready?"

"Yes," I sighed nervously.

"What's wrong?" he said, taking my hand in his and pulling me closer to him.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Bella, you know you can't lie," he laughed. I was a horrible liar, even as a vampire. 

"I'm just nervous."

"There is nothing to be worried about love."

"I know."

"But something is still bothering you," he stated.

"No."

"Bella."

"Ok, maybe I'm a little jealous," I muttered as low as possible. To human ears my admittance would have been undetectable, but to his hearing it was as clear as if I was speaking directly into his ear. He chuckled at me and I looked up at him in horror. What was so funny?

"Love, really, there's nothing to worry about. We are married and besides, I have never loved anyone but you."

"I know you're right, I'm just worried she'll try to play some tricks." 

"Tanya is not like that, trust me," he said, putting his hand under my chin and directing my gaze to his.

"I trust you Edward, it's her I don't know if I can trust or not."

"Silly Bella," he chuckled.

"Edward," I growled. I couldn't believe he was taking this so lightly.

"Please, just trust me on this one, nothing will happen."

"Alright," I gave in. I would take his word for now, but I would be watching her closely.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes," I sighed. He took my hand in his and we left the cabin, locking it on our way out.

We reached the main house in approximately fifteen minutes, much to my disdain. I was hoping that it would take longer than usual, but of course luck was not on my side today. Parked in the driveway of the large log mansion was a jet black Suburban with darkly tinted windows. I grew more and more nervous as we approached our home and awaiting visitors.

"Calm down love," Edward whispered in my ear before opening the door. I nodded and he swung open the large wooden door. We entered to find the large living room full of vampires. All but two were members of our family.

My eyes were instantly drawn to whom I assumed to be Tanya. She was quite tall, with strawberry blond hair. She was smiling brightly at me. Her face was lovely. She rivaled Rosalie's beauty and was in a close second. Her eyes were the beautiful gold tone that marked all of the "vegetarian" vampires. Her frame was curvy, but not overly so. It was easy to see how she could seduce the pants off of any man, Succubus or not. Jealousy coursed through my veins as I took her in.

Next to her was one of her sisters. From what I could remember, I thought she had to be Irina. Her hair was a long beautiful golden blond. She too was gorgeous beyond words, but slightly less so than Tanya. Her frame was slight and her eyes ocher. I noticed however, instead of a smile on her face her lips were twisted into a tight line. I couldn't understand her reaction towards me.

"Hello Edward," Tanya said as she stepped forth, arms open offering a hug. Edward hesitantly let go of my hand and hugged her briefly. She then turned her attentions to me.

"So this is the creature that stole our Edward's heart," she laughed as she stepped closer to examine me. I felt as if I could buckle under her close scrutiny.

"It's nice to meet you," I said finally. Though I wasn't sure yet if she deserved it or not, I decided to be nice.

"Nice to meet you too Bella, we have heard so much about you. You are more beautiful than what I have been told."

"Thanks Tanya," I replied smiling. It was hard not to like her. She radiated a very inviting charm that I couldn't exactly explain.

"This is my sister Irina," she said, pointing to a still indifferent looking woman.

"Nice to meet you Bella," she greeted in a distant tone. It seemed as if she held something against me, but I couldn't pinpoint what it could be.

"Irina," Edward nearly growled as he stepped closer to me, pulling me to his side.

"Edward," she acknowledged him in a happier tone than what she had used with me.

"Kate will be back in moment, she was in need of a hunt," Tanya said, interrupting the awkwardness that had passed between the three of us. 

"And what about Carmen and Eleazar?" Edward asked, turning his attention back to Tanya.

"They have decided to take a little vacation to Spain."

"That's too bad," I sighed. Secretly I was happy. Not that I didn't wish to meet the two of them. It was going to be hard dealing with the three sisters the next couple of days. Not being around anyone but family for a few months really hurts the social skills. I found myself having a hard time engaging in the conversations that floated around us.

"They send their greetings."

"And I send mine," I replied smiling brightly. 

"I hear that you have been working on your tolerance to human blood," Irina smirked.

"Yes."

"And how is that going?" she asked, a big smile crossing her face.

"It's going well," Edward said before I could retort.

"Oh really? I'm happy for you," she said before turning her attention back to Carlisle and Esme.

"So Edward, we have a lot to catch up on. Tell me what you have been into since I saw you last," Tanya spoke. Edward and I walked to the couch and took a seat on the arm of it, with me in his lap.

"I met the love of my life, married her, changed her into a bloodthirsty vampire, and now I'm residing in Alaska," he replied summing it up.

"You make it seem so dull," she laughed.

"Not at all, it has been the best few years of my long existence," he replied as he rubbed his hand across my back comforting me.

"I see. And what about you Bella? What are you current endeavors?"

"Currently, I am, as Irina mentioned, working on my blood lust towards humans."

"It is very difficult, but you have a good teacher and I think you will do fine."

"Yes, I think I will," I smiled.

"Oh Bella! Kate and I are going shopping! I wish you could go!" Alice interrupted. I laughed at her and her enthusiasm. Honestly, I was a lot less than sorry that I would be unable to attend their shopping trip. Even as a vampire I was sure that Alice's shopping marathons would be torturous.

"That's too bad," I laughed.

"Bella," Alice whined.

"What?" I giggled.

"Can you honestly say that you don't want to ever go shopping with me?" she pouted.

"Well not ever. But right now for the safety of humanity I don't want to," I replied. 

"You're going to have so much fun when we do go!" she said bouncing excitedly.

"I'm sure I will," I replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and turned to whisper something to Jasper.

"Did you finish your paper for English?" Edward whispered in my ear. My eyes bulged in horror as I realized I had neglected to do my assignment.

"No!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. Every eye in the room was directed at the two us because of my little outburst.

"Sorry," I replied turning my gaze to the floor.

"What is it Bella?" Esme asked in her warm motherly tone.

"Edward just reminded me that I have neglected to do my English assignment."

"Oh, well dear you may be excused if you need to do your homework."

"Thanks Esme," I replied as I slid off of Edward's lap. I was walking towards the steps when I felt him grab my hand.

"What is it?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nothing, I'm going with you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." 

"I know I don't have to. I want to," he said as he gently pulled me to the stairs. Taking them in vampire speed, we were in our bedroom in mere seconds.

"Thanks," I whispered to him as I picked my laptop up from its spot on the shelf.

"No problem," he replied grinning. Toting the computer with me, I sat on the bed and turned it on. It was much faster than the one I had been subjected to use at Charlie's. In less than two minutes I was logged in and connected to the Internet.

"What exactly are you supposed to write about?"

"An analysis on Hitler's essay," I replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah, although his ideas were farfetched and crazy, to be quite honest, he had a wonderful way of writing that made even his most unbelievable ideas seem plausible," I said.

"Yes, I agree. I would say that his pen and manner of speaking is what allowed him to become the dictator that he once was."

"Thanks Edward," I replied smiling. Without realizing it, he had given me a whole new take on the essay I was to write.

"For what?" he asked as he sat behind me. 

"Helping me on my essay."

"And how exactly did I help you?"

"Your point of view allowed me to get a better grasp of what I wanted to write."

"But my love, it was your point of view to begin with."

"I still owe you thanks, I would have completely forgotten the assignment if you had not reminded me."

"Your welcome," he laughed.

"And what about your homework?" I asked. He had been attending night classes for the past three weeks and I never saw him do a single assignment. I, on the other hand, always seemed to be loaded down with assignments from my online courses.

"All done."

"I never see you doing homework," I replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"To be honest I never really have any. It's mostly reading assignments that I have already read before."

"Oh."

"Will you be ok?" he asked as he stood from the bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused as to what he meant.

"I have to go to class."

"It's Thursday already?" I asked. It was weird how time passes by when you were a vampire. With nights no longer being used for sleep, it was quite easy to get your days mixed up.

"Yes love, it's Thursday already."

"Oh, well yes, I'll be fine," I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll be back in a few hours, I love you," he said as he kissed my forehead quickly.

"I love you too, be careful."

"Of course," he replied as he rolled his eyes. He walked out of our room closing the door on his way out. I settled in front of my computer and pulled up Word. I thought of a million ways to begin the essay but every time I tried to put it down I found myself trapped by my thoughts of the two sisters down stairs.

I thought of how nice and inviting Tanya seemed to be while Irina seemed cold and indifferent. I just couldn't understand what I had done to make her feel so. Maybe I was mistaken thinking that it was Tanya who had wanted Edward and it was Irina instead. No matter, I definitely didn't feel at ease around her. It seemed as if she had something against me, and it was quite unsettling.

Finally, I turned back to my essay. Two hours and thirty minutes till Edward would be back. I needed to get busy. With him around it was impossible to get any homework done. He could be quite distracting.

**(A/N: I'm really glad so many of you enjoyed chapter one and I have decided to continue. I really hope that this chapter is good and that everyone like it! What could Irina have against Bella? Why such a cold reception? How will this play a role in the story to come? Review please and tell me what you think! Was this a good chapter? Oh, thanks to all who reviewed chapter one, I really appreciate it! Thanks once again to my beta xedwardxloverx!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I had finished my essay and emailed it to my professor when I heard a knock on my door. No doubt it was Alice on the other side of it, no one else had such impeccable timing.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked, not even bothering to move off the bed.

"Bella, let me in," she whined.

"Come in," I laughed. It wasn't as if the door was locked.

"Bella this is Kate!" Alice exclaimed as she tugged a beautiful light brown haired vampire into the room. She was immensely lovely and I easily ranked her second beautiful out of her sisters, with Tanya being the most lovely, of course.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," she said sweetly as she stopped just inside my door.

"Nice to meet you too."

"As you know Kate and I are going shopping tomorrow and I was wondering if you needed anything?" Alice asked as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well, you know Edward bought me, I mean us, that wonderful bed and I really would like to get him something nice in return," I replied.

"He bought you a new bed?" Kate asked eyeing the bed in our room.

"Yes, but not this one."

"Oh."

"They have a small cabin not to far away," Alice chimed in.

"I see," she smiled brightly.

"He's always doing sweet things for me and I'm never able to return the sentiment."

"What did you have in mind?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure, I was hoping you could help?"

"What about an engine upgrade for the Volvo?" she suggested.

"I don't know." While he would enjoy having the Volvo capable of soaring to even higher speeds, it didn't really scream romantic.

"Or what about a new piano?" Kate asked.

"He's rather attached to his old one," I replied.

"I see, hmm."

"I know! I know!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"What about a hot tub?" 

"He would like that!" I exclaimed. It would be perfect and if he tried to say anything like he didn't deserve gifts or whatever, I could point out that it was for the two of us.

"He's going to love it Bella!"

"One problem," I sighed. There was absolutely nowhere I could imagine putting it.

"At the cabin, you could tear out that old tub and put in a hot tub in its place," Alice replied, obviously seeing my predicament.

"Would that work?" I asked.

"Yes, of course it will silly," she laughed.

"I'll need help."

"I'm sure Emmett and Jasper wouldn't mind lending a hand."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive."

"Thanks Alice!" I replied as I wrapped my arms around the little pixy. Times like this made me realize that I took her for granted far too often.

"Your welcome," she giggled, returning the hug. 

Realizing we had an audience, we broke up our little show and turned our attention to Kate, who was beaming.

"You two appear to be sisters!" she laughed.

"We are," I replied.

"Definitely," Alice giggled.

"So, Alice says you are taking online classes. Which ones are you taking?" Kate asked.

"English and Algebra," I replied.

"That should be a breeze for a smart girl like you."

"Yes and no," I laughed. English wasn't a problem. Math on the other hand had proven to be a bit of challenge. More often than not I needed Edward's help to figure out the tricky equations and problems.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it." 

"I hope."

"I'm really glad to have met you. Edward is like a member of our family and to see that he has found happiness warms our hearts," she spoke.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you Bella, for making him so happy."

"Kate, would you like a seat?" I asked suddenly aware of my rudeness.

"No thank you. I am going to see if Tanya and Irina would like to join us on our shopping trip tomorrow."

"Ok. You're welcome to come here anytime," I smiled. She nodded and took her leave.

"She is sweet isn't she?" Alice asked after a few moments.

"Yes."

"She really likes you Bella."

"I really like her," I replied honestly. It was hard not to like Tanya or her. Irina, however, was a different story. I just couldn't understand why she was so cold towards me.

"Bella, I promise to find the perfect hot tub tomorrow."

"Thanks Alice."

"He will be here in about two minutes, I'll go tell Kate to keep her mind off the hot tub and I will do the same," she grinned as she stood to walk out of the room.

"Thanks Alice, I owe you."

"You're welcome, and I already know how you can repay me," she smiled.

"Shopping trip?" I guessed.

"You got that right."

"Oh Alice," I laughed.

"And I promise you will love every minute of it."

"If you say so," I replied as she walked out of the room. I lay back against my bed waiting for Edward to come. Closing my eyes, I tried to imagine how he would react to a hot tub. He had never mentioned wanting one, but for some reason I knew that he would love it. 

I was brought from my thoughts when two powerful steel arms wrapped themselves around me. I smiled but kept my eyes closed, waiting for him to speak.

"How was your evening love?" he asked, his lips no more than half an inch from my ear.

"It was ok."

"Did you finish your essay?" he asked as my eyes came open. 

"Yes and it's quite good if I do say so myself."

"I'm sure it is," he grinned.

"How was class?"

"Boring and uneventful as always," he laughed.

"I guess so, when you have taken it numerous times before."

"Did you meet Kate?" he asked.

"Yes, she's very nice."

"I agree, she has always been friendly to me, and what about the others? Do you like them?" he asked.

"Tanya is very kind. I just can't understand Irina," I replied in a whisper that I knew only he would hear.

"Yes, Irina does seem to not like you."

"I don't see why," I replied. It hurt having my thoughts confirmed. I wanted everyone to like me and knowing that someone didn't was like a dagger to my heart. I wanted nothing more than to be accepted.

"I believe it has to do with Laurent."

"Laurent?" I asked confused. Did I know Laurent? Then, as if pulling something from my deep past, it came back to me. Laurent was one of James' henchmen. He had gone to Denali and Irina had fallen for him. Laurent had been killed by the wolves because of me. She hated me for the same reason Victoria had hated me. I had been the reason for the death of their loved ones.

"You don't remember?" he asked a pained expression crossing his face.

"I didn't for a moment, but I do now," I sighed.

"How long have you been having trouble recalling things?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should try talking about your past more often."

"Sure, if you wish."

"Bella, doesn't it bother you that you are forgetting things?" he asked.

"Well, to be honest I am not sad that I forgot about Laurent."

"If you have forgotten about that it's likely you have forgotten other things."

"Edward, I am not worried. As long as you are here to remind me everything will be alright."

"Tomorrow we will start discussing things about your past."

"Deal," I laughed. I could see that this was important to him and I would let him remind me of anything he wanted to.

"Anyways, I really think you should avoid being alone with Irina."

"Why?"

"I don't think she will try anything, but as a precaution I think you shouldn't be alone with her.

"Ok," I sighed. It was just like Edward to be overprotective.

"Alice was singing the Spanish alphabet backward in her mind, would you happen to know why?" he asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"No idea," I replied smiling.

"Bella."

"Edward," I laughed.

"You two are up to something."

"If you say so," I giggled.

"I will find out," he replied eyeing me seriously.

"Maybe," I continued to giggle. This brought a smile across his lips. I couldn't wait to unveil the hot tub to him. I knew he would enjoy it as much as I would.

(So, how do you like Bella's gift idea for Edward? She finally realizes why Irina dislikes her. Will Irina be able to overcome her ill will towards Bella or will she try something drastic? Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, I have a poll on my profile and if you have any time I would appreciate you taking a vote. It deals with a possible story I am thinking of writing and I want some insight. Thanks to my beta xedwardxloverx once again! And thanks to all my reviewers and voters! And Happy Easter!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I was antsy to say the least. Alice had left with Kate and Tanya to go shopping and I was nervously waiting to hear from her. I was really hoping she wouldn't do something cheesy and buy a heart shaped one or anything. But then again, she was Alice. She would know my reaction to it before I would. I had nothing to worry about. At least that is what I kept telling myself.

"Love, what are you thinking?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Nothing."

"Bella," he laughed.

"Really, its nothing."

"I know you better than that," he sighed as he pulled me to him.

"I was just wondering if Alice was going to go overboard shopping for me. I told her to pick up a few things for me," I replied honestly.

"You know she will," he chuckled.

"I know," I sighed.

"I was thinking about going for a run, would you like to go?"

"No thanks, I was thinking about calling Renee and seeing how she was doing."

"Ok, I'll stay here if you like."

"No, no, you go ahead and run, I'll be fine," I replied smiling.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

"Here," he said, handing me his cell phone.

"Thanks."

"I'll be back soon."

"Take your time, I'll be fine," I replied smiling.

"I love you," he replied, before planting a quick kiss on my lips.

"I love you too," I sighed as he pulled away. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room. I looked down at the phone and wondered what I would say to Renee. Last time we spoke, her hormones were going wild and she was quite difficult to speak to. As I flipped the phone open and started to dial, I hoped that she would be in a better mood this time.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey mom."

"Bella! How are you doing sweetie?"

"Fine, some of the Cullen's friends came to visit us and are going to stay for a couple of days."

"Oh, are they nice?"

"Yeah, how are you and Phil doing?"

"Bella, I had a horrible argument with Phil," she began to cry. I knew then that her mood, or moods, had not gotten any better. She was still as emotional as before.

"Its ok mom, I'm sure you two will work it out."

"I don't know Bella, he's just so stubborn."

"What was the argument over?"

"We were talking about potential names, and I told him that I liked Olivia Jade if it was a girl, and he said that he would not name his daughter Olivia!" she cried.

"Mom, mom, it's ok. Maybe you two should work together and come up with names you both like."

"I don't understand why he doesn't like the name Olivia."

"Me either. But if you work together maybe you can come up with a compromise?" I replied. It was really hard to speak logically with her when she was crying. As silly as it was, I knew this meant a lot to her.

"Maybe your right," she calmed down.

"How did your last check up go?" I asked taking my chance to change the subject.

"Good, the doctor says that I'm over three months."

"Wow, so you were pregnant when you came for the wedding."

"Apparently so," she laughed.

"Are you still enjoying living in New York?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I mean, I love being surrounded with all the culture and art, but when they say it's the city that never sleeps, they mean it."

"You will get used to it."

"I hope so," she groaned.

"Have you had any trouble?" I asked.

"Not at all."

"Good, you need to take care of yourself," I replied. I was always worried about her.

"Bella, please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just worry about taking care of yourself and Edward."

"We're fine mom, you're the one going to have a baby," I laughed. If only she knew that I was indestructible, well, nearly so, anyways.

"I realize that I'm having a child Bella. But your still my little girl, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you," she said angrily.

"Really, mom, I'm fine and Edward is fine. We have all we need and there's no need to worry about us," I tried to explain. It was then that I heard my door crack open I saw Irina walk in. Instead of her usual scowl, she was actually smiling. I looked at her, taken back for a moment Then I realized I was still on the phone with Renee.

"Bella! Bella, are you there?" she was asking frantically.

"Sorry mom, Irina, one of the visitors walked in, I'll call you back," I replied.

"Alright, love you dear."

"Love you too mom," I sighed as I hung up the phone.

"Sorry to interrupt your phone call," she smiled.

"It's ok," I replied as I eyed her. She seemed to be in a better mood. Maybe she realized that it wasn't actually my fault that Laurent met his demise.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday," she sighed as she took a few steps forward.

"It's ok, I understand."

"I know deep down Laurent deserved his fate, it's just hard being parted from someone you love, you know?" she replied, a smile still plastered on her face. Her demeanor threw me off. I couldn't understand how she could talk about someone she loved like that and remain happy.

"Yes, I understand," I sighed as I looked down at the cell phone in my hands.

"Can we let bygones be bygones?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied, smiling. I couldn't help but trust her. It was as if she was radiating this unnatural charm and I couldn't pull myself from her clutches. Deep down I knew something was a bit fishy, but I couldn't rationalize that she was anything but nice.

"Everyone has stepped out and I'm a bit bored, would you like to come down to my room and talk?" she asked.

"Um, sure."

"OK!" she exclaimed as she pulled me from the bed, and then the room. It was then that an irresistible scent hit my nose. I automatically stopped breathing.

"Don't worry Bella, I wont let you near it," she grinned pulling me down the stairs. My head was screaming for me to stop. I knew that I was getting closer and closer to it.

"No," I whispered as we got even closer to the guest bedroom.

"There's nothing in there Bella," she laughed maniacally. She pushed open the solid wood door and pulled me in. On her bed was a man strapped down. He was looking absolutely smug when we entered the room. His bushy brown hair was messy and he was quite chubby. He appeared to be middle aged and I caught sight of a wedding band on his finger. This man had a life, he had a wife at home and possibly kids. What was Irina doing?

"I told you I'd be back, didn't I darling?" Irina cooed at the gentlemen. He instantly relaxed against the pillows. My mind was screaming to attack. Irina was barely holding me back and I knew she wanted me to attack him. She wanted me to feel pain, just as she had pained. My heart ached for humanity and here she was, offering it up on a plate, so to speak. She let go of me and I was ready to pounce. I felt myself edge even closer to the poor man.

In my mind a faint voice was telling me not to do it. I honed in on it. Slowly and carefully, I edged away and sunk to the ground. Putting my head between my legs, I closed my eyes and drew not a breath. I had to stay focused. I couldn't let her get to me. I couldn't kill this poor, innocent man.

"Bella, isn't he just delicious?" she laughed. I heard her approach the bed and then climb onto it. I lifted my head to see her kiss him gently. As she did, she carefully sliced her fingernail into his wrists, allowing the blood to drip. All my resolve was gone as I saw the crimson liquid flow from his now slit wrist. The burning in my throat intensified tenfold as it slowly dribbled down his arm.

The beast inside me was awake, and it would not be quieted until I feasted on this scrumptious delicacy. The man remained calm as I sauntered forward, low growls erupting from my chest. I was about a foot away from him when two strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Bella, love, listen to me," Edward called to me. The beast thrashed and pushed against him, trying to get free of his entrapment.

"Edward, I tried to stop her," Irina replied in a shocked voice.

"I'm sure you did," he replied bluntly. He knew she was lying and he wouldn't allow himself to fall for her tricks. I pushed with all my might to get out, and was almost successful, when he pulled me to the ground and kept himself on top of me.

"Listen to me Bella, you don't want to do this. He is a person. He has goals and ambitions, he's a human Bella," he whispered in my ear as he continued to pin me to the ground.

"Is it so hard to believe, Edward that your little Bella likes to drink from humans?" Irina laughed.

"Shut up! You are not fooling me or anyone else," he growled.

"But Edward, she came here of her own free will."

"You baited her here and you know it," he growled. I was still unable to think logically and I continued to thrash under him. Part of me wondered how long he would be able to keep me down like this, while the other hoped to God he could do it long enough.

"I did no such thing," she laughed as she sauntered closer to the man.

"Get him out of here!" Edward growled.

"I wasn't finished with him," she laughed.

"But I think you were!" Esme yelled as she entered the room. I had never witnessed her mad before, and I had to admit, it was a scary sight.

"Esme!" Irina gasped in shock.

"I said to get him out of here!" she screamed.

"Fine!" Irina growled as she cut the restraints and tugged the man from the bed.

"And you better not try to run, Alice and Tanya will be back soon, and Tanya would like a word with you!" Esme said harshly as she moved aside to allow Irina to exit the room.

"Whatever," she huffed as she pulled the man out of the room. I pulled and tore at the now ruined carpet as I tried to get out from under Edward. Part of me wanted to run after the poor defenseless man, to take in every drop of his blood.

"Bella, dear, please calm down," Esme said soothingly as she lowered herself to place a calming hand on my head.

"Did you call Emmett and Jasper?" Edward asked as he struggled to keep me pinned down.

"Yes, they will be here in a few seconds."

"Good."

"Edward, she will pay for this."

"I know, I have faith in Tanya and Kate."

"I'm so sorry this happened Bella," Esme sighed as she continued to stroke my head in a motherly fashion.

"Love, please calm down."

"What in the hell happened?" Emmett asked as he burst in the room.

"Irina tried to tempt Bella with a human," Esme replied.

"Well that little…," Emmett started to be shushed my Esme. Jasper then walked in and immediately started to send waves of calm my way.

"Why would she do this to her?" he growled.

"Laurent," Edward replied.

"He was a good for nothing excuse for a vampire!"Emmett exclaimed loudly. My body stopped thrashing at this point, and I lay helplessly against the ground. I was physically drained. It was as if I had taken a severe beating.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked as he pulled us from the floor and upright on our feet.

"Y-yes," I sobbed. I was close to taking a human life, too close. I almost took everything away from that poor man and his family.

"Let's go upstairs."

"Ok," I continued to sob. He pulled me into his arms and pulled me back to our bedroom. Resting me on the bed, he pulled me to him and began to hum my lullaby. It had been quite a while since I'd heard the tune, but just as it had before, it soothed me.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered in my ear after my sobbing had stopped.

"It's not your fault," I said as I rubbed my hand across his arm.

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have left you here alone," he sighed.

"You didn't know the others would be out," I pointed out.

"Bella, I knew better than to leave you alone."

"Edward, quit beating yourself up. It's all over with now."

"Bella, I love you and I'm sorry."

"I love you too, but there really isn't anything to apologize about." He had nothing to say to this. He gently kissed the top of my head and then it came to me. How did he know I needed him? How did he know to come back?

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know to come back?" I asked.

"Well, I noticed Irina was acting a little odd and I decided to stay relatively close by. It was while I was running that I picked up the scent of human blood, and realized it was coming from the direction of our home. Once I got close, I heard her vile thoughts, and my worst fears were almost confirmed," he replied.

"I'm just glad you made it back in time," I sighed in honestly.

"Me too love, me too."

"What will happen to her, Edward?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"That is up to Tanya. Out of respect, we will not do anything but ban her from visiting,"

"Do you think Tanya will do anything?" I asked.

"I believe she will take some sort of action against her," he replied, gazing down at me with is beautiful eyes.

"Oh."

"We will find out soon," he chuckled. It was then I heard the door downstairs open and two very angry vampires walk in.

"Where is she?" Tanya scowled. It was as if I could feel her anger from here. I wondered what she had in store for Irina.

**(A/N: As predicted, Irina tried to seek her revenge on Bella. The question now at hand, is what will Tanya do to her? Will she punish Irina? What do you think? Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also, I have a poll on my profile relating to a possible story I am thinking of writing, so if you have the time please vote. It's rather indecisive right now, with the majority being No, Jacob can burn. Thanks to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! And thanks go out to my beta xedwardxloverx, of course.) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The sound of Tanya's voice echoed throughout the house, anger obviously present. I shuddered against Edward at the sound of her voice.

"She took the human back, she is supposed to return," Esme replied calmly.

"She will pay," Kate growled.

"I think maybe you two should try to calm down before you go after her," Alice spoke.

"We are perfectly calm," Kate replied her voice still cracking with anger. I could only imagine the sight of these two lovely vampires angry. Even in thought, it was quite scary.

"I really think that's going overboard," Alice's voice squeaked. Edward tightened his arms around me, obviously seeing Alice's vision of what they had planned.

"What are they going to do?" I asked in a whisper.

"You don't want to know."

"Edward, please tell me," I begged.

"They plan on killing her," he replied.

"No!" I cried. Though she had tormented me in the worst of ways, I couldn't stand the thought of her dying. I couldn't allow it. I had to stop it before it got to that.

"Bella, love what is it?" Edward asked frantically.

"I can't let them do it, they can't kill her," I sobbed. Ending someone's life, at least to me, was never the answer.

"Bella, you can't be serious after what she did to you," he growled angrily.

"Edward, no one deserves to die," I sobbed. I pushed against his arms, trying to get up. I had to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Does it really mean that much to you?" he asked letting go of me. I stood from the bed and looked down at him.

"Yes it does. I won't stand back and allow anyone to be killed because of me," I said calmly as I looked down at him. A surprised expression crossed his face. Was it really hard to believe that I didn't want to see her die?

"You honestly mean to say that after what she did to you, you still don't want to see her pay?"

"I want her to pay, but the price is hardly high enough to claim her life."

"What would you have done?"

"I don't know, but I definitely would not take anyone's life away from them."

"Let's go before they can get to her," he said as he rose from the bed.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Anything for you," he sighed as he took my hand and led me down stairs. Tanya and Kate were no where to be seen. Alice and Esme were sitting on the couch, looking at each other gravely.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at their expressions.

"They plan on killing her," Alice muttered echoing Edward words.

"Where did they go?" Edward interrupted as we stopped in front of the door.

"Out looking for her," Esme replied.

"We have to go find them Edward," I replied giving his arm a gentle tug towards the door.

"What do you mean Bella?" Esme asked as she stood from the couch.

"I can't let Tanya and Kate kill her," I replied as I opened the door and pulled Edward out it with me. I saw Esme shaking her head in what I could only guess to be shock as Edward and I ran to the forest.

"Bella, love, what if she has that man with her?"

"Let's just hope she doesn't," I sighed. The scent was still lingering in the air, but it was weak enough for me to fight.

"Maybe we should bring Emmett and Jasper along in case," he sad coming to a stop. I eyed him warily for a moment and nodded my head in agreement. If the man was indeed there, it would take all my resolve not to pounce on sight. He took his cell phone from his pocket, which I was surprised to see that he had grabbed, and called them.

"Jasper, bring Emmett and meet me in the forest."

"We're going to stop Tanya and Kate from killing her."

"I know, but Bella doesn't want her to be killed."

"Thanks," he replied as he snapped the phone shut.

"Are they coming?" I asked as he put he phone back in his pocket. We were standing in the middle of the dim forest, and I was listening intently to any signs of Irina, Kate, or Tanya.

"Yes."

"I'd wish they would hurry," I sighed before they came pummeling through the trees.

"We came as fast as we could," Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes and pulled on Edward's arm to get him to move. We needed to find them quickly. I just couldn't allow that to happen to her.

"Bella, why won't you just let those two snap her neck?" Emmett asked as we raced through the forest scanning it for them. Dodging low hanging branches and whole trees, I tried desperately to scout them out.

"Death is hardly a price to pay for what she did," I sighed. Did none of them understand that life was a precious thing, that it was not to be wasted or destroyed?

"Seriously Bella, she deserves it," he replied.

"No, no one deserves to die Emmett."

"Bella, you truly confuse me," Jasper chuckled as we slowed down.

"What is it?" I asked Edward as he came to a halt.

"They are just behind those trees," he whispered in my ear. Slowly we edged further, and I could hear their exchange.

"Irina! What did you think you were doing?" Kate growled.

"She took everything away from me!" Irina screeched. I felt chills run down my spin at their exchange.

"That gave you no right to do what you just did! You know as well as I that he was trying to attack her!"

"She was a human! He drank from humans! Why should he die because of her?" she yelled. Slowly, we made our way into the clearing. Irina was being held against a large tree by Kate as Tanya paced back and forth madly. Edward held tightly to my hand was we watched the exchange between the three sisters.

"You, my dear _sister_," Tanya spat, "have involved yourself in the most horrid of acts. You have used your power to seduce a poor innocent man and have tempted a newborn with his blood. As a member of my clan, you have vowed not to drink from humans or harm them--"

"He's fine," she pled.

"But he would have been killed if not for Edward's interruption."

"Tanya," I spoke for the first time. Words had not escaped me before then.

"Yes Bella?" she said, turning her attention to me.

"Don't kill her."

"But Bella, she deserves it," Tanya said, a shocked expression crossing her face. I scanned the other two to see their expressions were the same.

"No one deserves death," I replied.

"You mean, after what I did, you would not see me dead?" Irina asked, still being held against the tree.

"No. I think you deserve some type of punishment. But taking a life is no answer," I answered calmly. I was surprised at my own demeanor. I thought that I wouldn't be able to face this vile creature, not to mention talk to her. She had almost managed to do the worst to me, and yet I felt sorry for her.

"What would you have done to her Bella?" Kate asked as she tightened her grip on Irina, who seemed to no longer be fighting.

"I don't know, just not death." I replied. I had never thought of ways to torture or punish others. I never had a reason until now to even think of it.

"Bella, you are a truly amazing individual," Tanya spoke as she came near us.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Irina sobbed.

"Tanya, I will leave whatever punishment you find necessary to you, just, please, not death," I sighed as I looked at a now sorry Irina. Letting go of Edward's hand, I walked past Tanya and stopped a foot away from Irina and Kate.

"Irina, what you did to me is unforgivable, for certain. To deceive someone in that manner, is by far the most ridiculous and hurtful thing someone has ever tried to do to me. I understand you miss Laurent and that you loved him. But, I must inform you that he did not return the sentiment. He was in love with Victoria and was acting on her orders. If the wolves had not interrupted, he would have killed me for her," I told her. An angry look flashed on her face as she looked up at me.

"You bitch! Don't ever mar his name with such lies," she screamed. I no longer felt sorry for her. Did she not understand that he was deceiving her, that he was vile? Before I could calculate my actions, I had slapped her across the face. A loud cracking noise echoed throughout the forest with the contact.

"I'm, I'm sorry," I sputtered as I looked at her shocked expression. Taking two steps back to put more distance between us, I glared at her. I couldn't believe the words that came from her mouth.

"I will get you!" she said squirming against Kate.

"No, no you won't," Edward said as he came to my side taking my hand once again in his.

"Irina, while I may not see you dead today, I can promise you that if you try to attack my family or me, I will not show mercy," I growled. I didn't know from where these words came, but they were true. If she came after me again I would kill her.

"You don't scare me," she laughed.

"But you should be afraid," Emmett growled as he took his position beside us.

"We will not let anything happen to Bella," Jasper added, standing beside us.

"Irina, while if I had my way I would snap you neck this instant, I have decided to go with Bella's wishes and spare your life. You are to return with us to Denali, pack your belongings, and leave. You are no longer welcome among us, and I denounce you as ever being a sister of mine," Tanya spat. Anger was present in all her words, yet she remained calm in appearance.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Irina. I wish we could have met under better circumstances," I replied. Her head was hanging lowly. After Tanya's last speech, she seemed to disconnect with the world.

"Irina, I'm done with you," Kate said finally. Irina looked up at her and began to sob. I turned my face to Edward and saw an angered look on his face. He was glaring at Irina, as were Jasper and Emmett. I felt proud to be able to call them my husband and brothers. They truly cared for me and this incident just showcased how much they did.

"Let's go home," I said. I had more than enough drama for a lifetime, and it was all packed into one afternoon.

"Please tell Carlisle we thank him for the visit and that we are sorry to cause your family such trouble," Tanya said as we turned to leave.

"Are you not going to come in and tell him yourself?" Edward asked.

"No, we will get in our vehicle and leave, we have caused your family too much trouble as is," Kate said, as she allowed Irina's feet to touch the ground.

"I will relay the message," Edward said.

"Sorry Bella," Kate added.

"No need to be sorry," I laughed as I tugged Edward to come on. I needed to get home. My mind was flooded with emotions, and even though Jasper was sending me waves of calm, I was extremely overwhelmed.

"Bella, you are an amazing person. If you ever need a place to go, you have a place in our home," Tanya said.

"Thank you," I sighed as Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I continued our way back home.

"Hey Edward, Jasper and me are going to go hunt," Emmett said after we had been walking a few moments.

"Do you need to hunt love?" Edward asked as we stopped in the middle of a grouping of large pines.

"No, I just need to go home," I sighed. My mind was racing. I couldn't help but think of the events that had just taken place. Would I ever get peace? Would I be doomed of an existence of crazy vampires, werewolves, and other forces trying to kill me? Was that what my life was to be?

"Fine, go on ahead Emmett, Jasper," he replied. We continued our way to the house, parting ways with the two of them.

A small sigh of relief escaped me as the house came into view. I needed nothing more than to lie on our huge bed and sob.

Entering the house, I saw that Alice and Esme remained on the couch.

"Are you ok Bella?" Alice asked as she stepped forward.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Could you come up to my room?" she asked a wicked little grin crossing her face.

"Not right now Alice, I need to go lay down," I replied.

"Oh, well ok then," she shrugged, a hurt expression crossing her face.

"Can I later?" I asked. Edward remained silent beside me.

"Sure," she smiled. I nodded my head and continued up the stairs, with Edward in tow.

We entered our room and I went straight for the bed. I lay down and pulled my knees up to my chest. Silent sobs erupted as I thought of all that had happened.

"It's ok love, everything is ok," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me for comfort.

"Edward, is it always going to be like this?" I cried.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a hurt tone in his voice.

"Am I to be forever plagued by creatures trying to harm me?" I cried.

"Bella, no one is ever going to harm you." he sighed.

"I'm just tired of it Edward."

"I know love, I know," Edward sighed as he started to rub soothing circles on my back. Slowly my sobbing ceased. When I had regained my composure, I turned to face Edward.

"Sorry Edward," I sighed, looking up at him.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he stated, looking down at me through his thick lashes.

"But I'm always bringing you trouble."

"Don't ever say that Bella. You have brought me more happiness than you will ever know."

"But--"I started, but was silenced as he placed his finger on my lips.

"No, don't say it. You, my dear Bella, have brought joy to my life, and have fulfilled me in every way. If we are to be periodically tormented, I feel that it is worth it. I will never let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't let anyone hurt me," I sighed, his finger still against my lips.

"Bella, you are an amazing person and I'm proud to call you my wife. Today, I witnessed yet again what a wonderful person you truly are. I love you with all my being," he said as he removed his finger and placed his lips on my mine. The kiss was sweet and filled with love. It did, however, end too soon to my dismay.

"I love you too, Edward," I sighed against his chest, as I hugged myself even closer to him.

"Alice," Edward growled at the door. I laughed as I imagined her stopping dead in her tracks.

"Bella, come on," she giggled. I looked up at Edward and sighed loudly.

"I better go," I had a feeling Alice had some interesting news to share with me.

"Are you sure?" he asked as his face turned to an adorable pout.

"Yes, I'll be back soon," I laughed at him.

"Ok," he relied as he let me out of his embrace. I could tell that he wanted me to be with him. But, little did he know, Alice and I had plans. I knew the instant she asked me to come to her room she had news concerning the hot tub, and I was dying to find out what. I opened the door to see a giddy Alice jumping up and down.

"Come on!" she laughed as she tugged me to her room. I couldn't wait to see what she had in store!

**(A/N: I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. I know some of you wanted to see Irina burn, but I just can't imagine Bella allowing anyone to be killed for her. She is just way too forgiving. So, what news does Alice have? Would it happen to deal with a certain hot tub? Was she able to obtain one, even though her shopping trip was severely shortened? Please review and tell me what you think. Did you like this chapter? Thanks to all who have reviewed!! I enjoy reading them all! And thanks go out to my beta xedwardxloverx! Oh, and if you haven't yet voted on the poll on my profile page please do. Jacob can burn seems to be the favorite, lol. The poll will close this Friday and results will be shown! Thanks for to all voters as well!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Alice practically dragged me to her bedroom. Once in the safety of her room, she had me sit in a chair, and she instantly started to giggle.

"Alice? Are you ok?" I laughed. It had been a while since I had witnessed her being so hyped up.

"Yes, Bella, I'm fine," she continued to laugh.

"So, what did you have in mind?" I asked, trying to get to the point.

"Make over!" she laughed. I felt my eyes instantly widen.

"No!" I said in horror. I was no longer to be Bella Barbie. But before I could say anything else, she held up a piece of paper with the words "play along" scribbled on it.

"Ugh, fine," I growled. She giggled and jumped up and down.

"Yay!" she screamed as she grabbed a hair brush and started running it through my hair.

"Alice," I groaned. In a voice I could barely hear, she replied.

"I got it."

"What?" I whispered back in the same manner.

"I got the hot tub," she replied in her almost undetectable tone.

"Really?!" I asked a bit too loud.

"Shh," she replied.

"What does it look like?" I asked, regaining my composure.

"Here," she said handing me a photo. On it was a large, hexagon shaped hot tub. The sides were covered in a lovely dark wood and the rim around the top of the tub was a beautiful dark grey slate tile. The actual tub part matched the dark grey slate, and I knew this tub would fit in wonderfully at the cabin. Alice had pulled through yet again.

"It's perfect Alice," I whispered as to not let Edward hear. He was going to love it.

"He'll love it," she replied as she put down her brush and took out her collection of nail polish.

"Alice," I groaned loudly as she took out a bright pink color.

"Come on Bella," she giggled. I could see now that she was trying to make this convincing. Knowing that I am by no means an actress, I decided to allow her to torture me. Edward simply couldn't catch on to our plans.

"Not that color!" I exclaimed as she started to shake up the bright bubble gum pink nail polish.

"Come on, it will go with the outfits I picked up for you," she laughed. I was completely shocked when she said this. I turned to see her bed piled up with bags, with what I was assuming to be clothing for me.

"Alice, what did you do?" I shrieked. This was not part of the plan!

"Calm down Bella, it's not all that bad," she laughed as she skipped to her bed.

"See," she giggled as she pulled out a bright pink dress. I gasped loudly and then realized it wasn't in my size. It was for her. She obviously was trying to get reactions out of me. Wise to her plan, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it Bella?" she asked still holding up the garment.

"You expect me to wear that?" I chuckled. I imagined myself trying to squeeze into the tiny little dress, and found it quite funny.

"What's wrong with this?" she asked a hurt tone present and a pout on her face.

"Nothing, I just don't think it will fit," I giggled. She saw my humor and laughed as well.

"No wonder, it's the wrong one," she laughed. She then pulled out a beautiful black dress that I knew was really for me.

"Alice, that's, that's beautiful," I sputtered as she held it up for me to see. It was approximately knee length, or slightly higher, and strapless. A bow was off center on the waist line, with the bottom of the dress being slightly ruffled. But just as I was exited about the dress, I became sad. It would be a long time before I got to wear it. With my no contact with humans, I was limited to hanging around the house, our cabin, and the surrounding woods. No occasion would call for such a splendid gown.

"You'll get to wear it soon," Alice grinned.

"But Alice, I never get to go any where," I sighed.

"Trust me," she giggled.

"Well, I'd never bet against you," I laughed, even though deep down I was still skeptical.

"So, about the nail polish, what about this color?" I asked holding out a deep red color.

"Yes, I have to agree that would match this dress better than that one," she laughed as she skipped back over to me. Taking the small bottle, she shook it and opened it. Slowly and with great precision she smoothed the crimson liquid onto my nails. A professional could not have done better.

"So, when am I to expect the hot tub?" I whispered.

"Emmett and Jasper will have it finished by tomorrow," she replied back.

"Good," I smiled. I couldn't wait to show Edward what I had gotten for him.

"Oh, I have something else to show you!" she exclaimed as she finished the last nail, closed the nail polish, and ran back to her bed. She was extremely hyper and I knew she was up to more than I could possibly ever imagine.

"What is it?" I asked worried as to what could be in one of the numerous shopping bags.

"This," she answered as she pulled out a midnight blue bikini.

"Alice," I groaned.

"Come on, you know you like it," she laughed. I giggled too. I would need a bathing suit now that we had the hot tub.

"Ok, maybe a little," I muttered.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed and she launched herself at me, but not before stuffing the bikini back in the bag.

"Edward's going to love it!" she exclaimed as she twirled me around.

"Edward's going to love what?" he asked as he came in the room to see our little display.

"Edward! What are you doing in here!" she yelled as she chucked a near by pillow at his head. Dodging it, he started laughing. I wasn't sure if he had seen the bikini or not.

"Edward," I pouted. I was sure that he had overhead everything and I was a bit angry at him for eavesdropping on my conversation.

"Don't worry Bella, he doesn't know a thing," she grinned.

"I didn't know you still enjoyed the eighties so much Alice," Edward groaned. I looked at her with an odd expression, and then back to him.

"She's been singing eighties music in her head all day. Currently she is singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'," he said.

"What? You know you loved the eighties, Edward," she giggled.

"Tune into something better Alice," Edward said.

"Keep out of my head!" she exclaimed before busting out in a vocal version of the song. I cracked up when she started dancing and singing to the tune. The look on Edward's face was priceless.

"The eighties couldn't have been that bad," I laughed at him.

"That's easy for you to say," he snorted.

"Leave him alone Bella, it's a lost cause. He just doesn't understand it," she giggled after bringing her rendition to a close.

"What's to understand? Big hair? Bad music? Questionable fashion senses?" he laughed as Alice's face turned angry at each thing he listed.

"My fashion sense, I'll have you know, is much more impeccable than yours could ever be," she sniffed as she turned away.

"Should I show Bella the picture album?" he chuckled.

"What picture album?" I asked.

"Alice from the eighties."

"You wouldn't dare!" she turned around, an angry expression crossing her face.

"Don't tempt me," he chuckled.

"Fine, I'll tune into something else."

"Alice, that is hardly better," he groaned.

"Ha! You just specified it not to be in the eighties," she giggled.

"But, 'Barbie Girl'?"

"Just leave Edward, we have some girl things to do," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I just needed to ask Bella a question."

"She'll say yes, now go."

"Say yes to what?" I asked.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to ask if you would like to go hunting later."

"Sure."

"Told you," Alice replied rolling her eyes.

"I'll be back in the room soon," I laughed as he turned to leave.

"Take your time," he chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

"He definitely suspects we're up to something," Alice whispered.

"Ugh, he didn't see anything, did he?"

"No, but he definitely suspicious," she replied as she sat down on her bed.

"Well let's hurry this up, how am I going to get him to the cabin?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, I have it all planned out," she grinned wickedly. It was times like this that made me feel that maybe I should be a little scared of Alice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Just take my word for it," she sighed.

"Fine," I growled.

"Since you are going hunting, you will just have to come back for the rest of you makeover later," she giggled.

"Alice," I groaned.

"No buts, you'll thank me for it later," she whispered.

"Ugh, ok," I muttered as I turned to leave.

"See you later Bella," she giggled. She was definitely up to more than even I had imagined. I involuntarily gulped as I tried to imagine what she had in plan.

Walking back to the bedroom, I noticed the door was open. Edward was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, and to the unknowing he would appear to be asleep. Grinning at his display, I tiptoed to the bed and slid next to him.

"Nice to have you back," he said as he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Glad to be back," I giggled.

"So what horrible torture did Alice put you through this time?" he asked, eyeing me skeptically. The only change in my appearance was my newly painted nails. I held them out for him to inspect.

"What do you think?" I asked as I held my hand out inspecting Alice's flawless work.

"They look perfect, as always," he replied, before planting a sweet kiss on my hand.

"Are we going hunting alone?" I asked. The last couple of times we had went out Carlisle had permitted us to go alone. It was not that I didn't enjoy Jasper and Emmett's company, I just liked being alone with Edward.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," I grinned.

"When would you like to go?" he asked, turning himself so that he was looking at me.

"Whenever you're ready," I replied.

"Are you ready to go now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll just need to change."

"I'll go check in with Alice and you can change," he said as he got up from the bed. I did the same and went to the closet while he went to check the human report with Alice.

I grabbed a pair of comfortable jeans and a loose t-shirt and changed quickly. A pair of old tennis shoes completed my outfit, and I was fully dressed by the time Edward returned.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled as I walked over to him. He took my hand in his and we raced down the stairs and out of the house.

Running through the woods with Edward, was by far the most exhilarating thing I have ever experienced. Dodging trees expertly, we easily navigated our way through the thick underbrush. My senses were on fire as we came to a stop. I could tell some type of wildlife was nearby.

"Ready?" Edward whispered as we edged closer to our awaiting prey. I nodded my head and he let go of my hand. Quietly, I stalked to the edge of the clearing and saw a large bear lumbering around. Breathing in deeply, the animalistic side took over. It was as if I could see every pulse of his veins as I came closer. The smell of the liquid passed by me as a slight breeze wafted it by. My muscles tensed as I sprang on the animal from behind.

It never had time to react, as I snapped its neck. Tumbling to the ground with the bear, I sucked the liquid from the beast, draining it of its life. It was a sad existence, to be honest. But with Edward at my side for eternity, I could bare it. As the last of the liquid filled my mouth, I dropped the beast and took a few steps back. It pained my heart each time I witnessed the horrible act I had just partaken of. But, it was my way of life. This was how I was to sustain myself.

"We should bury it," I said as Edward came to my side. He nodded his head, and we quickly dug a hole and plopped the huge animal in it, covering it with the fresh soil.

"Have you had enough?" he asked.

"Yes, what about you?"

"Yeah, there were a few deer just on the other side of those trees."

"Ready to go home?" I asked him as we started to walk away from the clearing.

"Yes," he replied as he took my hand in his.

"I have a feeling Alice is going to have a field day," I groaned as we started to pick up our pace.

"I guarantee it," he laughed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just have a small surprise for you," he smiled.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he laughed as we dodged a few trees.

"You know I hate surprises," I growled. I was supposed to be the one surprising him and here he was, yet again, surprising me.

"You'll love this, I promise," he grinned as the house came in view.

"I'm sure I will," I groaned, but the truth was I knew I would. I always loved all the gifts he gave me, even if I hated that he gave them to me. I just wondered why Alice hadn't mentioned him surprising me, and then I realized she saw it coming all along. There was something fishy about Alice's plans, and I needed to get to the bottom of it. As the house came into view, I knew my destination--Alice's room.

**(A/N: Sorry this is a bit late. I try to update every day, but my classes are getting a bit hectic. I have a speech due on Monday and a Chemistry quiz tomorrow. Oh the joy of being a college student! But, back to the here and now, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It appears Alice has more up her sleeve than either realize. What could Edward possibly have in store for Bella? Will Edward like his surprise? What do you think? Please review and let me know. Thanks to all who have reviewed and voted. Poll is still up, if you haven't voted. It will close tomorrow at 12! Thanks to my beta xedwardxloverx!) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Where are you off to, love?" Edward asked as we entered the house and I jetted up the steps.

"I need to talk to Alice," I called back to him as I turned the corner to see her door open.

"Alice," I said as I entered her room. She was perched at the end of her bed, trying to appear innocent.

"Yes Bella?" she smiled.

"What have you been up to?" I asked as I stood with my arms crossed just inside the door.

"Nothing. Jasper came in earlier, and we…," she started.

"Alice, you know that's not what I'm talking about," I groaned. Edward came up behind me.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"I was just talking to Alice," I tried to explain.

"Bella, she's not going to tell you what your surprise is."

"Fine," I growled.

"You should take a shower, Bella, before we do the make-over," Alice giggled.

"No make-over," I said as I turned to leave.

"Yes! You have to!" Alice exclaimed as she grabbed my arm, keeping me from leaving.

"I don't have to do anything," I replied coldly. I felt a little double crossed at the moment. She was supposed to be helping me with my plans for Edward, and now I find out she had been planning with him all along.

"Edward, could you give Bella and I a few moments alone?" Alice asked.

"Bella?" Edward turned to question me.

"Go ahead, if I yell you better come back though," I replied. Chuckling, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Bella, please trust me," Alice said after a moment of silence.

"How can I Alice? I feel like I've been betrayed."

"Bella, take my word for it. You'll be happy later," she sighed. I looked down at her and saw that she was serious. No one ever doubted Alice and I felt that maybe I should listen to what she had to say. I would give her the benefit of the doubt, for now.

"Sure, sure," I replied as I rolled my eyes. She instantly sprang up as she wrapped me in a hug.

"I promise you won't regret this Bella! You're going to love it!" she cheered happily as she bounced us both around the room.

"Ok, Alice! Just quit bouncing," I laughed. It was hard to be around her and it not affect you. Her personality could easily rub off on anyone and infect them with her giddiness.

"Alright, you go take a shower, then right back here!" she ordered as she let go of me.

"Bossy are we?" I laughed.

"Got that right," she giggled as she pointed to the door. Following her orders, I went back to Edward's and my room.

"What did Alice have to say?" he asked as I walked in. He was sitting at the desk Esme had recently put in our room for our studies and appeared to be working on some homework.

"She told me to go take a shower," I replied honestly as I went to the closet to grab my robe and some underclothes.

"Is that all?" he asked as he stood up from the desk, eyeing me suspiciously.

"No, she also told me to trust her."

"And do you?" he asked.

"She's Alice, of course I do," I laughed as I started towards the bathroom. He, however, had other ideas. Before I could make it out of the room, he had grabbed me by the waist and turned me to face him.

"What else did you two talk about?" he asked staring down at me, unleashing his golden gaze upon me. I blinked a few times to regain control and smiled up at him and his attempts to get the truth out of me.

"She told me I would enjoy tomorrow."

"Is that right?" he asked as he started to stroke his hand up and down my back.

"That's right."

"And did she tell you what I had planned?" he asked keeping his gaze locked with mine.

"No, she wouldn't say," I sighed.

"Good, I would hate to have to pull out the picture albums," he chuckled.

"Hey!" Alice called from down the hall. This made us both laugh. I tried to picture Alice in the eighties, but I just couldn't see her like that.

"Bella, get in the shower!" Alice called after a moment of our snickering.

"I guess I better go shower," I laughed as he let go of me.

"I'm just going to finish up this paper."

"You have homework?" I asked laughing. It was the first time I had ever witnessed him doing any homework.

"Yes, for once," he replied as he walked back to the desk. Laughing, I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Once I was rinsed off and was smelling slightly of strawberries, I dressed and returned to our bedroom. Edward was still at the desk when I walked in.

"Still at work?" I laughed.

"No, just editing."

"Oh, well I have a date with Alice," I sighed as I trudged out of the bedroom. Slowly I walked into Alice's room to see her waiting behind the chair for me.

"Alice, be nice," I pled as I took a seat.

"Really Bella, it's not going to be that bad," she giggled. Taking a hairbrush, she gently pulled it through my wet hair. Carefully, she pulled out the tangles and smoothed it through.

"Are you going to give me any hints?" I asked before she picked up the hair dryer.

"Nope," she giggled as she turned it on. Sitting patiently, I waited for her to get my thick hair dry. It took quite a long time to do, especially with just one hair dryer going.

Finally, to my relief, she turned off the noisy machine and ran the brush back through my hair.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to put your makeup on and Rosalie is coming up in a little bit to fix your hair.

"Alice, it's just now six in the morning, surely Rosalie and you wont need all that time to dress me up," I replied eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, I was thinking that we would possibly have a little girl time,"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, not totally opposed to spending time with the two of them.

"Well since shopping just isn't an option, I thought we could watch a few movies and gossip about the boys," she laughed.

"That sounds fun," I smiled. Not that I didn't like spending all my time with Edward, it was just nice to have girl time every once in a while.

"Good, Rosalie will be up in a few minutes with the movies," she giggled.

"So you promise everything will work out?" I whispered.

"Yes, don't worry. He has no idea," she grinned.

"Good!"

"Hey ladies," Rosalie said as she walked into Alice's room with two DVDs.

"Hey," I replied smiling. Rosalie's and my relationship had come a long way since I first met her. We were not nearly as close as Alice and I, but we had made great progress and I proudly called her my sister.

"I brought 'The Notebook' and 'A Walk to Remember'," she said as she took a seat on the end of Alice's bed.

"I love those movies," I replied.

"Me too," Alice said as she took the movies from Rosalie. I hadn't noticed the TV in her room until now. But hanging on her wall was a large plasma screen, directly at the end of the bed.

"When did you get that Alice?" I asked, and laughed as she loaded the DVD into the DVD player that was sitting on an entertainment center below the screen.

"About a month ago. Jasper and I like watching movies together," she grinned as she took her spot next to Rosalie.

"Come sit with us Bella," Rosalie said as she moved aside to make room. Getting up from the chair, I carefully plopped myself down between them and waited for the movies to come on.

A few hours worth of movies and much gossip later, I found myself enjoying the company of my two sisters. It was nice having some girl time even if I did miss Edward. I was sad to see it all come to an end when Alice put me in the chair.

"What do you think Rose?" Alice asked.

"Nothing overly dramatic. She's pretty as is," Rosalie smiled.

"I think just a little eye shadow and mascara," Alice suggested.

"Yeah, that's definitely enough," Rosalie agreed from her seat on the bed. I tried to suppress my feelings. I didn't want to hurt their feelings, but I really didn't like to be made over.

Carefully Alice applied the makeup. When she was finished she handed me a mirror and I was astonished as to what I saw. My crimsons eyes were no longer as deep and noticeable as they once were. They now appeared a deep orange color. Honestly, they looked a little weird but I was happy to no longer be gazing into the deep red that always reminded me of the Volturri. I smiled at the beautiful job she had done on my make up. The shadow was smoky and the mascara only complimented it.

"Thanks Alice," I sighed as I sat the mirror down.

"You're welcome," she replied smiling from ear to ear.

"What about her hair?" Rosalie asked as she came to my side.

"I was thinking big curls with the front pulled back to show off her face," Alice replied.

"Good idea, do you have the curling iron ready?" Rosalie asked as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Yes," Alice said handing Rosalie a large curling iron. Rosalie instantly set to work, curling my hair.

When she had finished, Alice handed me the mirror for me to inspect Rosalie's work. Without even looking in the mirror, I knew it would be fabulous. Rosalie and Alice never did anything half way. Large curls fell gently on my shoulders. A pretty silver hair clip loosely pulled back the front of my hair. I felt pretty, looking at myself. I could hardly believe the creature looking back at me was indeed, me.

"So, what do you think?" Rosalie asked.

"I love it," I smiled as I sat the mirror down and turned to hug the both of them.

"You're going to love tonight Bella, I promise," Alice replied as she hugged me back.

"Have fun Bella," Rosalie said as she left the room.

"Thanks Rosalie," I replied.

"You're welcome," she called out to me.

"Now, time to get you into that dress."

"You mean that dress is for tonight?" I asked, wondering if she had lost her mind. Edward and I would not be going anywhere for a dress of that quality to be worn.

"Yes silly," she laughed as she pulled it out of her closet.

"Alice…," I started.

"Trust me Bella! Just put on the dress," she interrupted. Nodding and accepting that she would be right, I walked over to her. I pulled off the robe and slipped on the beautiful black dress. It was amazing, to say the least. It fit perfectly.

"You look amazing Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she started to bounce. I walked over to her full length mirror that was mounted on the inside of her door and looked at it myself. It did look pretty, but I just wondered what type of reaction it would get out of Edward.

"Thanks Alice," I smiled, looking at my reflection. I finally felt as if I really belonged in this family. I wasn't nearly as gorgeous as Alice or Rosalie, but I didn't look like the plain Bella I had once been. I was still me, just a more enhanced, updated version.

"What are those?" I asked in horror as Alice brought out some black stilettos.

"Your shoes," she laughed as she handed me the box.

"Alice," I said, looking at her. Was she crazy? Me in heels? I may be a vampire, but I was still sure that me plus heels equaled huge disaster.

"Bella, you'll be fine. You're not clumsy like you once were," she laughed. Rolling my eyes, I put on the death traps and turned to face Alice.

"He's going to love it Bella," Alice sighed as she adjusted the dress slightly.

"You better be right Alice," I laughed.

"Have you known me to ever be wrong?" she giggled.

"No, that's why I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt."

"As nice as it is to look at you Bella, you should go to Edward," she laughed. As if I needed to be told twice, I quickly walked to our room, astonished at the gracefulness of my steps. I had conquered heels!

"Amazing," Edward purred as I entered the room. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and dress slacks. He, of course, looked amazing as always. In the blink of an eye, he was pulling me to him.

"So, you like the dress?" I asked, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"More than like, I love it," he grinned before kissing my forehead.

"So, where are we off to?" I asked, trying to get him to give in.

"Not a chance," he chuckled.

"Edward," I groaned. He new I absolutely hated surprises.

"Ready?" he asked, ignoring my last comment.

"Yes," I sighed. Taking my hand in his, we walked downstairs.

"Bella, you look amazing dear," Esme said as we walked down the steps.

"Thanks," I replied. If blushing were an option, I would be now. I hated being the center of attention. It was then I heard a low whistle.

"Dang Bella!" Emmett chuckled.

"Thanks Emmett," I laughed.

"You really do look amazing Bella," Rosalie replied. It seemed as if the entire house had gathered to see me.

"Doesn't she look lovely Jazz?" Alice asked.

"Lovely," he replied.

"Thanks," I sighed. I really was not enjoying the spotlight.

"You two have fun," Esme said as we started towards the door.

"Did I mention how beautiful you are?" Edward asked as we got into the Volvo.

"I believe you said I was amazing," I giggled as we sped down the road.

"I take that back. You are absolutely breathtaking love," he sighed, holding my hand tightly in his.

"Edward," I sighed.

"I speak nothing but the truth."

"You look amazing, as always," I replied.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled. I turned my gaze momentarily to the landscape passing by.

"Are you going to even give me a hint as to where we are going?"

"Nope," he replied as he laughed.

"No fair," I groaned.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he replied. My only response was a sigh as I turned to watch out the window. It was just turning evening, and the outside was beginning to become dark. I hadn't been in the Volvo in a while. Our destinations were always too close to use the car. Running was always more logical than driving.

"We are here," Edward said, bringing me from my thoughts. I noticed we were in front of the cabin. I gave an involuntarily gulp as he ran to my side of the car to let me out. Did he know about the hot tub? Grabbing his hand, I slid out of the car and started to walk to the cabin, but was stopped by him.

"We are not going in there, at least not right now," he laughed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Ugh, fine," I muttered.

"I'm afraid with those heels you really should let me carry you," he said as he scooped me up into his arms.

"I'm not complaining," I laughed. Any reason to be close to Edward was good enough for me.

"Close your eyes please."

"No," I laughed.

"Bella, please," he asked, turning his gaze on me. I couldn't resist and I nodded my head in response, closing my eyes. I felt us flying through the woods. Our destination was unknown to me, but I knew it would be an amazing place.

It seemed like forever, when we finally came to a stop.

"You can open them now," he said as he carefully stood me on my feet. Opening my eyes, I was astonished at the sight before me. It was a beautiful clearing, with a small stream nearby. Trees encircled us and made this place feel like a rare jewel in a never-ending forest. The running of the water over rocks added a nice, peaceful sound to the area. I smiled as I remembered our meadow back home. This place reminded me so much of it. The only difference was that it was a lot less green. But I loved it nonetheless.

"What do you think?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love it," I sighed, snaking my arms around him. I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me.

"This may not be our meadow, but I thought it would suffice as a nice little get away."

"It's perfect Edward," I sighed.

"I love you Bella," Edward said as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you too Edward," I sighed. Gently he placed his finger under my chin and tilted my face gently so his lips could meet mine. The kiss was passionate and eager. I smiled against his lips as he slowed the kiss down.

"Would you care to dance with me Bella?" he asked.

"We don't have any music Edward," I pointed out. Though I was verily able to dance to music, I was sure without it, I would be a disaster.

"Yes we do," he grinned as he pulled away from me. He walked to a nearby rock and pulled a boom box from behind it.

"Edward, you simply amaze me," I giggled as he turned on the music.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he approached me.

"Of course," I answered. He pulled me close to him, resting his hands in the small of my back. I placed my hands on his shoulders and slowly moved with him. It took me only a moment to realize this was the song he had written for me for the wedding. The blissful tune wrapped around us and eased our spirits. Gently, he leaned forward and meshed our lips together. I must admit, Alice was right. I did enjoy this surprise.

The song came to an end, and so did the dancing.

"Look up," Edward said. Following his orders, I saw the beautiful night sky shining down on me. I hadn't seen the sky in I couldn't remember how long. The twinkling little stars reminded me of the time Edward and I had spent under them. I gazed up longingly, enjoying the sight. I was about to turn my attention back to him when a shooting star crossed the sky.

"Edward, a shooting star!" I exclaimed as I made my wish. I hoped that for all eternity things would never change between Edward and I. That they would only get better. I loved him with every fiber of my being and wanted to be with him forever.

"Make a wish," he whispered in my ear.

"I did, did you?" I asked, directing my gaze back to him.

"No, I have nothing to wish for. I have all I ever wanted," he replied before gently kissing my forehead.

"I love you Edward," I sighed, relishing the way his lips felt against my skin.

"I love you too," he said, before kissing the tip of my nose. I knew then that now would be a perfect time to go back to the cabin and give him my gift. He deserved to get something out of this evening as well.

"Let's go to our cabin," I said as I locked my gaze with his. His eyes were burning with a great intensity.

"Ok," he chuckled as he swept me off my feet and ran with me back to our other little get away. Little did he know that he was in for a surprise himself.

**(A/N Sorry it took so long to update! Things were crazy this week to say the least. I know this isn't the hot tub scene and that many of you are probably disappointed, but I promise to have it out by tomorrow if everything works out. Please review and let me know how you felt about Edward's surprise. Do you think it enhanced the evening as Alice predicted? Was this a horrible cliffhanger? Thanks to all the reviewers! I enjoyed reading what each of you had to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The poll is closed and I just wanted to say thanks to all who voted. No-I hate Jacob he can burn won. So, I guess no Jake story…lol. With that said, I would like to say thanks to my beta xedwardxloverx and everyone who reads!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

I felt the anticipation growing by the minute as we made our way back to the cabin. Butterflies filled my stomach as I thought of his possible reaction. One, he could be really happy and love the tub. Or, he could be mad that I tore out the old one and didn't talk to him first. I desperately hoped it was option one!

The cabin came into view and he quickly raced to the door. Unlocking it, he pushed open the door and carried me through the entrance. If my heart could still beat it would be in a frenzy now under all the anticipation I was feeling.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked as he put me on my feet.

"Of you," I grinned.

"What of me?" he asked, before planting his lips on my neck.

"Can I get back to you on that? I need to go to the bathroom for a quick second."

"Bella, why would you need to use the bathroom?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I would like to change," I lied. Even I knew it sounded ridiculous.

"Fine, hurry up," he chuckled as he let go of me. I ran to the bathroom, opened the door and locked it behind me. Turning around, I saw the beautiful hot tub. He was going to absolutely love it, I hoped. The picture did not do it justice. The wood worked remarkably with the log walls and grey tile in the bathroom. The dark slate tile that lined it was a beautiful contrast to the tile that was already present in here. The tub was already filled and candles lined the edges of it. It was then that I saw the note from Alice.

Bella,

I told you so!! Anyways, check the cabinet! Have fun.

-Alice

I grinned as I read her writing and rushed to the small cabinet under the sink. Opening it, I found an overnight bag. Inside were the bikini and a set of trunks for Edward and, of course, being Alice, they matched. I grinned as I slid out of the dress and under clothes I was wearing and into the bikini. It was sexy without being overly so, and I honestly I liked it.

"Bella," Edward called from outside the door.

"Just a sec," I laughed as I pulled up the bottoms. I took his trunks out and put my dress in the bag and returned it to the cabinet. I realized that I would be walking out in the bikini and he would realize something was up. I was about to slide the dress back on when I noticed a robe hanging from the door. Alice had thought of everything. I put it on, grabbed his trunks and opened the door slightly, sliding back into the living area.

"What were you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing," I giggled.

"Then what do you have there?" he asked as he came to me, pointing down at the trunks.

"These are for you," I said handing him them.

"What is this for?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Just put them on and knock on the door," I laughed as I turned to walk away. Before I could close the door, he grabbed me.

"Really, what are you up to?" he asked, eyeing the swimming shorts.

"Just put them on already," I replied shaking out of his grip. I smiled and winked at him as I walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I couldn't wait to see his face! I lit the candles quickly with a lighter that was sitting beside a cluster of them and took a step back to examine my work. It was perfect.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door.

"Do you have them on?" I asked before offering him admittance.

"Yes Bella," he huffed.

"Close your eyes," I ordered him.

"Bella," he groaned.

"Just do it Edward."

"Fine," he muttered. When I was sure he had followed orders, I opened the door and, grabbing his hand, I pulled him in. I felt rather mean keeping him in the dark, but I really wanted to surprise him the right way. I positioned him in front of the tub and let go of his hand to take a few steps back.

"Ok, open them!" I exclaimed. He opened his eyes and for a moment. I didn't know what to think.

"Bella?" he said, turning to look at me.

"You don't like it?" I asked. All I wanted to do was give him something like he had given me, and I couldn't get it right.

"No! I love it!" He closed the distance between us, pulling me into his arms.

"You really like it?" I asked, looking up at him to see a happy expression crossing his face. I was ecstatic that he had liked my gift. I was definitely worried that he wouldn't.

"Yes, I can't believe you did this for me."

"I wanted to do something for you. You're always spoiling me with gifts and I thought I would return the favor."

"Bella, you never have to worry about me. I don't need nor want anything. You're everything I've always wanted," he replied before kissing my forehead.

"But I want to," I grinned.

"Please don't worry about me," he sighed.

"Edward, I want to get you things, and besides, this hot tub is for both of us to enjoy," I laughed. How could he argue with that?

"I suppose you are right," he chuckled, realizing I had used his own tactic against him.

"What are we waiting on?" I laughed, looking at the magnificent tub.

"You, you're still in your robe," he chuckled. Looking down, I saw the pink fluffy wrap.

"How about you turn it on and get in and then I'll climb in?" I asked.

"Sure, if that's what you want," he replied. He let go of me, turned on the jets of the tub and climbed in.

"This is absolutely amazing," he groaned as sat in the water.

"Close your eyes," I ordered him.

"Again?"

"Just for a moment."

"Ok," he sighed as he complied. I slid the robe off and allowed it to hit the floor.

"Ok, you can open them now," I laughed. The look on his face was one I knew. It was pure passion.

"Love, you look breathtaking," he sighed, taking in my bikini-clad form.

"You're just saying that," I giggled and I slid into tub, sitting opposite of him. The hot water of the tub and the jets felt remarkable against my cold skin. Words could not explain the sensations that this warm water was giving me. My eyes closed in pleasure.

"Never," he growled as he closed the distance between us.

"Edward," I gasped as he pulled me to him.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear before nipping playfully at my lobe.

"So you really like it?" I asked as he started to kiss up and down my neck, giving me chills as he did so.

"I love it," he replied as he continued to assault neck with kisses.

"Me too," I sighed. I wanted to say so much more, but with him kissing me so, thoughts and words just weren't working together. He had momentarily put me in a stupor.

Gently, he lifted me and pulled me on his lap. Wrapping my arms and legs around him, I pushed myself against him. This was my most favorite place in the whole wide world to be- in Edward's arms.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear as he turned to kiss my cheek.

"I love you too," I sighed as he kissed at my jaw line. His hands roamed down my sides as his lips came in contact with mine. The kiss started out slow, but deepened quickly. It was as if our lips were speaking of how desperately we wanted each other. A small moan escaped me as I felt Edward's tongue enter my mouth. I started to shake in anticipation of what was to come.

"It feels so amazing Bella," he sighed as he kissed at my ear.

"Yes," I agreed as my hands found his hair. The delightfully hot water rushed around us as we held each other close. I started to tremble when he undid the strings that held the top of my bikini on.

"Are you ok love?" he asked as he flung the garment aside.

"Yes," I sighed as my gaze met his. His eyes burned down to my very soul, warming me from the inside out. His lips gently kissed down my neck and slowly found their way to my breast. I gasped as his lips came in contact with them. The feeling was just too amazing to describe. I felt him smile against me at the reaction he had caused.

Carefully he pulled me out of the water, and sat me on the edge of the tub. He stood and pulled me to him.

"Let's go to our bed," he whispered in my ear as he led me out of the bathroom. Nodding, I followed him, dripping water the entire way.

Standing just to the side of our large bed, he dropped his soaked trunks revealing himself completely. Beads of water streaked down his chest, further giving him the look of a sculpted Greek God.

"You look absolutely amazing," Edward purred as he pulled close.

"You are perfect, as always," I sighed before kissing his chest. Sliding his hands down my sides, he stopped just at the top of my bikini bottoms. Gently he tugged them down and I stepped out of them.

"I love you Bella," he said as he lifted me up and cradled me in his arms.

"I love you Edward," I sighed as he carefully placed me in the center of the bed. He positioned himself over me and started kissing the hollow of my neck. Slowly his lips grazed up my neck and finally met my lips. My fingers tangled in his hair as our lips meshed together. He slowly pushed himself into me and I moaned into his mouth.

Everything he did drove me crazy. I loved how when we connected his eyes searched out mine, and I loved how our gazes locked. The pleasurable look his face got only further amplified the experience for me. My eyes met his as he thrust. His golden gaze was filled with passion and love and I hoped my eyes conveyed the same to him.

He rested his forehead against mine as he continued his motions. Our eye contact never broke. A wave of pleasure overtook my body and against my wishes, my eyes closed. I felt Edward tense and then he groaned loudly. He crashed to the side of me, pulling me to him.

Our breathing was erratic as we attempted to calm ourselves. Resting my head against his chest, I heard every breath he took. My hand was lying against his chest drawing melancholy patterns. He held me against him while stroking his thumb up and down my arm.

"Bella," he said after a few moments of silence, his velvety voice slightly husky but still as sexy as always.

"Hmm?" I replied words still beyond my grasp.

"Thank you for the hot tub."

"You're welcome," I replied, smiling. The hot tub was definitely, at least in my mind, the perfect thing to get him. Sitting in the hot tub with Edward was indescribable. The contrast between my cold skin and the hot liquid drove my senses crazy. It was as if every cell in my skin was tingling with this newly found warmth.

"So that was what you and Alice had planned?" he asked.

"Yes," I giggled.

"She honestly amazes me," Edward chuckled.

"She definitely knows what she is talking about," I sighed. If I hadn't trusted her this evening would not have been half as great as is it was. Being under the stars with Edward in our newfound "meadow" was magical. Moments like that I would treasure every day of my long existence.

"She was working with you the whole time wasn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Did you enjoy your little surprise?" he asked as he continued to stroke my arm with his thumb.

"More than you know," I sighed.

"How did you get it in here?" he asked.

"Jasper and Emmett," I laughed.

"I thought they were thinking some unusually explicit thoughts," he chuckled.

"They have all done so much for us," I sighed, thinking of how each had played a role in helping me. Alice had acquired the tub and the outfits for me, Jasper and Emmett had installed it, and Rosalie had fixed my hair.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Edward, we should do something for them!" I exclaimed excited about the idea. Of course Alice would not be surprised, but she would be grateful nonetheless.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe you could help me figure it out," I replied looking up at him.

"Sure, I think it would be a good idea to do something for them."

"Me too, I can't wait to see their faces," I sighed as I snuggled closer to Edward. My newly acquired siblings had done so much for me and I wanted to give back to them. Jasper and Emmett had not only installed the tub, but had accompanied Edward and I many times hunting when they didn't really need it. Alice was of course Alice, and had helped in more ways than I could even imagine. Rosalie had fixed up my old truck and had recently opened herself to me, not an easy task for her. My heart swelled with love when I thought of all they had done. I would do something nice for them. Each of them deserved some sort of praise.

**(A/N: As promised here is the awaited hot tub scene! Please review and tell me what you tell me what you think. Was it worth the wait? What do you think Edward and Bella should do for their siblings? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, and to my beta xedwardxloverx! Oh, before I forget, I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for a future story I could write? I've been tossing some ideas in the air and was wondering what you all thought? Obviously, not a Jake story, lol. But, anyways, all ideas are welcome, I just need some prompts!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

I was very reluctant to leave the cabin early that morning. Spending the night with Edward, was amazing and as always, came to an end much too soon. As he locked the door a small sigh escaped me. I knew we would be coming back, but I couldn't help but miss it already.

"Will be back love," Edward laughed, seemingly reading my mind.

"I know," I replied as he took my hand. That morning I had discovered that Alice had not only packed the bikini, but clothes for the both of us to wear today as well. I was glad that I wouldn't have to put the dress and heels back on. As beautiful as the outfit was, it was not the most comfortable garment I had ever worn. I would definitely be thanking her for packing a jean, t-shirt combo, along with some comfortable sneakers. Edward's outfit was similar to mine, and I had to laugh to myself when I noticed she had matched us even now.

"What are you thinking?" Edward said, bringing me from my thoughts. I noticed that we had yet to move and I had to laugh at the daze my thoughts had momentarily put me in.

"How amazing Alice is, and that we really need to do something great for her," I sighed.

"We will," he smiled as he took a step forward. Approaching the Volvo, he opened the door for me and I slid in. He was always the perfect gentleman. Walking around the car, he got in and started it up. He backed the Volvo down the long drive and back on the road. I watched as the wooded driveway faded from view and internally sighed, thinking of what a wonderful evening the night before had been.

"Bella, love," Edward brought me from my thoughts. I turned my attention to him and saw that he was smiling.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"I think I may know what to do," he replied as I felt the Volvo come to the stop. I looked up to see that we were already back.

"Really? What?" I asked eagerly as he opened the car door for me.

"Later," he laughed as he took my arm and we walked into the house.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as we walked in the door. She was visibly bouncing from the excitement. I knew she had seen that we were planning something, it was inevitable.

"Hey Alice!" I replied as she bounded towards us, throwing her arms around the both of us.

"What's gotten into her?" Emmett chuckled as he walked into the living room.

"No idea," Edward replied laughing.

"I'm so excited Bella!" Alice chirped as she let go of us and took a few steps back to resume bouncing in place.

"I'm glad Alice, but maybe you should calm down," I giggled.

"Yeah, Alice, think of Jasper," Edward laughed.

"He's not here right now, he had to take a walk," she laughed. Poor Jasper, she had driven him out of the house.

"Alice, you were right," I grinned as Edward pulled me closer to his side.

"Told you so," she laughed.

"Thanks Alice," I replied.

"No problem. And I must say, I like what the future holds," she giggled.

"What does the future hold?" Emmett asked as he took a seat on the couch. I looked at her pleadingly trying to convey that I didn't want her tell him, but I wasn't for sure she got the hint.

"Just some good times for Jazzy and me," she laughed.

"Alice, really, that was too much," Edward groaned closing his eyes and shaking his head as if to rid it of an unpleasant thought.

"Sorry for the visual," she giggled. I couldn't take it anymore; I burst out laughing at what she had said and Emmett immediately joined in.

"Nice one Alice!" he laughed, clutching to his sides.

"Emmett," Edward snarled.

"What, it's just a little harmless fun," he chuckled.

"That's hardly harmless, you're scarring me for life!" he yelled. I could only imagine what type of show Emmett was putting on, but I was sure that whatever it was would be for adults only, for sure.

"Come on Bella! Let's go upstairs," Edward growled as he started walking forward. I followed along with him, laughing the entire way. The look on his face was priceless.

"And you think that is amusing, do you?" he asked as he closed the bedroom door behind us.

"No," I giggled, gripping at my side.

"Two can play at that game," he replied in a serious tone.

"Sorry Edward, the look on your face was priceless. What exactly did you see?"I asked, trying to regain my composure.

"You really don't want to know."

"Come on! It can't be that bad."

"Oh, but it is," he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, surely not," I replied, pushing him further. I couldn't help but laugh at his reactions.

"Just put it this way. I saw more of Rose and Jasper than I'd ever care admit," he groaned as he went over to the desk and took a seat. I started giggling again and turned my back so that he couldn't see.

"Bella, are you still laughing at me?" he asked.

"No," I giggled. As the words escaped my mouth, he was at my side pulling me to him.

"So you think that's funny huh?" he chuckled along with me.

"Not really the images, more like your reaction," I explained in between fits of giggles.

"If you were in my place you'd understand," he sighed.

"I'm sure I would," I replied, finally containing myself. I knew it had to be hard for him to hear and see what everyone was thinking. I could only imagine how difficult it made things. There had to be so much noise.

"Now, would you like to hear my plans?" he asked, pulling at me at arms distance to look at me.

"Yes!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Bella," he laughed.

"Way to go Edward!" Emmett chuckled from downstairs.

"Get your head out of the gutter Emmett," Edward growled.

"Sorry Edward, Bella just seemed to be pleased, is all," he chuckled.

"What?!" I shrieked in horror. Was Emmett really insinuating that? A look of horror crossed my face, and was amplified when I heard Edward laughing.

"And what exactly do you find funny?" I asked, looking at him seriously.

"You, that look was priceless," he continued to laugh using my own words against me.

"Edward," I scowled, trying to seem angry. Deep down I knew what he was doing and I actually found it funny.

"What? You laughed at me," he replied, eying me suspiciously. I was trying to find a retort but instead I burst out in laughter.

"Do I really want to ask what you two are doing?" Emmett called from downstairs in a roar of laughter.

"No, you don't, Emmett," I giggled and was once again clutching at my sides. Edward, too, was laughing heartily.

Walking over to the bed, Edward and I flopped down and laughed until if possible, we would be crying.

"I think you stunned him Bella," Edward said after a few moments.

"I believe so," I giggled. It was unlike Emmett to let any one have the last say. He was probably downstairs, as we spoke, mouth open in shock.

"So, do you want to know what I have planned?" he asked as I turned my gaze to him. I nodded my head and waited for him to reply.

"Well, I think we should return the favor and send them on couple's get-a-ways," he whispered in a voice only audible to me.

"That would be great! Where did you have in mind?" I whispered back.

"Well, I was thinking a tour through Italy for Jasper and Alice, that way he could visit some of the historical sites and she could go shopping in Milan," he replied.

"That's great!! They will absolutely love it," I beamed. It was a win-win situation. Both would get to do something they enjoyed.

"For Rosalie and Emmett, I was thinking about a car show that is taking place in New York next month, it will mainly be concept cars and such," he replied.

"But will Emmett enjoy that?" I asked. Sure, Rosalie had a love for cars, but I wasn't sure if Emmett did as well. I wanted both to enjoy the get-a-way. After all, that's what it was all about.

"Emmett doesn't love cars as much as Rosalie, but he will enjoy seeing her happy and I know they will find things to do," he laughed.

"That sounds good, and we could buy him another Guitar Hero controller," I laughed. Last month, after losing to Jasper for the thirteenth time, he accidently snapped his guitar in half. Rosalie refused to get him another one, saying that the fifth was the last.

"Yeah, that would make his day," he chuckled.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I asked. I couldn't go shopping for anything, and I really didn't want Alice to purchase her own gift.

"Internet," he grinned.

"Perfect!" I said, a little too loudly.

"They're at it again," Emmett laughed.

"Shut up Emmett!" I heard Rosalie say after a loud smack was heard.

"Ow!" he groaned.

"That should teach you."

"Yeah," he laughed, knowing very well that it hadn't.

"They're quite a pair," I giggled as Edward got up and grabbed his laptop from the desk.

"So, how long are we sending them away?" I asked as he sat the laptop between us and started bringing up internet sites.

"A week?" he asked.

"How about two?"

"Sure, if that's what you want," he grinned. It was then it hit me, with them gone we would be all alone with just Esme and Carlisle. Wait! We hadn't decided to do anything for them.

"What about Esme and Carlisle?" I whispered. They had been as helpful as the rest, if not more at times. They were my surrogate mother and father, and I thought they deserved to have a little time to themselves as well.

"With work, Carlisle will not be able to take a break, but maybe we could arrange something special for them here?" he suggested.

"Yes, that sounds good," I smiled. He was utterly brilliant.

"Ok, so I just booked a tour of Italy for the same time as the car show," he replied clicking enter on the keyboard.

"Good, and what about traveling and hotels?" I asked.

"It was a package. I booked Rosalie and Emmett a flight to New York and booked them at The Peninsula," he replied.

"Isn't that close to the shopping district?"

"Yes," he smiled. Rosalie was absolutely going to love it. Two of her favorite things--shopping and cars! Emmett would be ecstatic to see Rosalie so happy, and I'm sure she would make him happy. That's all Emmett ever really wants anyway. Plus, I'm sure when we gave him the new guitar he wouldn't be able to think of anything else for days. I was about to burst with excitement.

"What about the car show?" I asked, trying to watch him work his magic on the internet.

"I just purchased the tickets," he replied. His hands were flying over the keyboard quickly as he went to the different travel sites.

"So, everything is taken care of?" I asked.

"Yes, we just have to plan out something for Carlisle and Esme,"

"I think I may have an idea," I replied, making sure to keep my tone down. We wanted to keep it as much of a surprise as possible.

"Yes, I'm listening," he said as he moved the laptop aside.

"They haven't had any alone time for a while, so maybe we could make the house really romantic, you know music, candles, rose petals, and give them an evening to themselves.

"That's perfect Bella, they will love it," he replied.

"So, when are we sending them away?" I asked.

"I booked everything for week after next," he replied.

"Great, when do we tell them?" I asked.

"The tickets will arrive in about two days and we will tell them then," he replied as he pulled me into his lap and started to play with my hair.

"Do you really think they will like it?" I asked.

"I know they will," he sighed, resting his head on my shoulder while wrapping his arms around me.

"Good, I really want to show them how much I appreciate what they do for me," I sighed as I rested against him.

"They will love it, trust me."

"I trust you," I smiled as I thought of all the possible reactions they would have. I hoped that they all liked what Edward and I were doing for them. They had each done so much for me and I wanted to repay them. Would they like it?

**(A/N: First, I'd like to say sorry I took so long updating. Classes are getting unbearably hectic and I have like zero time anymore. But, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you like what Edward and Bella have planned for the rest of the family. I have the next chapter written and it should be up soon, it still has to be edited. And, I'd like to say thanks to all the reviewers, readers, and to my beta xedwardxxloverx. So, what do you think, will they like their surprises? What will Edward and Bella with all the siblings gone? Please review and let me know what you think, like it or no?)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Looking over my math book, I tried to figure out the complex equations. Dividing algorithms was definitely not my niche in life. Huffing loudly, I closed the book and put my hands on my head, trying to figure out the problems. Why did math have to be so complicated?

"Are you having trouble?" Edward asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah," I groaned, running my fingers through my hair.

"Let me help you," he said as he took a seat next to me. "What page?" he asked, flipping opening the cover of the College Algebra textbook.

"Two thirty one."

"Here, what problems?" he asked as he came to the page.

"One through fifty, evens," I sighed. The professor was smart enough not to give odds, unfortunately. I couldn't go to the back of the book for the answers and I had to actually work it out.

"This isn't too bad. Dividing algorithms is simple once you get the hang of it," he said as he took my notebook and pencil and copied down the first problem.

"That's easy for you to say," I muttered as he finished writing out the numbers.

"Calm down love, it's really not that bad," he laughed.

"Just teach me already," I groaned as I turned to give him my full attention. Just looking at the jumble of numbers and letters confused me.

"Do you remember the rule for exponents?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And if you are dividing exponents you…?" he questioned.

"Subtract."

"Right, the first step of this problem is to dissect it…" he started. My mind instantly started working at warp speed trying to absorb all the knowledge he was providing me with, but failing horribly.

"Now, as you can see it divides out evenly," he finished the problem. I looked down at it in awe and wondered how a problem so difficult to me was a piece of cake for him.

"Edward, I don't speak math," I groaned as I looked down at the paper and attempted to figure out what he had done.

"Just watch," he laughed as he slowly took the problem apart. I concentrated solely on where the numbers were coming from and finally, it clicked. I just needed to see it worked out and I understood.

"Thanks Edward!" I exclaimed as I took the paper from him and started on the next problem.

"Your welcome," he laughed.

"I just needed to see it worked out," I said as I copied down the next problem.

"I knew you could do it, you just need to calm down and process the information," he replied.

"Yeah, I was focusing too much on your words and not on what you were doing," I admitted as I did one of the problems quickly for him to inspect.

"Good job," he smiled as he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks to my wonderful teacher," I sighed as I scribbled down yet another problem.

"It was all you," he replied.

"We could debate about this forever, but I know the truth and I don't have time to argue about it right now, this has to be turned in by six," I stated hurriedly as I noticed the time ticking away on my laptop. It was already four thirty!

"You know I'm right," he chuckled as he stood from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He normally would stay here while I was doing my math in case I needed some assistance. It wasn't like him to leave.

"Carlisle would like to speak with me for a few minutes."

"Oh, ok," I sighed as I continued my math.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said as he left the room. I was in the middle of a problem when I wondered what Carlisle could possibly want to talk to Edward about.

EPOV

Leaving Bella in our bedroom, I walked down the hall to Carlisle's office.

_"Come in Edward,"_ Carlisle thought as I approached his door. I opened it and slipped in, closing the door behind me. He was perched behind his desk putting a file away.

_"Don't be worried son, I just needed to talk with you a few moments,"_ he thought. I nodded my head and took a seat in front of his large wooden desk.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked in a low whisper, as to be unheard by the rest of the house. I watched his expression closely, wondering what was possibly on his mind that he had yet to show me.

_"I understand that there was an altercation between Irina and Bella, and that Bella let her walk away,"_ Carlisle thought. I acknowledged his words by nodding my head, and waited for him to continue.

_"Edward, why didn't she just let Tanya kill Irina?"_

"She doesn't see life as a price to pay at any means," I explained. To be honest, it was a bit of a mystery, even to me. I understand that she was forgiving, but really, how much could one person take? If I were in her shoes, I would have ripped Irina apart myself. But, then again, that's what made Bella special. She was always surprising me with her actions, and each time she reminded me of what a truly wonderful person she was. I could be a bit biased, but I'm sure she was some sort of angel, at least mine.

_"She really is kindhearted. But Edward, she needs to learn that there may be a time when taking another's life is necessary. Irina is on the loose now to do as she pleases. She could very well come back here to harm or, even worse, to kill Bella."_

"Is that what worries you?" I whispered back looking at his troubled expression.

_"Yes, Edward. She needs to learn to fight and to take care of herself. If such an occasion should rise where we have to fight, she needs to be ready. She can't hide behind you anymore."_

"Carlisle, I'm perfectly able to take care of her," I growled lowly.

_"Edward, I'm not insinuating that you can't take care of her. But, honestly, do you not think it wise to teach her how to defend herself when necessary? What if you two should be separated? What would happen then?"_

"I understand that. I just don't think she will be up to learning that right now. She is so set on other things," I tried to explain.

_"At least talk to her, son. She needs to be trained, and you need to talk to her about how forgiving to be. I just want what's best for the two of you Edward. Take my words in heed."_

"I'll talk to her," I sighed as I stood up.

_"Good. Oh, before I forget, you have mail,"___he thought as he handed me a stack of big orange envelopes.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said as I turned to leave the room, mail in hand. I really wasn't for sure how to address this to Bella. Would she want to learn how to fight? Would she agree that there was a time when she could be too forgiving? I pondered over these thoughts as I walked back to our room, back to my love.

BPOV

I had just finished the last problem when Edward returned. In his hand was a large stack of envelopes. I knew what they were. It was the tickets and information for the get-a-ways that we had planned.

"Are you finished?" Edward asked as he sat the envelopes down on our desk.

"Yep," I smiled in excitement as I handed him my paper to check.

"Good, you didn't miss any," he replied smiling brightly after a few moments of checking over my work.

"What can I say? I had an excellent teacher," I grinned.

"Like I said before love, it was all you," he replied. I rolled my eyes at his expression and I pushed submit on my homework and sent it to my professor.

"Would you like to see what I have?" he asked picking up the largest envelope.

"Of course!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly. He chuckled as he brought over the parcel and handed it to me. I carefully opened it and poured the contents on the bed. Inside were tickets for the tour and various locations around Italy. I smiled when I tried to imagine how excited Alice was at this moment.

"Here is the rest," Edward said, handing me the other bulging envelopes. I carefully opened them all and reviewed the contents. He had taken care of everything: hotels, traveling, tours, everything.

"They are going to love it!" I whispered excitedly as I arranged everything in a pile that was to go to the respected owners.

"I hope so," he smiled.

"When do we give it to them?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Emmett and Rosalie are out hunting right now, but when they get back we can give it to them."

"Alright, I can't wait to see their faces!" I exclaimed still whispering.

"Me either," he admitted as he took a seat next to me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, noticing a worried expression crossing his face.

"No, not really."

"Edward, what is it?" I asked semi-frantically.

"Calm down love, I just wanted to talk to you about some things."

"Well, I'm listening," I replied a bit impatiently. I was about to bust not knowing what was going on in his mind. Did it have to deal with what he and Carlisle had just discussed, whatever it was?

"Carlisle feels that you should be training," he sighed.

"I am training," I replied, rolling my eyes. For the last couple of months, I went out on almost a daily basis and worked on my tolerance to human blood. What else did he expect?

"Not that type of training. He suggested that you learn how to properly defend yourself in case such a need arises," he sighed. I could tell this took a lot out of him to tell me. But, I really wondered, why? Did he think that I would mind learning how to defend myself? I actually thought it was a fabulous idea. I couldn't expect Edward to always be there to take care of me. I needed to be able to walk on my own two feet, so to speak.

"Well, when do we start?" I giggled as I took in his serious expression.

"Seriously Bella, this doesn't bother you?" he asked, keeping his gaze locked with mine.

"Not at all. I think it's a great idea. I want to be able to take care of myself."

"You know I'll always take care of you."

"I know Edward, but there could be a time when I need to take care of myself, and it's good to know how," I sighed. Silly, overprotective Edward, he would always worry about me.

"Alright, well we can start up in a few weeks when Jasper and Emmett get back," he relented. I did, however, remember that he said he had _things_ to talk about, not just _a_ thing to talk about.

"You said you had _things_ to talk about," I stated, looking at him.

"Yes," he muttered, casting his gaze to the bedspread.

"Come on Edward, please just tell me what it is."

"He thinks you need to know when you are being overly forgiving," he muttered under his breath.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"He thinks it's a bad idea that you let Irina go."

"Edward, seriously, I'm not worried about her. If she comes back she will get what's coming to her."

"But Bella, love, if you had allowed Tanya to do away with her in the first place she wouldn't be a threat now."

"Edward, I don't see her as a threat. I can take care of myself," I laughed at him. His expression, unfortunately, remained the same serious one he sported before.

"Really, there is a time to be forgiving and a time for standing up for yourself," he stated after I had suppressed my giggles.

"I understand that Edward, and I have no intentions of allowing anyone to run over me. But at the same time, I don't believe in taking someone's life because I'm pissed off. I also believe in second chances, but that's it, I don't give third chances."

"Bella, you really amaze me. Only you can be so forgiving," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed.

"Emmett! I swear if you so much as touch me right now I will kill your Jeep beyond repair!" Rosalie's voice echoed through the house as we heard them enter.

"Rosie, baby, it was an accident."

"Yeah, right," she growled loudly. I looked at Edward and we immediately began to crack up. Now would definitely be a good time to give them the gifts.

"Let's go downstairs," Edward said as he pulled me up from the bed.

"I hope they like it," I sighed as I picked up the stuff and followed Edward downstairs. It was only a matter of moments before I would find out the truth. I just hoped that what I was about to give them would express how much I truly cared about them. I wanted them to be as happy as they had made me. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I saw a very disheveled looking Rose and a very regretful looking Emmett. Alice had just tugged Jasper in the room, and was literally beaming. As a consequence of this, Jasper sported a very goofy, but agitated, grin.

"Emmett you big oaf, can't you contain yourself for one minute?" Rosalie growled, pulling sticks from her beautiful blonde hair.

"You were just so irresistible when you were about to spring on that buck," he chuckled. That was definitely the wrong move on his behalf. For all to see, Rosalie smacked him hard across the face and turned to huff out of the room.

"Wait Rose!" Alice called after her.

"Not now Alice!" she growled.

"Really, it's worth the wait!" Alice replied. Edward and I remained rooted to the bottom of the stairs, waiting for events to play themselves out so we could give them our gifts.

"Fine, what do you want?" Rosalie yelled as she turned to face us. Emmett stood stunned in the same place Rosalie had left him, obviously not expecting that reaction.

"Well, actually, Edward and I have something to say," I finally spoke up.

"This better be good," she replied her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, it is!" Alice exclaimed shuffling in her seat. Jasper groaned as he attempted to calm Alice.

"We feel that each of you have helped us out immensely for so long, and we have yet to express how much it truly means to us. Without the help each of you, I really don't know where I would be now. You all have truly added to our happiness, and we would like to give you all a little happiness in return," I spoke, smiling brightly. Alice was now standing and had pulled Jasper up as well. Rosalie had gone from angry beyond reason to total shock. Emmett remained dumbfounded throughout the entire time.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked finally.

"Edward, since you came up with the idea, I think you should tell them," I said, turning to look at him.

"Bella, you know as well as I do that you were the one that came up with the idea to give them something," he replied, eyeing me warily.

"Yes, but you came up with the gift ideas," I phrased carefully. I wanted the oblivious to remain so.

"Fine, well for Jasper and Alice we booked a tour of Italy," he said as I held out the pile of papers for them.

"Thank you so much Bella!" Alice exclaimed, and she took the papers and handed them to Jasper. I thought she was going to turn and walk away but, of course, I was fooled. As soon as Jasper had the papers, she turned and threw her arms around the both us.

"Thank you too Edward."

"You're welcome," Edward laughed.

"You do know what's in Italy, right?" I asked, looking down at the little pixie.

"Milan!" she exclaimed as she started to bounce, Edward and I still locked in her grasp.

"There are lots of historical sights to see as well, Jasper," I added.

"Thank you both," he replied. He was definitely having a hard time controlling himself with Alice's emotional overload.

"Alice, as much as I love this display of sibling love, I want to find out what my gift is," Rosalie said, becoming impatient.

"You're going to absolutely love it Rose!" she giggled as she let go of us, unleashing her giddiness on Jasper.

"Knowing your love of cars, we thought that a trip to New York to this year's international car show would be appreciated, as well as a weeks stay at The Peninsula," Edward said. A big grin crossed both Emmett's and Rosalie's faces at the mention of a trip to New York.

"Are you serious?" Rosalie asked excitedly as she grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him over to us.

"Yes, we really want you all to have a good time," I replied.

"Bella, Edward, I don't know what to say," Rosalie said as I handed her the stack of tickets, papers, and guides.

"How about thank you?" Emmett laughed.

"Thank you," she said as she stepped forward, and to my surprise, briefly hugged us both. Emmett of course, being his big bear self, pulled us into what should have been a bone-crushing embrace.

"I can't breathe Emmett," I choked out.

"Sorry," he laughed as he put us down.

"Oh, I almost forgot Emmett, we bought you a Guitar Hero controller," I said, only to be pulled into a more forceful hug.

"You're going to crush her Emmett," Edward growled.

"Sorry. Did you hear that Rosie?" Emmett asked as he sat me back down.

"Yes," she sighed.

"I bet it's broken within the first week," Jasper laughed.

"I'll take that bet," Edward chuckled.

"Hey! I learned my lesson," Emmett pouted.

"Sure you have," I laughed, remembering how he had lost his temper and pulverized the last one.

"I bet I don't break it for a month at least!" he said.

"Sure, sure," I giggled.

"Isn't that hotel in the shopping district?" Rosalie interrupted.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"I can't believe you would do all this," she said, looking over the arrangements.

"It's the least we can do," I said as I looked at all their happy faces.

"Bella, you didn't have to repay us," Jasper said as he looked over a tour booklet.

"I wanted to give you all something, each of you have been so good to Edward and I."

"That's what brothers and sisters are for!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah Bella, we don't mind doing things for one another," Alice said, still smiling.

"We know that. But you all have had to sacrifice a lot and we wanted to make you feel as happy as we are," Edward said before I could form words.

"This really means a lot to us," Alice said for Jasper and herself.

"Rosie and I really love it," Emmett added as he pulled Rosalie to his side.

"I'm happy that you all like it," I sighed as I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and rested my head against his chest.

"Oh, Rose, guess what this means?" Alice asked, a new wave of excitement taking over her body.

"What?" she asked, not as enthused as a very hyper Alice.

"Shopping! We have to get clothes, suit cases, everything!" she exclaimed as grabbed Rosalie and started to spin her around.

"When do you want to go?" she asked slightly more excited than what she was before.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing," she laughed as well as the rest of us. Any occasion to shop for Alice was like Christmas to her, and she got quite enthused when the occasion reared its head.

"Well, what are we waiting on?" Alice giggled.

"If you haven't noticed Alice, I have dirt, sticks, and weeds every where," Rosalie said.

"Go get ready!" Alice laughed.

"Let's go upstairs," Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and we walked upstairs to leave them to their plans. I was extremely happy to find that they had enjoyed our gifts.

**(A/N: My nightmarish week of exams is finally over! Ugh, a horrible terrible week, to say the least. But, I did manage to write this and I hope you all enjoy it! SO, what do you think? Will Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice all have a good time on their vacation? What's bound to happen? Please review and let me know what you think. Oh, I have a new story posted if your interested, please read and vote on my new poll (it concerns my new story). Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Also, thanks to my beta xedwardxxloverx!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

It was the day before Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were going to leave. I had to admit, I was definitely going to miss them all. I just didn't realize how much until now.

Alice and Rose were out doing some last minute shopping, while Jasper and Emmett had gone out for a hunt. The house felt quite lonely with all of them gone and I could only imagine how it would feel tomorrow and the weeks to follow.

I had resorted to cleaning up Edward's and my bedroom, when he walked in carrying a picture album.

"What do you have there?" I asked, tossing some dirty clothes into the hamper.

"Pictures," he smiled as he took a seat on the end of the bed. Following his example, I carefully plopped myself down beside him and examined the leather album.

"What kind of pictures?"

"Well, some are from high school, and others I had Renee mail to me," he replied as he held out the album.

"You did what!?" I asked in horror. Knowing my crazy, eccentric mother Renee, she had mailed the most horribly embarrassing pictures she could find.

"Not to worry love, they are all beautiful," he grinned as he opened the front cover. I sighed in defeat as I turned my attention to the awaiting picture. To my surprise, it was a snapshot of us dancing at our wedding. I wasn't even aware that we had photos taken. Sneaky Alice had obviously popped up at random moments, catching us off guard. I would have to thank her later. It was a wonderful picture.

"Did my mother mail you the album?" I asked, still examining the photograph.

"No, just some pictures. Esme put this together for me," he replied, turning the page.

"Oh," I replied as the next picture came into view. Staring back at me was a very happy Charlie, another photo from the wedding. He had some cake on his shirt, so I knew it had to be at the reception.

"I got the clumsiness from him," I giggled, eyeing Charlie's cake stain.

"I can see," Edward chuckled as he turned the page.

"Who's that?" I asked, eyeing a brown, curly haired girl that I was sitting next to in a cafeteria. I knew her name. I just couldn't recall it.

"It's Jessica, Bella," Edward sighed. I knew what he was doing then. He was trying to help me remember.

"Oh, yeah. It's just hard to recall names," I replied as I gazed back at her. She hadn't been the best of friends to me. If I never remembered her I would not be sad.

Without saying another word, he turned to the next page. Staring back at me was a happy looking Angela and Ben.

"I miss Angela," I sighed as I looked down at her beaming face. She was my only true friend, besides the Cullens and Jake, that I had made while I lived in Forks.

"You remember her?" Edward questioned.

"Yes," I replied, looking up at him to meet his intense golden gaze. "What is it?" I asked, not aware of what could be bothering him.

"It seems that you are forgetting people that have caused you trouble during your human life," he said.

"Oh, I never thought of it like that before," I sighed. I guess that did make sense, it wasn't like I was trying to remember them or anything. I had just internally admitted to myself that if I forgot about Jessica I wouldn't really care all that much.

"What about this one?" he asked, bringing me from my thoughts. Staring back at me was a very goofy looking Mike who had his arm around Jessica.

"I could never forget Mike," I laughed. That kid just didn't know when to take a hint. As often as I made it clear that I had no desire to ever go out with him, he would never give up.

"And why's that?" Edward asked, looking at me seriously. I had to laugh at his sudden display of jealousy, it was quite cute.

"Because, he was quite unforgettable," I laughed as I saw the expression turn from serious to angry. It was quite comical how he was becoming jealous of Mike. Especially considering how much I detested even the thought of Mike.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked angrily, shutting the photo album harshly and tossing it aside.

"That means that he is hard to forget," I continued to giggle.

"And what exactly makes him so unforgettable?"

"Well, if you must really know, the kid really couldn't take a hint to save his life," I admitted as I burst out in laughter. Finally catching on, Edward started to laugh as well.

"Jealous are we?" I asked after we had calmed down.

"No," Edward replied quickly, only to result in me laughing even harder.

"Edward," I said, eyeing him suspiciously. I was on to him, he hadn't fooled me.

"Ok, maybe I was," he smirked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really. Can we drop it?" he groaned.

"And why would you be jealous, Edward?" I asked, ignoring his last comment.

"Because."

"Why because?"

"Bella," Edward scowled.

"What? I just want to know why you were jealous," I replied innocently.

"Because I just was, ok?"

"Edward, that's hardly an answer," I said seriously.

"You really want to know? I don't like the thoughts he used to have of you and him together. And I most certainly don't like the thought of some jerk like him trying to get my wife," he growled.

"Edward, you know that's absurd, right?" I laughed.

"How is it absurd?" he asked angrily.

"For one, Mike is no where near us. Second of all, you are forgetting one major thing," I replied.

"And that would be?"

"That I married the man I love and that I would never give Mike the time of day," I replied.

"That's two things," Edward replied, grinning.

"Well, I guess it sucks to be Mike, huh?" I laughed and Edward quickly joined in.

"Yes, I think so," he chuckled.

"Rosalie, that dress is going to look fabulous," Alice's chiming voice could be heard downstairs.

"I know. Emmett better not rip this one," she replied as I heard both of them walking up the stairs.

"I'm going to go speak with Alice and Rose for a few minutes," I said as I stood up. I was going to have Edward alone for two whole weeks and wanted some time with Alice and Rose before they left.

"Ok. I was actually thinking of joining Emmett and Jasper, they're nearby."

"Alright, go have fun," I smiled.

"Do you need to hunt?" he asked.

"Not yet, but tomorrow I probably will," I groaned, feeling the slight burn in the back of my throat.

"We'll go out tomorrow after everyone leaves," he replied, closing the distance between us and wrapping his arms around me.

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled.

"I love you," he said before kissing my forehead.

"I love you too," I sighed, enjoying the way his lips felt against my skin.

"I'll be back soon," he said as he let go of me.

"Be careful."

"Of course," he laughed, rolling his eyes. He walked me down the hall and then turned to go down the stairs.

"Bye love," he called out to me as he went out the door.

"Bye."

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she opened her door and pulled me into her room.

"What?" I asked, looking at the over-enthused little pixie.

"I'm just so excited! Paris is going to be so much fun!"

"Are you going to bring me back a t-shirt?" I asked as I took a seat on the end of her bed. Her room was filled with luggage. She had a large carryon, probably exactly the size specified, and two others. Jasper, I could see, only had his one carry on bag.

"I'm going to the fashion capital of the world and you expect a t-shirt?" she asked in shock.

"Yes," I laughed.

"Rose!" Alice called.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked as she entered the room.

"Did you hear what Bella said?"

"No, I was preoccupied."

"Tell her Bella," Alice replied as if what I had said was a big deal.

"I asked if she was going to bring me back a t-shirt," I sighed. A lock of pure horror crossed Rosalie's face as she comprehended my words.

"Seriously Bella, a T-SHIRT? You have got to be kidding me!" she shrieked.

"No, I'm serious," I replied, keeping my best straight face.

"Bella, you do realize what Milan is, correct?" Rosalie asked, giving me an expression that clearly questioned my sanity.

"Yes, fashion capitol of the world. I'm sure they have some really hot tourist t-shirts. Ooh, I know! You could buy me one that says my friend went to Milan and all I got was this crappy t-shirt!" I laughed, remembering a t-shirt my mom had given me after the honeymoon she went on with Phil. They had gone to Myrtle Beach and she brought me back a flaming orange t-shirt that said my mom went to Myrtle Beach and all I got was a shirt. Even now when I thought of it I found it rather amusing. The looks on the two of their faces was priceless.

"Have we taught her nothing?" Alice asked, turning her attention to Rose.

"Obviously not," Rosalie sighed, shaking her head in disgust.

"Come on! Oh, and you could get Edward one to match!"

"Bella--," Alice started.

"No, even better idea! You could buy matching couples t-shirts! You know, like the one's they make on the beach that look spray painted?" I interrupted. Alice had once confessed during one of our many shopping trips to the mall before my wedding, that she thought these were the most hideous clothing items known to man.

"You're kidding, right?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I want one that has dark blue writing that says Bella and Edward forever and a little lamb in the middle and on his you can put Edward and Bella forever and put a lion in the middle!" I giggled. They were too easy.

"That is beyond hideous Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, I happen to like t-shirts."

"T-shirts are one thing, but walking billboards are another!" Rosalie replied, clearly frustrated. I couldn't take it anymore. I completely burst out in hysterics.

"Wait a minute!" Alice started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Rosalie asked, still not in on my joke.

"She was never serious," Alice laughed.

"Bella, you're evil!" Rosalie joined in laughing.

"Thank you."

"So, is it ok if I buy you some clothes?" Alice asked, giving me her best pretty-please pout. Honestly, I don't know who could say no to that. She looked so adorable and innocent when she did that.

"Fine, but nothing outrageous and only a couple of things," I sighed.

"Yay!" she giggled.

"I'll be shopping for you too Bella," Rosalie added, an evil glint present in her eye. I internally shuddered at the possibilities of what she would buy. It would more than likely be skimpy, probably red, and something lacy.

"Really, don't waste your money on me you guys, this is all about you."

"Of course it's about us. But we will be bringing things back for everyone," Alice laughed.

"Yeah Bella, did you really expect us not to?" Rosalie laughed.

"Well, I didn't expect anything."

"Silly Bella," Alice chimed.

"So, what are your and Edward's plans?" Rosalie asked as she took a seat beside me on the bed.

"Nothing that I know of."

"Don't worry, he'll keep you entertained," Alice giggled.

"Alice," I groaned.

"What? He is going to," she replied, trying to act dumb.

"Bella, I hope this doesn't sound ungrateful, but why did you have to buy Emmett a Guitar Hero controller?" Rosalie groaned.

"I just remembered how sad he was when he broke his last one and I noticed him looking at it a few times," I replied.

"Ever since it came in the mail that's all he's been doing," she groaned.

"Sorry Rose."

"It's ok, he will get his payback when we are in New York," she replied, grinning wickedly.

"Poor Emmett," Alice laughed.

"I don't even want to know," I replied, shaking my head.

"No, no you don't," Alice replied, giggling.

"I still can't believe you did this for us," Rosalie said.

"Like I said, you all deserve it."

"You picked the perfect place for me and Jasper," Alice sighed.

"Edward actually picked the locations," I admitted.

"Yes, but Bella you did come up with the idea in the first place."

"That may be true, but I can hardly take credit for the location ideas," I sighed.

"Bella, would you like to watch some movies?" Alice asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh, your nails are horrid Bella," Rosalie groaned as she took my hand to study my nails. Alice and Rosalie very seldom watched a movie without involving pedicures and manicures.

"Not to worry, I've got the perfect color," Alice giggled as she pulled out a mauve colored tube of polish.

"That's pretty," Rose smiled as she took the polish.

"What movie?" Alice asked holding up "The Notebook", "The Wizard of Oz", and "Titanic".

"Really? _'The Wizard of Oz',_ Alice?" I laughed.

"What, those were some hot shoes," Rosalie laughed.

"And all those cute little short people," Alice giggled.

"Alright, _'The Wizard of Oz'_ it is then," I laughed.

"I knew you'd pick it," she chuckled as she put the DVD into the DVD player.

"Of course you did, you are Alice after all." With that we all burst out in a fit of giggles. I could tell already that I would miss them both, as well as the boys. Each of them brought something special to my life and I saw them as permanent fixtures now.

As I sat in Alice's room watching Dorothy follow the yellow brick road, Rosalie painted my nails the dusty pink shade. In turn, I painted Alice's black and she painted Rose's none other but fire engine red.

"That color looks pretty on you Bella," Alice said after my nails had dried.

"Thanks, I really think that black stands out," I giggled, looking at the contrast the black polish had with her pale skin.

"So, Alice, how is the weather looking for our trips?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, you will get to go to the car show. It will be a rainy day in New York. But that, however, seems to be the only rainy day, so the rest of your adventures will have to be at night," Alice replied as her eyes glazed over momentarily.

"I can work with that," Rosalie grinned wickedly.

"And what about your trip?" I asked. I really hadn't thought of the fact that we couldn't be seen in broad daylight.

"Luckily it will be mostly cloudy the whole trip. We will have two days that we will have to stay inside," she grinned mischievously.

"Good," I smiled at the two of them. I knew they would have a good time.

"I love this part," Alice giggled as Dorothy started clicking her heels.

"It's so corny," Rosalie laughed.

"I think it's interesting how a political message is so well hidden," I giggled, remembering my history teacher in Phoenix explaining about the Populist Party message hidden in _'The Wizard of Oz'_. At the time it sort of ruined the movie for me, but now I look at it and see all the symbolism and wonder how I could have been so blind before.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Really, you don't want to know," Alice laughed.

"Way to take down a mountain lion Edward," Emmett chuckled as the boys entered the house.

"I thought you pushed that bear a little too far," Jasper laughed.

"What? It was just a little harmless fun," Emmett laughed.

"And what did you bag Jasper?" Edward asked.

"A few deer."

"Man that's chick food," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Jasper said as we heard him retreat upstairs.

"Guess they're back," Rosalie sighed as she stood from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked sadly. I was hoping that we could spend more time together before they had to leave.

"I have to get Emmett packed," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"That big oaf will never learn," Alice giggled.

"Hey, he's my big oaf," Rosalie replied, laughing.

"Alice," Jasper said, entering the room.

"Hey Jazzy."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting before the trip," Jasper said as he entered the room. I knew that he really didn't need to hunt but was taking the extra precaution so that his blood lust wouldn't get to him.

"Sure," she answered, smiling brightly.

"Hey, there you are," Edward said as he came up behind Jasper.

"Have a good time?" I asked as I stood from the bed.

"Yes, I did," he grinned.

"See ya Alice," I said as I exited the room with Edward.

"Later Bella," she laughed.

"I have something I want to show you," Edward whispered in my ear the moment we entered the room and had our door closed.

"And that would be?" I whispered back, wondering what he had hidden up his sleeve. He seemed very ecstatic over whatever it could be.

**(A/N: So, what could Edward have up his sleeve? Will Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper have a good time on their trips? Will everything go as planned? Hmm, what do you think? Please review and let me know what you think. I like insight. Thanks to all who have reviewed and thanks to by beta xedwardxloverx. If you have time please checkout my new story In the Arms of an Angel, and take the poll on my profile (it's about the new story). **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"You recall me showing you the photo album earlier?" he asked as he led me over to our bed.

"Yes," I answered, confused to as where he was taking this conversation.

"Well, when I was downstairs going through pictures with Esme we came across some really old ones," he replied.

"Yeah, and?" I asked, becoming a bit impatient.

"While we were shuffling through some boxes I came across a photo of Carlisle and Esme that was taken during their wedding. It is surprisingly similar to the one Alice got of the two of us," he replied as he picked up the disregarded photo album and opened it. He stopped somewhere close to the middle where a very old black and white photo was loosely dividing the pages.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as I examined the photo. Esme and Carlisle were dancing closely to one another. He was wearing a black suit that was fitting for the times, I was assuming, and her gown was lovely. It was white and lacy and somewhat similar to mine. The two of them were staring deeply into each other's eyes and were pulled closely to one another. It was truly a magical moment caught between the two of them, forever captured of this flimsy piece of paper.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Edward asked after a few moments.

"Very," I answered, nodding my head in disbelief.

"Do you want to know why I swiped this?" he laughed.

"Esme doesn't know you have it?" I whispered in shock.

"No, but I have a good reason, I promise," he whispered back quickly.

"Why did you?" I asked.

"You know how Carlisle has the big mural of pictures from various times in his life?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I replied, remembering his collage of canvases.

"I thought if we could get this redone in canvas this would be a great addition to the wall," he replied.

"Edward! That's a great idea!" I exclaimed as I pulled him into a hug. I was constantly being amazed by him and what a truly wonderful 'heart' he really had.

"I thought you'd like it," he chuckled.

"I love it. But how are you going to do it?" I asked.

"I have my night class tomorrow and there is a place close by that does pictures on canvases."

"Really?" I asked. I found it hard to believe considering that, to me, it felt like we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Yes, really."

"Edward! They're going to love it!" I exclaimed before I kissed him on the cheek.

"I will be out later tomorrow than usual, will you be ok?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, it shouldn't take long to do. It's done using a computer."

"I have an English paper I need to do anyway," I sighed, remembering the assignment.

"Everyone will be leaving in a couple of hours, how about we go hang out with them for a while," he suggested.

"Aren't they busy?" I asked, remembering that Jasper and Alice had gone hunting and Emmett and Rosalie were packing.

"They will be done soon."

"Sure, that sounds good to me."

"Emmett wants to play Guitar Hero," Edward chuckled.

"Is he forgetting that there is only one controller?" I asked.

"Well, Alice bought one the other day." I shouldn't be surprised that Alice had foreseen this.

"I've never actually played."

"It's not too hard."

"Well, bring on the Guitar Hero," I laughed.

"Jasper and Alice will be back in about five minutes. We can go ahead downstairs and set up," he said as he pulled me from the bed.

"Do you think I could get a game in, see how it works?" I asked as we walked out of the room.

"Yeah," he replied as we glided down the stairs and into the family room. He walked over to the entertainment center and opened the doors, revealing a Playstation, X -box, DVD player, as well as a surround sound system. This was obviously Emmett's domain. He took the guitar controller from a shelf and handed it to me while he turned on the TV and game system.

"What do I do?" I asked as I held the guitar.

"Push the green button, scroll down to quick play, and push the green button again."

"Ok," I said as a menu popped up, urging me to choose a difficulty level.

"Choose medium to start out," Edward said. Following his orders, I clicked the green button and a set list then appeared on screen.

"Choose a song," he said. Scrolling down the set list, I looked through the various tunes and couldn't decide on one to play. 'Monsters' by Matchbook Romance stuck out so I choose it.

"Monsters?" Edward laughed.

"Yep," I laughed. It was then that the song came on.

"When you see a note or combination of notes hold down the corresponding color and strum," Edward instructed.

"Ok," I replied as I watched for a note to show up on screen. Holding down the green button I watched as the note came near and then I strummed, hitting it.

"Good job," Edward laughed. I, however, wasn't paying any attention to him. I was busy hitting the notes and the different combinations of them.

"Hey Edward, Bella," Alice said as she entered the house, Jasper behind her.

"I see that they haven't told Emmett yet," Jasper laughed.

"Oh he knows, he can hear it, Rosalie is making him finish packing," Edward replied, laughing.

"Medium?" Alice laughed as she plopped down on the couch to watch me.

"Hey! It's my first time playing," I defended. I did have to admit that the game was remedial and that I didn't see the big deal. I had yet to miss a note, was this supposed to be difficult?

"Super human senses make it easy," Edward chuckled.

"I get next game!" Emmett exclaimed as he barreled down the stairs at an inhuman speed.

"I'll play you," Jasper said as he took a seat next to Alice.

"Alright, but be warned," Emmett chuckled. I finally finished the game with only missing one note and that was only because I was momentarily sidetracked by Emmett coming down the stairs.

"My turn!" Emmett exclaimed as he rushed over to me. Laughing, I handed him over the controller and took a seat on the couch. Edward took a seat beside me and pulled me into his lap. I could see this was going to be interesting.

"Here Jasper," Alice said as she brought him a controller. I hadn't even noticed her leaving the room. She then proceeded to put the wireless receiver into the Playstation and then took a seat on the couch next to Edward and me.

"Ready to lose Emmett?" Jasper laughed as they chose multi-player mode.

"In your dreams," Emmett laughed as he chose expert for the difficulty level.

"Don't worry Jazzy," Alice rooted for him.

"You can do it Emmett," Rosalie purred seductively as she came down the stairs.

"I refuse to lose," Emmett said as he chose _'Through the Fire and Flames'_ by Dragonforce.

"Watch and learn, muscle boy," Jasper laughed. It was then that the song started and I was baffled at how difficult it actually was. It was much faster and much more technical with the addition of the orange key and the note combinations. I could see how this could be challenging.

"What now?" Emmett taunted Jasper as he continued to play. Neither of them had missed a note yet.

"You'll get it soon," Jasper laughed.

"Whatever," Emmett said, his gaze still locked onto the screen.

"Think you could do that?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I don't know," I replied.

"It's really not all that hard," he said.

"If it's not so hard then why don't you play against me?" Emmett chuckled, still playing against Jasper.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you," Edward laughed.

"You're all talk."

"You're all muscle and no brain," Jasper chuckled.

"Hey!" Emmett hollered, offended. It was then he missed a note.

"Still confident?" Jasper laughed as he tilted the guitar slightly.

"What just happened?" I asked Edward, noticing all the keys on the screen had turned an electric blue.

"Jasper just used star power. It gives you a point multiplier boost and allows you to rack up more points."

"You just got lucky," Emmett huffed as he continued to play.

"That, Emmett, was not luck, it was skill," Jasper laughed.

"You'll miss one," Emmett muttered.

"Not likely," Jasper replied.

"How many times have you played?" I asked Edward.

"Only a couple."

"He's too big of a wimp. He's afraid I'll beat him," Emmett laughed.

"I am not afraid of anyone or anything," Edward growled.

"Calm down Edward," I giggled.

"I play winner," Edward said. Guys and their competitiveness, it was ridiculous.

"That'll be me," Jasper laughed as he continued to play, not missing a note.

"The game is not over yet!" Emmett exclaimed as he continued to play.

"But it's about to be," Jasper replied.

"Like I said before, you just got lucky!" Emmett huffed as the song came to an end.

"And like I told you, it was not luck," Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett pouted as he handed Edward the controller. I slid off his lap and he stood.

"May the best man win," Jasper said as Edward readied himself. Edward nodded and then turned his attention to the screen.

"Let's just do this song," Edward said as he clicked the repeat button.

"Fine with me," Jasper replied as he kept his gaze locked on the screen. Edward's attention, too, was on the TV.

"Girl's get next game!" Alice exclaimed as Edward and Jasper started to play one another.

"I wanted to play the winner," Emmett pouted.

"You've had your turn," Rosalie said sternly as she looked at him, giving him a look that dared he question her.

"Fine," he huffed.

"I want to play first!" Alice squealed.

"You can play against her if you want," I offered Rosalie. I wasn't really that competitive and didn't mind if I went first or not.

"That's ok, I'll let you go first," Rosalie replied, smiling.

"Ok," I replied, eyeing her suspiciously. It wasn't like her to be nice, not in this manner anyway.

"Use star power Jasper!" Emmett exclaimed as he watched the two of them battling it out. I had had been momentarily side tracked and I wondered what I missed.

"Emmett, I'm trying to concentrate," Jasper replied, keeping his eyes glued to the display.

"Damn Edward! You're really burning it up!" Emmett laughed as he watched Edward, who had recently used star power.

"Emmett!" Esme called, obviously hearing his cursing.

"Sorry Esme," he said, looking down like a reprimanded little kid.

"I really don't know if I can play like that," I said as I watched Jasper and Edward battle it out.

"Don't worry," Alice laughed.

"That's easy for you to say," I groaned.

"I've only played once before," Alice said.

"I've never actually played," Rosalie admitted.

"You saw me playing for the first time," I told them, still watching the boys.

"Jasper, seriously man, use star power!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I will when I'm ready."

"And when is that going to be? After Edward has thrashed you?" Jasper didn't grace Emmett with a reply. He simply rolled his eyes and continued to play. Every eye in the room was glued to the screen as we continued to watch the two of them play against one another. Jasper finally used his star power and came close to catching up to Edward. Both played flawlessly, but in the end Edward came out the winner.

"Good job," Jasper said as he turned to Edward.

"You too," Edward replied as he extended his hand. Jasper shook it quickly and let go.

"How gentlemanly," Emmett laughed.

"You could learn a few things from them, Emmett," Rosalie said, glaring at him. He became silent, almost cowering under her intense gaze.

"It's our turn Bella!" Alice squealed as she ran over to Jasper to grab his guitar.

"Here love," Edward said, handing me the controller. I really didn't know if I was going to be able to play on the higher levels.

"Bella, can we play a different song?" Alice asked as I turned to face the screen beside her.

"Yes, I'm tired of hearing this one," I replied.

"Good! I know just the song I want to play!" she exclaimed as she scrolled to new song and we waited for the set list to load. A soon as the set list appeared, she went back to the main set list and scrolled down quickly.

"_'Miss Murder'_?" I laughed as she selected it.

"You know you like it," she giggled as we waited for it to start. I laughed with her and the song came on. I hadn't been sure if I would be able to keep up with the notes, and I wouldn't have been able to as a human. But now, my mind was able to process the information a lot faster and I found myself keeping up the pace and completing the difficult notes.

"Bella, you've had to play before!" Emmett exclaimed while Alice and I played. I had not missed a note yet and was having quite a good time.

"Use star power Bella," Edward said after a few moments. Watching the boys play, I had learned that this could be achieved by tilting the guitar. Carefully, I tilted the guitar and watched as the notes turned an electric blue.

"Use it too Alice," Jasper replied. Alice's side of the TV turned the electric blue and we continued to play against one another. We managed to make it through the entire song without missing a note. In the end it came down to points and with Jasper's strategizing Alice won by two hundred points.

"Good game," I said as I turned to face Alice.

"You did great Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," I dismissed her as I took the controller to Rose. I then took my place back in Edward's lap to watch them play.

"Last game," Alice said as Rosalie took the controller.

"Aw, I wanted to play again," Emmett pouted.

"You can take my turn," Alice said as she held out her controller for Emmett.

"Thank you Alice!" Emmett exclaimed as he took the controller. Rosalie and he faced the screen.

"What do you want to play?" he asked her as they looked through the set list.

"The song you and Jasper played looked interesting," she replied.

"That's a difficult song, maybe something easier?" Emmett suggested.

"Are you saying that I couldn't play it?" Rosalie asked him, her eyes narrowing.

"No, not at all, if you want to play it we will play it," he said as he selected it.

"That's what I thought," she said. The song began and the two of them started to play. It was surprising at how well Rosalie was doing. She hadn't missed a single note and when her star power meter was full she would use it. Emmett, it was obvious, was completely shocked at how well she was playing.

"Wow Rose," Alice giggled, watching the two of them play.

"I didn't know that you've played before," Emmett said, continuing to play.

"I haven't," she replied, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Just wait a few minutes till we get to the solo," Emmett said.

"I am going to win," Rosalie said confidently. The clacking of the guitars could be heard throughout the house. It was funny watching the exchange between the two of them. As soon as the words escaped her lips, Emmett stiffened and directed his full attention to the screen. The room grew completely quiet and everyone was waiting to see the outcome.

I looked up at Edward to see a smirk on his face.

"What is it?" I whispered, trying not to draw any attention.

"Just wait and see," he whispered back, amusement clearly present in his tone. I looked over at Alice and Jasper to see them sporting amused grins as well. Feeling left out, I turned my attention back to Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie had not missed a note, and because of some smart use of star power she had pulled ahead substantially. Emmett was playing with all his worth. Just as soon as star power was available he would use it.

The end of the song was in view, and Emmett had clearly lost. They ended the song, both having a flawless game.

"And I thought I couldn't play such a hard song?" Rosalie grinned as she turned to face Emmett. He was clearly agitated tat he had just lost. The guitar in his hands was groaning under the pressure that he was putting on it.

"You've had to play before," he said, turning his gaze on her.

"Are you calling me a liar?" she questioned him. It was at that moment that the guitar snapped in half.

"Damn it!" Emmett yelled as he looked down at the mangled guitar.

"Emmett!" Esme said as she came through the living room.

"Sorry," he replied.

"You broke my controller!" Alice exclaimed as she stood up.

"You can have mine," he sighed. He hadn't made it through a whole week and his guitar was broken, well, practically.

"You'd think you would learn," Rosalie laughed at him. He was in full out pout mode now. I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him.

"Jasper and I had a bet on how long it would be till he broke it," Edward laughed.

"Who won?" I asked laughing.

"I did," he chuckled.

"Here," Jasper groaned as he took out his wallet.

"No, no, it was worth the laugh," Edward chuckled.

"I'm glad you all find this funny!" Emmett yelled.

"Funny? It's hilarious," Alice giggled as Jasper returned his wallet to his pocket.

"I hate to interrupt you all, but I think you all should be heading out," Esme said.

"You're right," Alice said, becoming serious.

"Don't worry Emmett, I will make it up to you," Rosalie said seductively as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Emmett's pout turned into a smirk and he wrapped his arms her. I instantly became sad, they were about to leave.

"We need to pack our things down," Alice said as she stood up.

"Yeah, we have to too," Rosalie said, looking up at Emmett.

"I really hope you all have a good time," I sighed as I slid from Edward's lap and stood up. He stood up as well and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"We will. Thanks so much!" Alice exclaimed as she ran over to us and hugged us.

"You're welcome," I laughed, hugging her back.

"Thanks Bella, Edward," Rosalie said, still glued to Emmett.

"You're welcome," Edward replied.

"We're going to go upstairs and pack our things down," Alice said as she pulled away.

"We are too," Rosalie said as her and Emmett started up the stairs. Jasper and Alice followed behind them, leaving Edward and I in the living room.

"Would you like to go hunting now, love?" Edward asked me as we stood alone in the living room. Esme had gone back to her bedroom.

"Yes," I replied. My throat was blazing now, and I needed to feed.

"Let's go," he said as he pulled me up the stairs to get ready. The house already felt empty and they hadn't even left yet. I wondered how I would get through the week with out Alice agitating me, Emmett's goofing around, and Jasper calming everything down. I would even miss Rosalie and hearing her tinker around in the garage. It was odd, but I felt like I wouldn't be seeing them for a long time, but they would only be gone for a couple weeks.

**(A/N: I'm VERY sorry I took so long to update. Classes are really hectic right now and I have finals for the next two weeks. After that I'm home free..lol, so updates will come much sooner. I hope to get in another chapter before finals and I'm sorry for the wait. Thank you for being patient! I'd also like to say thanks to the reviewers and to my beta xedwardxloverx. So, what do you think? With everyone away what is going to happen? Will everyone have a good trip? Please review and let me know what you think. Also, I have a poll on my profile page. I'm curious as to how people feel about my stories, if you have time please take it. Thanks again!)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

As we raced through the woods, I heard the others depart from the house. I wouldn't get to see them for two whole weeks. The thought of it was saddening, but I knew Edward would keep me entertained for the next few weeks. I had no doubts about it. I was actually looking forward to it.

Rushing through the trees, we came to a clearing. A few moose were standing around, unwise to our presence. I didn't really care for the taste of moose. It was rather viscous and unsatisfying. Bear and deer were among my favorites, as well as the occasional mountain lion. I quickly decided that I would pass on the moose. I wanted something more appetizing.

"What is it?" Edward asked as I turned away from watching the moose.

"I'd rather have something else."

"What?" he asked, a rather shocked expression crossing his face.

"If it's ok with you, I'd rather find something more appetizing. You know, maybe a bear, or deer even?" I replied.

"Bella, do you know what this means?" he asked and, looking at me, an almost goofy, yet still sexy, grin crossed his face.

"That I'm hungry?"

"No, no. It means you have obtained some control over your thirst. You just chose not to launch yourself at those moose," he said proudly. I found myself smiling at his revelation. Usually my instincts got the best of me, and before I had gone through any type of thought process, I had already made my kill.

"Wow! I did didn't I?" I laughed.

"I really think you're ready for some human contact, at a distance of course," Edward said as he grabbed my hand and started to walk deeper into the woods. I followed behind him, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few moments.

"You said you were up for some bear?"

"Yeah," I replied as the familiar smell hit my nose. The pungent musty smell called to my inner beast. I was thirsty. I hadn't fed in a few days and the fire was blazing in the back of my throat.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked. I realized I had stopped. The smell was tantalizing and for a few moments I was lost in all its beauty.

"I'll beat you there," I laughed wickedly as I let go of his hand, rushing into the forest. I was fast, my new born strength and agility had given me an edge. But Edward was equally as fast, if not more so. Even though our feet barely made a sound on the ground, I could hear him approaching quickly. I dodged many trees and avoided jutting stones. I was about to reach the clearing where the bear waited unsuspected, when Edward grabbed me. I came to a stop and turned to look at him.

"Gotcha," he whispered in my ear. He let go of my arm and we edged to the clearing where the bears where waiting. My animalistic senses began to overtake me. My nose was aflame with the musty rich scent of the bear. My muscles constricted as I neared my unsuspecting prey. I was aware that Edward was stalking the other bear, but it was of little importance at the moment. All thoughts were directed solely to my soon to be meal.

The fire raging in the back of my throat pushed me onward. Every sound I made was inaudible. The bear had no idea of my presence until it was too late. With one quick movement, I launched myself on the bears back and broke its neck. It fell to the ground with a loud thud. I fell with it, sinking my teeth into its neck in the process.

The thick superb liquid filled my mouth, putting out the horrid fire. Drinking the bear dry, I stood up and surveyed the damage I had done. My animalistic senses were now at bay and my human one's were left to the horror left behind. It was always at this moment, I hated what I was. I detested that I took life to remain alive.

Edward pulled me to him. Without speaking, we both understood how horrible the other felt. It was unfair to have to take life in such a manner. But we both grasped that I was better this way than taking the life of humans. As un-human as were where, we liked to think of ourselves closely tied to humanity. If we lost our ties to humanity, we were little more than sadistic creatures.

Quickly, we cleaned up our mess, tossing the carcasses close to a pack of wolves that would rid the forest of our evidence. Hand in hand, we raced out of the forest, back to our home.

"I have to leave in a few hours," Edward said as we started up the stairs.

"Have we really been gone that long?" I sighed. Half the day was gone.

"Yes," he replied as he opened the door to our room. I walked in behind him and went instantly to the closet. After hunting, the need for showering was great.

"I'm going to take a shower," I told him as I shuffled through my clothes, trying to find a comfortable outfit. It was becoming hard to do with Alice doing all my shopping.

"Mind if I join?" he whispered my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Not at all. I'm all for water conservation," I giggled.

"Then by all means, I believe we should take all our showers together," he chuckled.

"I believe we should," I laughed as I picked out his clothes and handed them to him. Grinning widely, we walked to the bathroom together.

Slowly, I pulled off my clothing. I was starting to pull down my jeans when Edward pulled me to him.

"Do you like torturing me?" he whispered in my ear before planting a kiss just under my ear lobe. He was already fully undressed and ready for the shower.

"Why would you say that?" I inquired teasingly. I knew what I was doing to him, and I had to admit, I was enjoying it.

"I wonder," he smirked as he carefully lifted my hair, placing it behind my shoulder. He started to slowly place kisses along my collar bone. The sensations were wonderful, I felt myself melting into him, all resolve, which was very little to begin with, demolished.

"Edward," I moaned, the sensations overtaking me.

"Yes love?" he asked as he pulled away. I could see now that he was going to be equally as torturous, if not more so.

"Let's get in the shower," I suggested as I tugged his arm towards the tub.

"I believe you're a little overdressed," he chuckled, pointing down to my unbuttoned jeans and bra.

"Care to me help me?" I questioned him. I looked up at him, meeting his now smoldering gaze.

"Of course," he replied, his gaze locked into mine. Carefully, he freed me from the denim. Stepping out of my jeans, he then unclasped my bra and tossed it aside. He momentarily looked down, taking in my now almost nude form. All that separated us was the thin fabric of my lacy black panties.

"Beautiful," he sighed seductively as he slowly slid the panties off me. His eyes once again met mine as he pulled me to him. His lips met mine eagerly. Lifting me off the ground, I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me into the shower. He carefully sat me down on my feet when we were in the shower to turn on the water.

The hot water, which would have scalded a human, was wondrous on our cold skin. A small groan escaped me as the liquid pelted down my back. Edward's hands slipped to the small of my back and he pulled me to him, assaulting my neck with kisses. The sensation that his lips brought put that of the water to shame. Words couldn't express how he made me feel.

"Edward," I moaned as his hand slid down my thigh.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear as he nibbled at my earlobe. A shiver ran down my spine as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down my exposed thigh.

I couldn't help myself, my hands wound carefully into messy bronze mane, willing him to meet my lips. He happily obliged, meeting them with passion and lust. Our lips battled for dominance. Opening my mouth to take in his taste, his tongue met mine. His taste and scent consumed me, wounding me in a wonderful haze.

Carefully, he pushed me against the tile in the shower. Picking me up, I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I felt him grin against my lips as he continued to kiss me. In a swift motion that made me gasp, I felt him thrust into me. I was overwhelmed with pleasure as he continued to thrust.

"Bella," he groaned. The tidal waves of pleasure were about to crash down upon me. Coherent thoughts and speech were out of grasp. My eyes rolled back in my head as I felt him tense inside me, my own pleasure taking over me.

A few moments later, I reluctantly released the grasp I had of him and he carefully placed me on my feet.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear as he placed a few quick kisses on my jaw.

"I love you too," I sighed. Moments like this made me realize the true extent of how much I cared for Edward. I simply could not live, well, exist, without him.

"I have some plans for us tomorrow," he said as he grabbed the bath sponge and soaped it up.

"Oh, what type of plans?" I asked him, arching my eyebrow.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he smirked as he started to rub the soaped up sponge along my arm.

"Oh, but Edward," I whined.

"Trust me, please?" he said, unleashing his gaze upon me.

"I do trust you. I'd just like to know what I'm getting myself into."

"Don't worry, you'll see," he laughed as he continued to wash me.

"Fine," I muttered. I grabbed the shampoo as he continued his torturous washing of my body. Squeezing out some of the strawberry scented goo, I set in on washing my hair. He finished washing my body, and I stepped under the down pour to rid myself of the suds.

"You really do know how to torture me," he groaned as I stepped out from under the shower head towards him.

"Me? You were doing a fine job of torturing me," I laughed.

"Yes you, you don't realize how amazingly breathtaking you are right now," he replied, giving my body a once over. If I were able to blush, I would definitely be doing so.

"Sure," I laughed as I took the sponge away from him and gave him a taste of his own medicine.

"Torturous isn't it?" I giggled once I was finished.

"Very," he sighed as he stepped under the water. I had to sympathize with him though. I envied the water that was now running down his body. The dripping water made him even more appealing, if that was possible.

He turned off the water once he was finished and opened the glass door of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he handed it to me and I commenced into drying myself off. He picked up a towel of his own and dried off as well. Stepping out of the shower, we dressed quickly and returned to our room.

"I wish I could stay with you longer," he said as he pulled me to him.

"Are you leaving already?" I groaned.

"In about thirty minutes," he sighed.

"I wish I could go."

"You will get to go soon. Jasper and Emmett have agreed to help when they get back and we will start exposing you to some humans."

"I'm scared," I admitted, remembering how hard it was to resist the male Irina had brought in the house.

"Don't be. I would never let you do anything you would regret, and Emmett and Jasper will be there as well," he comforted.

"I know. It's just, I worry that I will somehow get away," I muttered as buried my head against his chest.

"I would never let you get away. Bella, trust me, you will do fine."

"I do trust you," I sighed.

"If you wish, we can do a few more practice trials tomorrow before my plans," he proposed, pulling me at arms length to survey my reaction.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," I smiled weakly.

"You said you had a paper due?" he changed the subject.

"Yes, an analytical paper," I said.

"Are you sure you'll be ok while I'm gone?" he questioned as he led me to the bed.

"Yes, if I get lonely I'll go downstairs and talk to Esme."

"Alright. I'm going to go ahead and leave so I can drop off the picture," he whispered in my ear.

"Ok, be careful," I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me for a quick hug.

"I will. You be careful," he chuckled, before giving me a chaste kiss.

"I'll be writing an English paper, there's very few ways I could get into trouble," I laughed.

"True, but it is you we are talking about," he laughed.

"I resent that," I giggled.

"No you don't," he said as he stood up from the bed, leaving me behind.

"Ok, maybe not."

"I love you, I'll be back soon," he said as he walked backward.

"I love you too," I replied. With that, he walked out of the door and hurriedly out of the house. I listened as he opened the door of the Volvo, closed it, started the engine, and pulled out of the driveway. I listened as long as he could be heard, and once he was out of hearing range, I fell back against the bed, sighing loudly. I missed him so much already.

When he was away, it was like a piece of me was missing. Without Alice and the rest of the family here to distract me, my thoughts were plagued with worry and longing for Edward. Giving another deep sigh, I sat up and got my computer. Hopefully the English paper would distract me.

After two and half long hours, I was finished with my paper. It was extremely hard to write with my thoughts being directed elsewhere. Putting the final touches on it, I emailed it to my professor and shut down my laptop. Edward would be home any moment now, thankfully. I would go insane if I had to wait much longer for his return.

Once I was finished with my computer, I put it back at the desk and took a look around the room. It was a bit untidy and so to busy myself I decided to clean it a bit. I picked up a few disregarded clothing items and tossed them in our almost full hamper. That would need to be taken down stairs later for the wash. I then noticed the bed was a little messy and walked over to fix it.

I continued to tidy up the room until I ran out of things to do. Edward still hadn't returned, and I was beginning to worry. I looked at the clock and it was already nine. He got out of class at seven thirty. At his driving speed, and the fact that he had dropped off the picture before hand, he should have been back by now. Pacing the room back and forth, the worry started to overcome me. What could have possibly happened?

It was in that moment of panic that my cell phone rang. I dashed over to answer it, hoping that it was Edward.

"Hello," I answered it hurriedly.

"Bella?" a familiar voice replied.

"Jacob?" I questioned. I hadn't heard from him in a long time, not since our last phone call. I was sure that he had cut me out of his life forever.

"Yeah, it's me, how are you?" he questioned.

"I'm fine," I replied, still a little confused as to why he was calling.

"I'm sorry for everything Bella," he sighed. I could tell it had taken a lot out of him to tell me that.

"What are you sorry about Jake?" I asked.

"For everything. For wanting to kill you, for not understanding, for being stubborn…."

"Don't worry about it," I sighed. I looked over at the clock and saw it was now five minutes after nine.

"No, I was stupid. I didn't understand Bella, I didn't know," he rambled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, thoroughly confused as to where he was taking this conversation.

"You told me when we last talked that I would understand one day why you did what you did. I understand Bella. I know what it means to love someone unconditionally," he responded.

"Jake, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. I love her Bella, and I would do everything in my power to change what I am to be around her. Well, to be more safe," he responded.

"Jacob, don't worry. Everything will work out fine," I comforted him. I was completely happy at his news. I wanted him to be happy like me, to find love like I had, he deserved it.

"I hope you're right."

"I am," I sighed.

"I really see what you meant now," he laughed.

"It's just something you have to experience for yourself," I replied.

"Yes, so how's Edward?" he asked. I detected no malice in his voice, only curiosity.

"He's fine, he's at his night class right now. What about your girlfriend, tell me a bit about her," I responded, looking at the clock and wondering what was keeping Edward.

"She's my fiancé," he corrected me.

"Jake!" I exclaimed.

"She's wonderful. Her name is Heather. I met her in Seattle."

"I'm happy for you. I just wish I could meet her."

"Maybe we can get together soon?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," I sighed in shame. I wouldn't want to meet his girlfriend and kill her all in the same day. I just wasn't able to have contact with humans.

"Why?" he questioned, hurt present in his tone.

"I'm not exactly safe to be around humans yet."

"Oh, well I understand."

"Maybe in a few years," I offered.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well Bella, I'm going to have to get off here. It was nice talking to you. I hope I can talk to you again soon."

"Of course, call anytime."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Jake," I replied as I hung up the phone. I felt a weird sense of calm knowing that he was happy. It was when I turned to face the clock that I was worried once again. It was now nine fifteen and he was no where in sight.

The phone in my hand, I was about to call him when I heard the Volvo pull into the driveway. A huge feeling of relief washed over my body knowing that he was home. I couldn't wait until he got upstairs. I found myself running out of the room and running down the stairs to meet him.

"It's nice to see you too," he smiled as he held his arms open for me.

"I missed you," I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you too," he chuckled.

"What took you so long?" I asked as I looked up at him to meet his gaze.

"I'll tell you about it later," he sighed as he took my hand and started to lead me upstairs. Nodding my head, I followed him willingly. I was becoming increasingly more curious every step we took. I had a feeling he was up to something.

**(A/N: Sorry this update was so long coming. Finals and writing block are getting to me. But, not to worry, I will officially be finished with finals this Tuesday! I can't wait! But anyways, I'd like to say thanks to all that have reviewed and voted. Thanks to my beta xedwardxloverx. So, what took Edward so long? Did Jacob really find love this time? How will he fit into the story, if at all? Review and let me know what you think. Oh, I also have a poll on my profile concerning my stories. Please take it if you have the time!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Once in the confines of our bedroom, he closed the door and turned to look at me. I could see that he was trying to gather his thoughts and was clearly editing for my sake.

"What is it Edward?" I asked impatiently.

"Things took a bit longer at the portrait place than I originally expected," he responded. I looked at him skeptically; there was no way it had taken that long.

"Edward," I said eyeing him.

"And I had to pick up a few more things," he answered.

"What kind of things?" I asked noticing he hadn't brought anything in the house.

"Things for my plans," he answered.

"Edward, what do you have planned?" I inquired.

"You'll just have to wait for tomorrow."

"Aw, but Edward," I whined.

"Would you like to hear what I have planned for Esme and Carlisle tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject. His voice was barely audible to me.

"Yes," I relented.

"Obviously they need alone time, so you and I will be leaving. Before we leave, we will set up the downstairs with candles, rose petals, music, along with the portrait. Esme will be gone tomorrow morning to Home Depot to get some gardening supplies. Carlisle will be at work until around one. So we should have plenty of time to get everything set up before they get here," he explained.

"And you picked up all that stuff tonight?" I questioned him.

"Yes."

"I wish you had informed me that you were going to be out this late," I sighed.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't think I would be out so late," he said as he stepped closer to me.

"You could have called," I reminded him.

"I left my phone here," he said as he motioned over to the desk where his silver flip phone lay.

"Oh."

"Can you forgive me?" he asked as he unleashed his smoldering gaze upon me. Who could say no to that?

"Of course, just don't do it again," I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him, glad that he had made it home.

"I won't," he promised as he wrapped his arms around me.

"How did your class go?" I questioned him.

"Easy as always."

"Good."

"What did you accomplish this evening?" he asked as he let go of me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed where we both took a seat.

"I finished my paper, tidied up the room, reconciled with Jake," I answered calmly. At the mention of Jake's name his eyes grew wide. He definitely wasn't expecting for me to say that.

"You spoke to Jake?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"What did he have to say?" he asked as he eyed me closely.

"He called to apologize for his behavior and told me that I was right."

"Right about what?"

"That you would do anything for unconditional love, that you would change everything about yourself if you could," I answered.

"And what made him realize that you were right?" he asked. I found myself smiling as I remembered Jacob telling me about his fiancé. I was extremely happy for him.

"He found love himself. He's engaged to a girl named Heather," I answered.

"How do you feel about that?" Edward asked. I turned to look at him. He seemed to be worried a bout what my answer would reveal. Did he think that I would one day want to run back to Jacob? How could he think that was possible?

"I'm happy for the both of them. I'm glad that they found each other and I can only hope that their love is as great as ours," I replied honestly. I saw his eyes light up with my answer. I was hurt that he thought there was even the possibility that I would want to go back to Jacob.

"Good," Edward replied.

"Edward?" I questioned him.

"Yes?"

"Why were you worried?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I told you about Jake and you asked how I felt about it, why were you worried?"

"Honestly? I was afraid of the answer."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid that you may still have feelings for him," he answered.

"Edward! How many times do I have to tell you before you believe that there is absolutely no one in this world I'd rather be with than you? Neither Jake nor anyone else can change that," I replied angrily.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said looking down at the floor.

"It's ok. Please just trust that there will never be anyone that I will ever want other than you Edward."

"I do trust you Bella."

"And I trust you," I said as I looked over at him. Our gazes met and I knew there was an unspoken agreement. We would never question the other's trust again. We lay back against the bed in a comfortable silence, both of us consumed with our own thoughts.

I thought about Jacob and how he had saved me from myself and how great of a friend he had really been. My mind drifted off to Charlie and I was worried that he wouldn't be eating right. There was no doubt in my mind that he had resorted to fish and eggs again. I missed Charlie. I hadn't talked to him in so long. He probably thought I had forgotten all about him.

"Bella," Edward broke the silence. I wasn't aware of how long we had been laying like that, but I knew it was quite a while.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Charlie," I answered.

"Oh."

"I wonder how he's doing," I sighed.

"He's doing fine," he comforted.

"Yeah, probably. If Jake calls back, I'll ask him to look in on Charlie for me."

"Why don't you give him a call?" he asked.

"I guess I could," I replied.

"This evening you can call him. I'm sure he will be thrilled to hear from you."

"What do I say? I haven't talked to him in so long," I asked. Charlie and I weren't much for conversation anyways, so now it would surely be awkward.

"Just ask him how he's doing, what he's been doing, if he's been fishing, that sort of thing," he responded.

"Yeah, but what do I tell him that I've been doing?"

"Tell him you've been going to class, hanging out with the family, fixing up the cabin."

"You just have all the answers don't you?" I joked.

"Why yes, yes I do," he laughed.

"What time is it exactly?" I asked noticing that it was getting light outside. Time just seemed to slip by when I wasn't paying any attention. With it being of little importance, I never seemed to keep up with it. If not for my online classes, I would probably lose all track of time.

"It's seven thirty."

"Already?"

"Yes," he laughed.

"How is it time slips by like that?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"What time will Esme be leaving?" I whispered.

"In about an hour."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"When she leaves, I'll go down to the car and bring in the things I purchased. We'll set up the living room and once we're finished we'll write a note explaining what's going on and we will take our leave."

"That sounds simple enough."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Where exactly are we going?" I questioned.

"Nice try," he laughed.

"Edward, not even one hint?" I asked.

"Nope."

"But," I started, but was silenced by him placing his finger against my lips.

"Bella, are we going to go through this every time I do something for you? Can't you just sit back and enjoy it?" he asked as he removed his finger.

"It's not that I don't enjoy it. I just hate when you spend money on me," I explained.

"You are my wife; of course I'm going to spend money on you."

"Edward," I started but again was silenced.

"Bella, please just understand that I want to do these things for you. You deserve everything I do and everything I give to you," he said.

"Edward, you don't have to give me things. You don't need to. Just being with you is enough," I told him.

"That might be so. But as long as I'm able, I plan on doing little things here and there for you. You have given me so much Bella," he replied seriously. I wanted to tell him that I didn't deserve all those things, that I simply did the things I did because I loved him. But I could see that he was dead set on giving me things. I knew no words, no explanation would deter him.

"Ok. I don't agree, but ok," I gave in. He sighed and pulled me to him. I sat in his lap with his arms wrapped around me in a comfortable silence. Moments like this, the ones I found myself in Edward's arms, I would forever treasure.

Of course, like all the other times I was enjoying myself, time flew by. It was when I heard Esme leave that I realized time had once again tricked us. Right when we were off guard, it had sped up, tugging us along with it.

"I'll be right back," Edward said as we listened to Esme's engine purr out of hearing range.

"Ok," I sighed as I stood and allowed him to go to his car. He got up and walked quickly out of the room. I waited patiently for his return. In only a matter of seconds, he was there with a hand full of bags and a large canvas portrait.

"So, where do we start?" I asked.

"We'll go down stairs and layout the living room," he said as he turned and walked back out of the bedroom. I followed behind him, down the stairs, and to the living room.

"I'm going to set up a sound system with some CD's I purchased. If you don't mind, could you place a trail of rose petals to their bedroom?" he asked as he took a large stack of CD's from one of the bags and pointed to another.

"Sure," I replied as I took the bag and opened it to reveal a bag full of crimson rose petals. I walked to the start of the hall, where their bedroom was located, and started dropping the fragile petals. It was times like this I really had to work hard to control my strength. With one wrong move, I could easily pulverize the petal and leave nothing behind but a fine dust.

I carefully dropped them down the hallway, leaving a trail. I entered their bedroom and continued my trail to the bed. I then took the rest of the petals and made a small pile in the center of the bed.

When I returned to the living room with my empty bag, I could see that Edward had finished loading the CDs into the sound system. He was currently pulling various sizes of white pillar candles out of the last bag.

"Care to help me with these?" he asked as he pulled the rest out. He easily had fifty candles.

"Not at all," I said as I walked up beside him and grabbed some of the candles. I made an arrangement of three different sizes on the coffee table. On the smaller end tables, I placed two candles and I placed a few in the windows. I turned to see that Edward had placed a mass amount on his piano and a few in various other locations.

"Is there anything else?" I questioned as I watched him place a book of matches next to the candles.

"We just have to set up the canvas and write a note," he explained.

" Ok," I replied as I started picking up the now empty bags. The living room was transformed into a romantic get-a-way. He took the portrait and propped it up on the mantle of the fireplace. I stood back and surveyed the piece. It was lovely. The black and white photograph transferred well. Carlisle and Esme stood before us imprinted on the stiff canvas, looking deeply into each other's eyes. I knew both of them would appreciate this gift.

"It's wonderful," I said as he took a few steps back to look at it himself.

"Yes," he agreed. He then led me to the couch. He grabbed the tablet that was located by the phone for messages and a pen and sat down beside me.

"What are you going to write?" I asked as I watched him begin writing in his perfect script.

"I'm just going to let them know that they will have their privacy, that you and I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon and that we both hope they enjoy their surprise."

I nodded my head in agreement and watched as he quickly and flawlessly scribbled down the note. He placed it on the mantle and carefully propped it up against the canvas. It would easily be seen.

"Now, you and I are going to pack a few things and get out of here," he grinned as he took my hand and led me upstairs.

"You're still not going to give me any hints are you?" I questioned him and as we ascended the stairs.

"No," he chuckled at my persistence. We entered the bed room and went to our closet. He pulled out an overnight bag and unzipped it. I took down a pair of jeans for him and a pair for me. He folded them carefully and placed them in the large suitcase. I found a dark grey sweater for him and dark blue one for me. I couldn't be certain, but I thought Alice would be happy with my choices. He put them away and I grabbed socks for us as well as some underclothes.

"That's all we will need," he said as he put in the last of the clothes and closed the bag.

"I just need to get dressed," I told him. He nodded and we changed out of our previous ware and into some fresh garments.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. He took the suitcase in one hand and my hand in the other and we walked out of our room and back downstairs. Taking one last look around, we left the house locking the door behind us.

I started towards the Volvo, but was stopped.

"I thought we'd take the truck," he said. Eyeing him suspiciously, I followed him to my truck. We had only used it a couple times. The Volvo was our main method of transportation.

"Ok," I replied. He opened the door for me and I climbed in. He put the bag in the bed of the truck and got into drivers side.

"I think you'll like this place," he said as he started the engine.

"Is it nearby?" I asked as he backed out of the garage.

"Yes," he answered as he turned the truck around and started down the driveway.

"Do you think they will like the portrait?" I questioned him after a moment's silence.

"Yes, I believe so. I think they will both appreciate it," he answered.

"Me too. It's amazing," I sighed as I watched the landscaped pass before my eyes. A thin layer of snow was on the ground. It was, of course, cloudy and a bit dreary looking out. But I had come accustomed to such weather.

"Finals are in a few weeks," Edward said after a few moments of silence.

"I hadn't realized," I gasped.

"Don't worry, you will do fine," he said taking my hand in his and giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"I don't know about math," I confessed.

"Bella, you are going to do great. Don't fret yourself," he said as he turned to unleash his golden gaze upon me. I knew he was dazzling me, but I didn't mind.

I felt the truck begin to slow and it turning to the right. I looked to see that we were headed towards the cabin. I gave him a questioning gaze, at which he laughed.

"What? I said you would like the location," he laughed.

"Edward," I giggled as the cabin came into view. Each time I caught sight of this place, I fell in love with it all the more. It looked to be out of a storybook it was so picturesque.

"We aren't going in yet, though," he said as he stopped the car in front of the cabin.

"Oh, and where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"To our Alaskan meadow," he chuckled before he got out of the truck and opened the door for me. Getting out, he closed the door and took me by the hand. We raced through the surrounding woods, towards our newfound meadow. I could sense that he was a bit eager and that he had something planned that waited ahead.

As we reached the opening of the forest, our pace began to slow. At an almost human speed, we broke through the trees and into the opening. It was as beautiful, if not more so, as I remembered. A thin layer of snow dusted the ground. It seemed to be a scene out of a fairy tale.

I sighed in contentment as I walked to the middle of the opening, with Edward following. I looked up at the sky to see the clouds thick overhead. No doubt we would get some snow.

"What are you thinking?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I was thinking how wonderful this place is, and that it's probably going to snow," I answered honestly.

"Aren't you wondering what I have surprised?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Hold on just a second," he said as let go of me and sprinted back towards the forest. I watched as he walked over to an old hollow tree and pulled a plastic bag out of it, he then proceeded to come back to me.

"You are sneaky," I laughed as he neared me.

"I was going for thoughtful," he pouted as he stopped in front of me, mere inches from me.

"Thoughtful too," I laughed.

"So, what's in the bag?" I asked him as I looked down at the bag he held in his hands.

"I was thinking while I was booking the trips for the others how nice it would be to get to do that one day. I know that it is out of the question now, but I was thinking maybe for our first anniversary, that you should be ready," he said as he pulled out some travel guides from the bag. I looked at him in amazement.

"Edward, I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?" he questioned as he fanned out the brochures. I saw he had acquired one for a lodge in the Alps, one for a fancy hotel in London, one for Paris, and a few other places.

"Yes, where are we going?" I asked looking down at the pamphlets.

"To all of them," he answered.

"Edward," I gasped.

"What? I couldn't decide so I thought we'd take a short visit to all of them," he chuckled.

"Edward, you really shouldn't have," I sighed as I looked up into his golden gaze. It was hard to deny him when he looked at me like that, not that I ever did. I shook my head, trying to collect my thoughts.

"Bella, it's something I wanted to do for the both of us. I have been to all these places, some multiple times. I would like to visit them with you and experience what each has to offer with the one I love. I've only ever visited them alone, or with the others," he spoke. I read deep into his words. He really wanted this.

"Fine, alright," I sighed. He tucked the brochures back into his bag and put them on the ground as he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his rhythmic breathes.

"Thank you," he said rubbing his hand across my back.

"No, thank you," I replied.

"I really think you'll enjoy it," he said as I nuzzled into his chest.

"As long as your there, I'm happy," I replied honestly. If Edward wanted to go to the slums of Ethiopia, I would follow. There was nowhere on the face of the planet that I would not venture if he were to go.

"I have something else I would like to show you," he said as he pulled me back at arms length.

"Of course," I sighed. At my reply, he began to chuckle. Taking my hand he started to pull me towards the forest. Reluctantly, I followed. We walked through a few trees and came to yet another opening.

This opening was different however. Before us, an almost completely frozen pond stood. I looked at Edward questioningly. Surely, he wasn't thinking of going swimming. Not that it would bother me; I just didn't feel up to jumping into the partially frozen pond.

"In a few days it should be completely frozen over, I thought we could go ice skating," he answered my unvoiced thoughts.

"I don't have any skates," I reminded him.

"Yes you do," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the pool of water.

"Will you never tire of surprising me?" I laughed.

"Never," he answered seriously.

"And why's that?" I questioned.

"Because I will never stop loving you," he answered.

"Oh Edward," I sighed as I gazed up at him.

"I love you Bella, more and more every day if that is possible. You consume my every thought and direct my every decision. I just want to make you happy. I know that it is hard for you to be cooped up in the house all the time, yet you have been such a good sport about it. In a way, I give you gifts and surprises you to keep you interested and happy," he said, his eyes locked with mine.

"Edward, I will never grow tired of you. Surprises or not, my heart and existence lie with you. I may grow bored at times being at home, but just your presence makes it bearable. Also, knowing that in the near future I will be able to get back out in the world makes me cherish the time that I have to lock myself away from all of it to be just with you. Believe it or not, this time of exile from humanity holds a special place in heart," I said, my gaze still locked into his.

"How did I get lucky enough to snag an angel like you?" he questioned before pressing his lips against my forehead. I wrapped my arms tight around him.

"I ask myself the same thing about you every day," I sighed.

"I simply could not thrive without you by my side."

"Nor could I," I replied. It was at that moment, that the heavens opened up and unleashed upon us the white powder which the clouds could no longer hold. Beautiful white flakes cascaded from the sky, gently landing around us. A few of the flakes made us their destination.

The frozen flakes littered Edward's hair and a few found themselves stuck in his eyelashes. He was completely beautiful and godlike even now, if not more so. I smiled up at him.

"Do you know how completely beautiful you look right now?" he whispered in my ear before placing a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"I could say the same about you," I replied. The snow, that had started out as gentle flurries, had picked up pace and was now pouring down.

"Let's go back to our cabin," he suggested.

"So soon?" I pouted, reluctant to leave after what had been such a wonderful moment between us.

"I promise you will like what you find," he said as he pulled back.

"Ok," I relented as he took my hand and led me back to the cabin.

"Remind me later to thank Alice," Edward chuckled as we dodged through the trees.

"I should have guessed she had a hand in such a wonderful moment," I sighed.

"She is remarkable," he laughed as the cabin came into view. I couldn't help but wonder what he had planned for when we were in the cabin.

**(A/N: Ugh, writer's block. That's all I have to say, it is completely horrible. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice are all away on their trips. Esme and Carlisle have the house to themselves. Bella and Edward are at their cabin. Is everything going too well? Is something bound to happen? Review and let me know what you think.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Upon entering the cabin, I was surprised to find that all the furniture had been pushed aside, creating a large open area in the center of the room. Instantly, I looked up at Edward questioningly. What did he have in mind?

"You'll see," he chuckled as if reading my mind. I rolled my eyes and continued in, allowing him to close the door. It was beginning to snow harder and in the short time we had the door open, a white trail had accumulated on the floor.

"It's really coming down," I remarked as I glanced out the window to see a sea of white.

"Yes," he agreed. He then took my hand and gently pulled me towards our bedroom. I obligingly followed him.

"Alright, you stay in here, I'll be right back to get you," he said as he motioned for me to sit on the bed.

"Edward," I whined.

"I'll be right back," he chuckled as he turned to leave, "And no peeking."

"Fine," I muttered as he left the room. I could hear him open the door and go outside. I then heard him approach the truck and open it. What could he possibly be doing? Nervous as to what he was up to, I began to impatiently shake my leg.

A minute later, he had reentered the house and was almost silently shuffling around the living room. He then came back to the bedroom, a sly grin crossing his face.

"Can I see it now?" I asked as he neared me.

"Yes," he said as he held out his hand and led me back to the living room.

Upon entering the room, I first noticed the multitude of candles that were surrounding the room. He had turned out the lights, and it was solely lit by candles. But, as I took a step further, my eyes fell on a huge canvas painting, the picture of Edward and I that almost mirrored the one of Esme and Carlisle stood blown up on the stiff board. If I were still human, I would have been crying. The large, stiff board held a dear image. Edward and I were looking directly into each other's eyes, his arms secured tightly around my waist, mine around his neck. It was as if the rest of the world ceased to exist in that moment, and it had. It had been as if we were the only two people in the room.

"So, do you like it?" he asked bringing me from my daze. I turned to face him and with all the passion I could muster I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He chuckled lightly as our lips met again and again.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed as I rested my head against his chest, listening to his breathing.

"More than a yes, I absolutely love it," I told him as I looked up.

"I thought you would. That's not, however, the end of my surprise."

"No?" I questioned him, looking around, but not noticing anything else.

"No," he replied as he stepped back and walked behind the pushed aside couch. Bending down, he picked up a small boom box and sat it on the coffee table that had been rearranged against the back wall. Smiling, he turned it on and hit play. He then returned to my side as the familiar tune filled the room. It was my wedding song, the gift he had given me that day. The very song we had danced to when the image was captured.

"May I have this dance?" he asked offering his hand.

"Why yes, yes you may," I responded as I took his hand. He gently pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. My arms wrapped around his neck, and our foreheads touched as we gazed into each others eyes as we gently swayed across the floor.

"Do you recall this song?" he asked as we danced.

"Of course silly," I giggled, thinking how in the world he could fathom that I would forget this tune.

"Just checking," was his reply as he gently kissed below my ear. Once again, it was just the two of us, in our own little world. Only this time, we really were alone.

APOV

I sat giddily awaiting for Jasper to get dressed. How long could it possibly take him? We were in Milan, fashion capital of the world and there was so much to see. He was wasting valuable time.

"Calm down Alice," he chuckled as he entered the room, dressed in his black button up and jeans. I had matched our outfits as always. I had put on a black strapless dress that stopped perfectly at mid thigh. Rosalie would kill to have this dress.

"Oh Jazzy, we have sooo much to see," I exclaimed as I grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the door.

"And we have plenty of time to do it," he reminded me, as he sent me a few waves of calm. Living with Jasper so long, I could easily deflect these waves. But, I often welcomed them. It was hard being so hyped up all the time. This time, however, I ignored his false calm and pulled at him anyway.

"Jazzy, lets go," I told him. Chuckling at my exuberance, he nodded his head and out the door we went. Luckily for the two of us, it was to be a very cloudy two weeks in Milan. Today was very promising with the possibility, well, or should I say the fact that it was going to rain.

Walking out of the classical looking hotel, we walked down the street hand in hand. We were extremely close to the fashion district. Being here almost a week now, I had already explored most of the shops, and had spent a mountain of cash, but it was still exciting to see what the next boutique had to offer. Some of the styles were just wacky and a bit weird, but I also found new and fresh ideas among them.

"Where to today?" Jasper asked as we came to a stop in front of a coffee shop.

"I was thinking that boutique that was closed yesterday, the one with the pretty white dress in the window," I informed him. He nodded his head and led me through the growing crowd.

In a matter of minutes, we stood outside the high fashion shop. The short white gown still stood in the window display. This would be perfect for Bella. Pulling Jasper into the store, I began grabbing different items. The sales lady looked at me like I was half insane and then quickly approached.

"Hello Miss, do you need assistance?" she asked in a thick accent.

"No thanks, I can handle it. But where should I put the items I want to purchase?" I asked her as I picked up a blouse that Rosalie would look stunning in.

"Just bring them to the counter and we will hold them there until you're ready," she replied. Nodding my head, I went to the counter and handed the pile of items to the girl. I then continued through the store, piling clothes on top of Jasper as I went.

"I'm going to go put these down," he told me, now almost unable to see under the stack of clothing.

"OK," I chirped as I looked through a rack of clothes. They were all marked down and clearly last season. I passed it by and went to the display window where the dress stood for every passerby to see.

"Excuse me," I got the attention of the lady.

"Uh yes?" she replied as she came to my side.

"That dress, it's for sale right?" I questioned her.

"Yes."

"I want it," I told her.

"Very well," she replied as she got into the window and stripped the dummy of the gown.

"You have good taste," she said as she walked past me, taking the gown to the counter.

"Are you finished yet?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I just need to pay," I told him. Nodding, he accompanied me to the counter as the women bagged and calculated the cost of my items. Not needing to hear the cost, I handed my metallic credit card to her and watched as she ran it through. She was clearly impressed by my credit line, but who wouldn't be?

"Thank you, come again," she smiled handing me my numerous bags. Jasper took the majority as we pretended to struggle with them. Deciding that another shop was simply out of question, we went back to the hotel to rid ourselves of my new purchases.

Figuring that Jasper had been through enough shopping today, I decided to go on a tour of a nearby art gallery.

"Want to go to that art gallery you mentioned the other day?" I asked him as I took off the black dress and put on a purple dress I had purchased earlier.

"Sure, if that's what you want," he replied. He was always gentlemanly. Even though he hated shopping, he accompanied me. I smiled, knowing that I had truly gotten lucky in finding him.

"Great! I can't wait to check it out!" I replied enthusiastically. Hopefully, I could purchase Esme a few pieces to incorporate at the cabin. Chuckling, he changed into the outfit I had directed him and we left the hotel to go to the art gallery.

The art gallery, I found, while interesting, would not fit with the cabin. As we strolled down the halls, looking at the varying pieces, I came across an interesting one that might just work.

"Excuse me," I told the art director as I pointed to the piece.

"Is there any way I could purchase this?" I asked.

"Well everything has a price my dear lady," he answered. As he took down the piece, the room began to swirl, the present became a blur as the future played before my eyes.

"Alice, sweetheart," Jasper said as he held me tight.

"Is she ok?" the director asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a bit faint," I replied. We had to get home, and we had to get there as soon as possible.

"Is everything ok?" Jasper whispered in my ear, inaudible to the man. I grabbed his hand, letting him know that things were not ok. We had a way of communicating without words. He could sense my fear even before I grabbed his hand to let him know.

"We'll just be going. Sorry about the trouble," Jasper said as he picked me up and carried me out of the gallery. I started sobbing as we made our way down the street.

"It will be ok," he told me.

"I don't know," I muttered as he sent me wave after wave of comfort.

"Trust me, we'll leave first thing," he told me as we walked into the hotel and onto the elevator.

"I just hope we're in time," I told him.

"Me too," he replied. I knew I had to alert them. I just didn't know if it would make a difference. As we made it to the hotel room, I rushed to the phone and made my call. Unfortunately, I got no answer. There was only one other thing to do, call Emmett and Rosalie.

EmPOV

"Haha Rose, you should have seen his face," I laughed as we walked through the mall. She had just shamelessly flirted with this nerdy guy to get him to give her a Guitar Hero controller for free. The poor guy didn't know what hit him, and before he realized, he had rang up, and paid for the controller out of his own pocket. Rosalie walked triumphantly out of the store, waving the controller at me.

"It was nothing," she laughed as she blew on her nails. She looked absolutely sexy at that moment, and my mind started wondering. Her long legs looked like perfection coming out of her short red dress. Her bust was as glorious as ever. I was ready to go back to the hotel.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her and started kissing on her neck.

"Absolutely," she sighed seductively. It took every restraint I had not to pick her up and run with her at vampire speed out of the place. As fast as humanly possible, and without attracting a crowd, we got out of the mall. Our hotel was only a mile away. Walking as quickly as possible under the conditions, we made it there in fifteen minutes.

Once in our room, I turned to her.

"Behave Emmett," she said poking a finger into my chest. I grinned at her wickedly before pouncing. We sailed across the room and landed silently on the bed. I instantly started to attack her neck with kisses. She was however, not having it. She roughly pushed me off her and positioned herself above me.

"Nuh-uh," she whispered before biting playfully at my ear. I could only groan in response. In a matter of seconds, we had each other stripped bare. I was kissing her neck roughly when the phone rang.

I had made up my mind to ignore it when Rosalie pushed me off her and grabbed it, handing it to me.

"Hello," I answered almost angrily.

"Emmett!" Alice shrieked. I instantly grew stiff as I heard her voice. She wouldn't have called if it wasn't necessary.

"Emmett! You and Rose have to get home!" she cried. I could sense she was near hysterics.

"Ok, we'll get on the next plane. What's up?" I asked as I threw my legs to the side of the bed and searched the floor for my clothing. In our excitement, I found, we had shredded our clothes.

"It's Bella and Edward, we have to get home," she replied.

"Ok, ok, we'll leave on the next plane," I told her as I hung up the phone. Rosalie tossed me some clothes and I quickly threw them on. We packed up our things at the speed of light, called the airport, procuring our tickets, and left the hotel.

Once on the plane, we sat impatiently waiting for it to land. Would nothing ever go right? Danger just seemed to follow poor Bella. But I would never let anything happen to her if I could help it, or Edward for that matter. They were my brother and sister.

BPOV

It had been almost a week since Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper had been gone. There were times when I found myself a bit bored, but Edward was always there to keep me from going insane. Between spending a wonderful night at the cabin, and many great nights here in our room, I found myself easily distracted by him.

It was on this wonderfully, blustery day that I found myself once again in my old truck beside Edward headed to our cabin. The pond, he had informed me, had frozen over and we could go skating. I had to laugh at him. I might have been more graceful now, but I still saw skating as out of my league.

"Don't worry love, you will do fine," he told me as he grabbed my hand. The old red truck, which once roared horribly, now purred almost like a kitten up the driveway to our cabin. Rosalie could really work magic.

"Sure," I laughed. He got out of the truck and came to my door to open it for me. I hopped out and stood as he grabbed the skates from the back of the truck. Grabbing my hand, he led me through the forest in the direction of the frozen pond. A now thick layer of snow coated the ground, covering anything and everything on the floor of the forest.

"Have confidence," he said as the pond came into view.

"That's easy for you to say," I sighed.

"Just trust me, you'll do fine," he said as he pointed to an old log that lay on the forest floor. I nodded and followed him to it. He dusted off the snow and then we both took a seat. Pulling off my snow boots, I took the skates from him and proceeded to put them on.

"Just don't let go until I say so," I warned him as he helped me to my feet.

"I will never let you go if you don't want me to," he said as he led me to the pond. Carefully, and on the thin blades, we walked to the pond. He carefully lowered himself on it and then helped me.

"See," he said as he slowly glided across it, pulling me with him.

"Whoa, slow down," I told him, still unsure.

"Bella, just relax," he laughed as he pushed himself further, still holding me by the hand.

"Edward," I gasped as he pulled me along. He abruptly turned around and holding his arms open, he brought me to his chest.

"Just close your eyes, give me your hands, and you will do fine," he said as he took both my hands in his.

"You promise not to let go?" I asked.

"Promise," he replied.

"Fine," I muttered as I closed my eyes.

"Just follow my lead," he told me. I nodded and I felt him tug forward. I slowly lifted my feet and allowed him to direct me across the pond. Before I realized it, it felt as if I were sailing.

"Open your eyes," he said. He was standing before me skating backwards, as I held onto his hands.

"This is wonderful," I told him, still skating.

"I knew you could do it," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed. Releasing one of my hands, he turned on his heel and was now skating beside me.

"Show off," I giggled.

"What? That was nothing," he said as he came to a stop. I followed his example and did the same, amazed that I had remained afoot.

"Show me what you can do," I told him. A wicked grin crossed his face as he took off at a lightening fast speed across the pond.

"You really want to see what I can do?" he asked from across the pond.

"Yeah, show me," I told him. In a blink of an eye he was circling the pond faster than humanly possible. I noticed as he gained momentum he rested himself on one foot, gliding perfectly. He then launched himself into a jump and excellently landed it. He was now skating backwards across the pond. His moves could put any Olympic skater to shame.

"Skate much?" I asked him as he twirled about.

"Some," he answered nonchalantly. I then noticed he shifted his direction so he was skating towards me, an evil glint present in his eye. I gulped not knowing what he had planned. Before I could make up my mind of rather to run or not, I found myself in his arms, being held above his head as he skated effortlessly across the pond.

"Edward," I gasped as I closed my eyes.

"Bella, open your eyes," he commanded. Begrudgingly, I did as I was told. As I looked around the swirling scenery, it felt as if I were flying. I found myself giggling at this new sensation, this new adrenaline.

All too soon it came to an end, and I found myself standing before Edward in the middle of the pond.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Edward said as he smoothed my hair out of my eyes.

"Thanks for sharing it with me," I smiled up at him, letting him know how happy I was to have experienced it with him.

"Anytime."

"So how did you acquire such great moves?" I questioned.

"I did live in Alaska for a few years before," he pointed out.

"Oh, right," I laughed.

"So you really had a nice time?" he questioned.

"Of course," I told him. This made him smile brightly as he lowered his face to mine, gently kissing my lips.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he replied. It was in that moment he completely stiffened, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I didn't need to look up to see his expression to know something was wrong.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Just stay behind me," he told me, positioning him self in front of me, keeping his arms tightly around me. A foul odor then found my nose. What was going on?

**(A/N: First, I'd like to apologize for taking so long. But I have the next chapter almost completed and will be getting it to my beta soon. Also, I realize this is a terrible cliff hanger, try to somewhat contain your anger..lol. I'd also like to thank everyone that has reviewed, you guys are great. They really inspire me and keep me going. I love to hear the ideas you all have and what you think will happen next. So with that, what could possibly be happening? What type of trouble awaits Bella and Edward? How will they handle it with the majority of the family being away? Review and let me know what you think. Also, what did you think of the varying POV's? Was it confusing? In addition, thanks to my beta xedwardxloverx.)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Edward's stance slacked a bit. I looked at him, thoroughly confused as to what was going on.

"Jacob," he said turning to face me.

"What?" I questioned him.

"It's Jacob who's coming," he said, taking my hand in his and facing the direction in which Jacob was coming from. He could clearly be heard by our sensitive ears coming.

"What does he want?" I asked.

"He has news, he's blocking what exactly it is though," he replied.

"He isn't going to try anything is he?" I asked, remembering my last encounter with him.

"No, I don't believe so. His thoughts, while hectic, seem to be directed in other places," he answered. A second later, Jacob's burly wolf form came out of the forest. He howled and then walked back into the woods to change back into his human form.

A few minutes later, he came out, looking the same as ever. His hair was slightly longer than I remembered. His skin was the same russet brown, and his eyes the same deep chocolate color. Seeing him, I could hardly contain myself. I looked up at Edward and he smiled brightly. I let go of his hand and charged at Jacob.

"Jake!" I squealed as I threw my arms around him. The smelly pungent odor then overtook me, and before I knew it, I had taken a few steps back, putting a foot between us.

"You smell," he chuckled snarling up his nose.

"You too," I laughed.

"I told you he smelled," Edward laughed as he came to my side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Jake, cutting to the chase. He looked at Edward and they seemed to be having a silent conversation. Edward nodded his head and Jacob turned to look at me.

"I came here to let you know a group of vampires are looking for you," he said.

"What?" I shrieked. Would it simply never end?

"Calm down," Edward said taking my hand in his.

"They came to Forks. I believe it was the Volturri," he told us.

"How could Alice not have seen this?" I asked.

"She probably did, we just haven't been near a phone," he sighed, a regretful tone present in his voice.

"They tore your house apart looking for you. We didn't see them, but I believe they are on their way here."

"What are we going to do Edward?" I asked, the fear bubbling up inside me. Although I was changed, it was hard to say what the Volturri would have in mind.

"We need to get back home. Jacob, thanks for all your help. I think it would be wise, however, if you and the wolves stayed out of the way. They may try to eliminate you if they find out about your kind," Edward instructed.

"Alright. But if you need us, we will come to help. I've talked to Sam and he has agreed."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think we'll need it," Edward replied.

"The offer still stands. See ya Bella, Edward," Jacob said as he sprinted back to the woods. A moment later, the howling of a wolf could be heard and the beating of paws against the ground.

"Let's go," Edward said as he led me to the side of the pond where our shoes waited. We took off the skates and replaced them with our boots and, taking them with us, we rushed to the truck.

"Edward, I'm scared," I told him as we got into the truck. He had started it, bringing it to life, and we were headed down the driveway and to the main road.

"There's nothing to worry about love. I will be with you the entire time. We will not be separated," he said.

"You promise not to leave my side?"

"I promise," he replied.

"Oh Edward, what if they try to attack us?" I asked. A million thoughts and possibilities raced through my mind. How would I defend myself? Would I still be impervious to the vile Jane? One thing I knew for certain, I wouldn't let her get to Edward.

"We'll fight back."

"I'll have to use my shield," I informed him.

"You know your limits, just keep that in mind," he replied. I looked over to see his jaw set tightly with concern. He was clearly not amused.

"I won't let them hurt us Edward, or the rest of the family," I said definitely.

"All I ask is that you promise me that you won't overdo it Bella. That would only further jeopardize our situation," he said gazing over at me seriously.

"I promise," I told him. But in the back of my mind, I knew if the situation called for it, I wouldn't allow anyone to get hurt. I just couldn't stand back and allow one of my loved ones to suffer knowing I had the ability to stop it.

"Just stay by my side, don't let go of my hand unless I tell you too, ok?" he asked as we grew ever closer to the main house.

"Ok. Just don't leave me Edward. Don't leave," I told him as I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Never," he promised as we rounded a curve and the driveway came into view. He turned off at the almost hidden driveway and raced up it. We could only hope that the Volturri hadn't made it there yet.

"They're not here," Edward informed me.

"Good," I sighed. He parked in the driveway and we rushed inside.

"Esme," Edward said as we entered the house.

"Yes?" she called from her bedroom, in little more than a speaking tone.

"Could you please come here for a moment?" he asked and in a second, she was standing before us, the concern written across her face.

"What is it?" she asked, a tone of worry present.

"The Volturri, they're on their way. Call Carlisle, have him come home. We need to call and alert the others," Edward instructed her.

"Alright," she said as she shuffled away to call Carlisle. Edward and I ran up the stairs and to our bedroom where he grabbed his cell phone from the desk.

"Great, a missed call," he muttered as he flipped it open.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"Yes," he replied. He then hurriedly dialed her number. I sat anxiously waiting to see what her vision held. Would they try to take me away?

"Hello, yes Alice everything's ok. Bella is fine," he spoke.

"No, they haven't yet. What have you seen?" he replied.

"I see. How long until you get here?" he questioned.

"Ok, and Emmett and Rose will be here in about two hours?"

"Alright."

"Bye," he said as he hung up.

"So, what did she say?" I asked, nervously gulping.

"The vision she had at first was of them making the decision to come, she then lost sight of us, no doubt because of Jacob's presence. All she can see now is them coming to the house. Aro hasn't made up his mind as to what he is going to do. We can only hope for the best."

"When will she and Jasper be back?"

"In about six hours."

"I hate that their vacations got cut short," I sighed.

"Don't worry about it," he told me, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward, let's not allow any of them to get hurt. I couldn't bare it."

"They won't. Don't worry," he told me. We then heard a gentle knock at our door.

"Come in Esme," Edward replied.

"Sorry to interrupt you two. Carlisle is on his way home right now. He will be here any moment," she informed us.

"Thanks Esme. Sorry for all the trouble," I replied.

"Not to worry dear. We're all in this together. You are family after all," she said smiling brightly, instantly giving me a feeling of warmth.

"Emmett and Rosalie will be here in two hours. Jasper and Alice won't be here for another six," Edward told her. She nodded her head and then turned to leave.

"I'll just give you two some alone time," she said as she left.

"Bella, I don't know what's going to happen, but I promise to do everything within my power to keep you safe," Edward said as our eyes met. His were burning with a look of extreme intensity.

"Edward, I love you. And know that if anything ever happened to you I simply could not go on," I told him. We then heard the purr of Carlisle's Mercedes approaching.

"He wants us to meet him in the living room," Edward said. I nodded my head and allowed him to lead me downstairs where Esme was already waiting. Carlisle entered the house moments after we had taken a seat on the couch. His face held a look of worry, as I'm sure everyone's did.

He looked at Edward, and for a moment nothing was said. It was obvious he was speaking to him through his thoughts, trying to spare me. However, it was only further distressing.

Edward nodded, and then turned his attention back to me.

"As I was conversing with Edward, I think the best thing for us to do at this point, is to appear as a united front. We can only hope that the rest of the gang will get here before they do. If not, we must stand together; make them see that we are a family."

"And what if they choose to fight?" Esme asked much to my shock. She was never one for confrontation. But when circumstances called for it, she would fight.

"We have no choice. We will have to retaliate. Our best bet if that happens is for Bella to shield us the best she can. Remember though Bella, you need to know your limit and respect it," I nodded my head, letting him know I understood.

"Edward, you need to concentrate on controlling your anger. No matter what they throw at us, you have to stay calm. Flying off the handle will only make things worse." He nodded his head in understanding and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait," Carlisle said as he took a seat on the couch next to Esme. Edward and I sat opposite of them, waiting for the inevitable. What did the future hold for us? As I looked around the room at everyone's expression, I could tell that they were all deep in thought. Both Carlisle and Esme's faces were scrunched in concentration, as was Edwards. I redirected my eyes to the ground, knowing once again I had brought trouble on them.

It seemed like we waited forever. Still as stone, we sat passing the time until we met our fate. I was growing ever antsier when I felt Edward stiffen even more beside me. I looked over at him questioningly, not yet ready to meet our guests.

"It's just Emmett and Rose," he said as he relaxed.

"Oh," I sighed in relief. A few moments later, I heard Rosalie's BMW approach, and the two of them got out. In a matter of seconds, they were both standing in front of us, relief written across their face.

"Are you guys alright?" Emmett asked looking over at Edward and me.

"Yes, they haven't gotten here yet," Edward answered for us.

"So we're waiting then?" he asked as he and Rose took a seat.

"Yes," Carlisle replied.

"When will Alice and Jasper arrive?" Emmett asked.

"In about three or four hours," Esme replied.

"And what's the plan?" Emmett asked.

"We avoid confrontation at all costs. We want this to be a friendly visit, if possible," Carlisle answered.

"So I won't get to rip off anyone's head?" Emmett inquired, disappointment present in his tone.

"No, hopefully not. So, please, contain yourself. We don't want any trouble that we can avoid," Esme spoke in a motherly tone, as if directing a child.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied.

"Do we know when they we will arrive?" Rosalie spoke up for the first time.

"No, Alice didn't see that part," Edward replied.

"You haven't said much Bella, are you ok?" Esme asked.

"I'm fine, just worried," I answered. Despite the lack of 'blood' relation, Esme was just like a mother to me.

"Don't worry Bella, no one will harm you," Emmett said.

"We're in this together," Esme reminded him.

"That's right, Bella. All of us are here, nothing will happen to us," Carlisle added.

"Thank you guys," I replied smiling at each of them.

"It's nothing Bella," Esme dismissed me. The other's nodded in agreement and we went back to our silence, waiting for fate to play itself out.

We sat for what felt like years, verily moving, hardly breathing, all waiting for a sign that our visitors had arrived. Most likely, they would arrive before Jasper and Alice, and we would have to face them without her foresight. But we did have Edward's mind reading on our side. So hopefully, he could catch if they made a decision to attack. I just hoped they didn't. I wanted this to be civil.

"They're here," Edward said wrapping his steel arm around my waist. He looked over at Carlisle and nodded at his silent question, a motion I wouldn't have caught if I were still human.

Moments later, a rapping came against the door. I grew stiffer and quit breathing all together. What awaited me behind that door, I couldn't run from. I had to face it. I just hoped that I was prepared for this, whatever it turned out to be.

Carlisle walked to the door, in a normal vampire pace and opened it wide.

"Carlisle, my old friend, it is so nice to see you once again," Aro's vile voice rang in my ears.

"Aro, it's good to see you as well. What brings you to our home?" Carlisle asked as he moved aside, allowing Aro to come through the door. My memory didn't fail me. He looked the same, if not more unsettling as I remembered. His skin appeared translucent, almost see through. His hair was long and jet black, a complete contrast to his pale skin. His eyes were a cloudy crimson. His features were of course perfect and precise.

"I came to check up on Bella, we did have an agreement," he informed Carlisle. Behind Aro, came Demetri and Felix as well as Jane. All stood clad in the dark grey robes that symbolized the Volturri guard. Jane was small, maybe even more so than Alice. Her frame was thin and boyish. If not for the girlish features of her face, one would think her a little boy. Demetri and Felix were huge. They both were only slightly smaller than Emmett.

"Very well. As you can see, Bella has been transformed," Carlisle said pointing to me. All at once, each pair of crimson eyes was on me.

"My, my, you made a very lovely vampire my dear," Aro chuckled as he took a few steps in our direction. I could feel Edward's grip on me tighten, and this didn't go unnoticed by Aro.

"Edward," he laughed. "I just wanted a better view. Relax."

"The boy is very fond of her," he observed out loud as he turned his attention back to Carlisle.

"Yes," Carlisle spoke, still keeping airs.

"So I see that you are still maintaining your unique way of life. I also observe that you have chosen their path Bella," Aro spoke turning his attention to me.

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Don't be afraid, child. I mean you no harm," he chuckled, his laughter making me further sick.

"She's just nervous," Carlisle enlightened him.

"Ah, I see. Well, let us get reacquainted," Aro said as he moved closer to the sitting area.

"Demetri, Felix, Jane, stand by the door, I wish to chat," Aro ordered as he took a seat on the lounge chair on the opposite side of the couch where we were sitting. Carlisle took his seat on the other sofa next to Esme and all eyes were directed to our unwanted guest.

"So, tell me. What led to your change of address?" Aro queried.

"We wanted a more remote area, for Bella's change," Carlisle answered.

"Ah, I see. And did your change go well?" he asked turning his crimson gaze to me.

"As well as expected," I replied, cringing at the remembrance of the pain.

"No," Edward said sternly, looking at Aro.

"My boy, it was but a fleeting thought," Aro explained. I looked at Edward questioningly.

"I was just wondering if you still had the ability to block certain powers," he answered.

"Oh," was my only reply.

"Tell me, is her mind still impervious to you Edward?" he asked looking at Edward.

"Yes," he answered coldly.

"Ah," he smiled.

"Master," Jane said as she approached Aro.

"What is it my child?" he questioned her.

"No, I won't allow it," Edward growled.

"My boy, it is not for you to decide," Aro laughed, "Now, what is it you wanted Jane?"

"Could I test my power on Bella?" she asked. I grew stiff. What made this foul creature want to cause others pain? I felt my anger flare at her request.

"Would you mind Bella?" Aro asked.

"Not at all," I replied my anger getting the best of me.

"Bella," Edward growled looking at me, concern overpowering the anger that was present in his expression.

"I'll be fine, trust me," I told him.

"But…" he started. I silenced him by placing my finger on his lips and shaking my head no. I shoved off his arm and stood to face Jane. She would not harm me. She couldn't.

"Alright my dear, give it a try," Aro laughed. Jane turned to face me, her gaze locking into mine. I stared at her red eyes, daring her to try anything. Her gaze intensified, but I stood impervious to her vile power.

"That's enough," Edward spoke.

"Alright Jane, you've had your fun," Aro dismissed her. But her eyes never left mine. I was angry; she was giving it all she had to cause me pain!

"I said enough!" Aro said angrily. Jane then backed down, turning to face Aro.

"Sorry master," she spoke. I smiled in victory. Her power had no effect on me.

"That's ok, back to the door," he ordered. I took my seat back beside Edward, who once again encased me with his arms.

"Still a mystery, I see," Aro laughed.

"And what wonderful things have you uncovered concerning Bella?" he asked Carlisle.

"She's always been a mystery. As you can see, her mind is still blocked from Edward and Jane," Carlisle answered.

"Could I see your hand?" Aro asked me. I looked at Edward, who nodded. I stood and extended my hand. The moment our skin touch, I felt an immediate contrast. His skin, while tougher than human's, was weaker than mine. It was notably softer than my own.

"Nothing. You are quite special," Aro announced releasing my hand from his. Nodding, unsure of what to say, I took my seat next to Edward.

"So, what have you been up to lately Carlisle?" Aro asked extending his hand to him. I instantly grew nervous. He would see my power. He would know from what Carlisle had seen. Carlisle placed his hand in Aro's. From the expression that crossed his face, I knew he had seen my power. Seconds later he released Carlisle's hand and turned to me.

"Interesting. This I would not have guessed."

"She won't go," Edward voiced, his tone deathly. I placed my hand in his and gripped it hard, letting him know that everything would be ok.

"That is for her to decide," Aro replied gazing at me.

"What is for me to decide?" I cut to the chase.

"As you know, I have extended an invitation to join my guard to Edward and Alice as well as the others if they so choose and I would like to extend the same to you," he answered.

"No thanks," I said quickly, not needing to weigh any options.

"You could be of great assistance. But, I see you have made your decision for now. Know that the invitation stands," he said backing down and returning to his seat.

"I noticed that Alice and Jasper are not here, where have they ventured? Have they had enough of your 'vegetarian' life style?" he asked.

"They are on their way back. They were on vacation," Carlisle replied. I glanced over at Emmett and Rosalie, they both seemed annoyed. Emmett's muscles were visibly bulging, and Rosalie's facial expression could kill.

"I see. Alice undoubtedly saw our arrival."

"Yes."

"Such wonderful gifts you have amongst you. So many talents," Aro voiced in a thoughtful tone.

"Master, someone approaches," Demetri announced, as he stood ready at the door.

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long. But, I have to admit, it was hard to write. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate. And thanks to everyone who voted in my poll, this story was ranked 2****nd**** to "In the Arms of an Angel", I was really surprised. Also thanks to my beta xedwardxloverx! SO, who could be approaching? Will the Volturri simply leave Edward and Bella alone? Or does Aro have a hidden agenda? Review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Oh, and check out my profile and take the new poll. It relates to this story and a possible oneshot of Carlisle and Esme's surprise. You guys are the readers, let me know if you want one or not.)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

"It's only Marcus and Caius," Felix informed us as the guard relaxed their stance. While Aro and the rest of his posse seemed to be relieved, Edward and I, as well as the rest of the family, were still tense. Why would they come here? It was no secret that Marcus never wanted me to leave Italy alive. He would rather see me dead. Caius, on the other hand, could care less either way.

"Oh, I wonder what brings them here," Aro mused. Edward's hold on me tightened further, a motion that made me grow more nervous.

A knock came against the door. Demetri walked to the door in one long stride, and opened it. He bowed slightly as he moved aside, allowing our visitors entrance. Along with the two 'brothers', a few hooded members of the guard entered. They, too, were as I remembered them. Marcus had long jet black hair like Aro's. Caius, on the other hand, had short white hair. They appeared to be floating as they walked across the floor. Their skin was just as thin and translucent in appearance as Aro's.

"Aro," Marcus nodded. I recognized him instantly. The vision of these vile creatures would forever be imprinted upon my memory, untouched by even the transformation.

"Marcus, Caius, what brings you here?" he asked as they approached where we were sitting.

"We came to see for ourselves," Caius answered. Carlisle stood from his seat, and greeted our guests.

"Carlisle, how nice to see you," Marcus greeted.

"It's been too long," Caius added.

"It's good to see you both," Carlisle answered politely.

"Let's all sit, get reacquainted," Aro suggested. All nodded in response. Rosalie and Emmett moved to the sofa beside Edward and I while Marcus and Caius took a seat on the now vacated sofa.

"As you will find, Bella is transformed," Carlisle spoke pointing me out.

"Yes, and does she possess any powers?" Marcus asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh yes. Not only is her mind safe from Jane, Edward, and I, but she also has the talent of producing an unbreakable shield," Aro responded.

"Interesting," Caius spoke in a thoughtful tone.

"I've never heard of such a talent," Marcus added.

"Neither have I," Aro said.

"I must witness this," Marcus said, looking at me with interest. Edward's expression instantly became ghastly. His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened.

"Could you give us a display, Bella?" Aro asked.I looked over at Edward. His gaze met mine and he nodded.

"Only if I stay by her side," he answered for me.

"Very well, if you wish," Aro shrugged off.

"Could we take it outside?" Esme asked.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to ruin your home," Aro replied. He stood first, and the rest of us followed.

"I believe it would be best if we took this into the forest," Carlisle advised as we stood assembled in front of the house.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to attract any attention," Aro said. With Carlisle and Esme heading the group, we walked through the forest to the first clearing. All the members of the Volturri guard followed behind us, giving me an eerie feeling.

"Ok, Bella, Edward, take your position," Carlisle instructed us. We walked to the middle of the opening and stood facing the rest of the group.

"Emmett, you'll charge at them like before," Carlisle said turning to him.

"If you don't mind, I would like Felix to test this shield," Marcus interrupted.

"I don't see a problem with it," Carlisle replied.

"Very well, Felix, get ready," Aro instructed him. Nodding his consent, he walked forward, facing us, only a hundred or so feet away.

"Bella, are you ready?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes," I called back. I looked up at Edward, he seemed extremely focused. His left arm was wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Are you ok?" Edward spoke, almost undetectable to me.

"Yes," I replied back in the same tone.

"Nothing will happen to you," he promised.

"I know," I replied confidently as I stood ready. Felix's red glare locked into mine. He was determined. I readied myself. I couldn't allow him to touch Edward. He would not hurt him, not as long as I was there.

"Alright Felix, you will run at them and you will come in contact with a shield. Don't be alarmed if you are knocked to the ground," Carlisle instructed him. He looked at Carlisle indifferently, and nodded his understanding.

"He will only be knocked back, correct?" Aro asked.

"Yes, and that is only because of the force of the contact. The shield itself doesn't throw the attacker back," Carlisle answered.

"Very well, Felix," Aro signaled him. I grew rigid as I watched him begin to run at me. I froze up as he neared. Edward's grip on me tightened. Felix's red gaze locked with mine. All my focus was turned to fear.

"Bella," he spoke calmly. I looked up at him, and in a flash, he pulled me out of the way of Felix's charge, Felix verily missing me. How could I have failed? Felix stood smiling triumphantly, like he had beaten me. Glancing up at Edward, I could see the anger brewing behind his eyes. They were noticeably darker, fiercer.

"And I thought she could block him?" Marcus smirked.

"She can, I've seen it," Aro replied.

"If she did it then she could do it now," Caius added.

"I just froze up," I found my words. I felt as if I had failed. What if he was really attacking me? What if he was going at Edward? I couldn't afford to mess up. It was one thing when Emmett was barreling towards me, and quite another when this vile creature was.

"Froze up?" Aro questioned me, confused.

"Yes, I lost focus. Can we try again?" I asked, not wanting Felix to feel as if he had beaten me.

"Of course," Aro answered. Felix walked back to his original position. Edward's arm remained around my waist.

"Just a moment," I told them. Edward looked down at me questioningly.

"Don't pull me away, I can do it," I told him.

"Bella…" he started.

"Edward, I will be fine. I'm indestructible, or nearly so, remember?" I told him.

"I know. Don't let him get under your skin. Don't meet his gaze. Just think of him as an attacker," Edward advised.

"Alright, I'm ready," I spoke up, ready to give it another try.

"Felix," Aro signaled. Felix's huge form was racing at me. I took Edward's advice, and kept my gaze on him in general, avoiding his eyes. I lifted my hand. He would not touch me, he couldn't. I would not allow him to harm Edward, or me.

Quicker than I could almost register, a huge black form flew from the edge of the forest and at Felix. Before he could reach my invisible shield, he was knocked down, the huge wolf form pummeling him to the ground.

"Jake, no!" I yelled, realizing the situation.

"Jacob," Edward called out to him. All the members of the guard, spare a few, came charging to where Felix and Jacob fit. Jacob was on top, having got the best of Felix through the element of surprise.

"Bella, the pack is coming. Marcus and Caius knew we couldn't take down the new born army on our own. They sent a few guard members to investigate soon after we left. They discovered the pack just recently. Sam and the rest are coming here, they're hoping to come to an agreement," Edward spoke quickly.

"How did we not know?" I asked. Alice's visions and his mind reading should have ticked us off.

"They've been extremely careful with their thoughts. I can't imagine how it escaped Alice though," he voiced. My mind was then brought back to Jake; he was being torn from Felix by Demetri.

"Stop, please!" I begged as I stepped forth. Demetri smiled wickedly as he snapped one of Jacob's arms. Felix now stood up, readying for vengeance.

"Really, this is all a misunderstanding," I pled, as I looked over at Aro. I couldn't bear to see Jacob put through any more.

"Stop, let her speak," Aro commanded. Marcus and Caius appeared angered by his decision.

"Listen, Jacob didn't mean any harm. He thought we were being attacked. He's a friend."

"A friend?" Marcus snorted.

"Yes, he's been very helpful to us," I spoke.

"I saw Carlisle's thoughts. He attacked you at one point," Aro voiced.

"Yes, well, that did happen, but it's all been resolved," Carlisle explained.

"Why haven't we been alerted to their existence?" Caius asked.

"We had a truce between them. They honored our secrecy while we honored theirs," Carlisle responded.

"Such creatures can't exist. They could wipe us out," Marcus voiced angrily.

"There's not that many of them. If we leave them alone they will eventually die out. The genetic quirk has already become scarce," Edward explained quickly.

"But that's not a sure thing. We can't allow them to go on," Caius said.

"We knew it was impossible for you and your coven to take out the army of newborns," Marcus added.

"What do you mean?" Aro asked.

"Caius and I sent a few members of the guard to investigate. It wasn't until recently that we discovered this group of wolves," Marcus explained.

"And you partnered with them?" Aro queried.

"Yes, they were the only chance we had of taking out the army of newborns," Carlisle answered.

"And these creatures know how to eliminate us?" Aro asked.

"Yes," Carlisle spoke lowly. A broad smile crept across Aro's face.

"That's uncalled for," Edward said angrily.

"We can't simply allow these creatures to exist. What if they decided to eliminate us?" Aro shot back calmly.

"I'm telling you as long as we leave them alone they will die out. They only phase after being near vampires for a long period of time. If we stay away they can't transform, they will remain human," Edward replied.

"And what of the ones that have already changed?" Marcus challenged.

"As long as we stay away, after a prolonged amount of time they will stop phasing. If they go long periods without phasing they will no longer possess the power to do so," Carlisle explained.

"They could be valuable weapons," Aro mused. The thick odor of the pack instantly came upon us. Everyone's expression quickly turned disgusted as they neared.

"The pack is coming," Carlisle explained.

"They do not wish to fight. Let them speak, please," Edward voiced for them.

"Will they come in there wolf forms?" Aro asked.

"Most will. Only three of them will come out as humans," Edward answered.

"Very well. We will speak to them," Aro said. A howling sound could be heard in the distance, as well as the beating of paws on the ground.

At the edge of the clearing, Sam, Embry, and Quil emerged, followed by the rest of the pack. All but them remained in form.

"We mean no harm," Sam spoke as the group neared us.

"And I take it you're the leader of this pack?" Aro questioned as Sam stopped before him.

"Yes."

"Very well. It appears one of your members has disobeyed you," Aro said, pointing out a restrained Jacob.

"I believe there was some sort of misunderstanding. Jake doesn't want any trouble."

"He attacked first," Marcus replied coldly.

"And I'm sorry for his actions. I'm sure it was just a mistake," Sam answered, anger present in his tone. Paul growled from the back of the pack.

"Paul," Sam growled back at him.

"I think we should just eliminate them and move on with it," Marcus spoke. I instantly stiffened. Edward's hold on me remained strong. I was growing more nervous by every second that passed. This could mean the end for the pack. It was, once again, all because of me. I had brought trouble on them again.

"We don't want any trouble. We came here to make an agreement. As members of the Quileute tribe, we phase only to protect our people. Our pack members do not go off the reservation to hunt down vampires. They only become our concern when they come to us," Sam explained. I was surprised at how well he had remained calm.

"And how do we know you'll keep your word?" Caius asked.

"That's just a chance we'll both have to take. If you do however want to go into an agreement, I can promise that as long as I'm alive, any member of the pack that leaves for that reason will be eliminated. My purpose is to protect my tribe and my family. That is all of our purposes," Sam spoke.

"And what do you expect out of us?" Aro asked.

"We only ask that you stay off our land, the reservation," Sam answered.

"You and your pack seem to have a great ability. Such a talent would be wasted on the reservation. Would you not be interested in joining us?" Aro asked much to everyone's surprise. It was clear by the facial expressions of all that no one expected this.

"Thanks for your offer. But our responsibilities lie with our family and tribe at home," Sam declined.

"That's too bad. You would have been a good asset," Aro smirked.

"Does it really have to be like that?" Edward asked Aro, clearly reading his thoughts.

"My boy, it is a chance that I'm not comfortable taking," Aro answered.

"What?" I asked, unable to take the suspense any further.

"He will have them eliminated if they don't join him," Edward spoke for all to hear.

"Listen, we do not want a fight. Our only design in coming here was to speak to you," Sam voiced, his muscles were rippling in his anger.

"You have a decision to make. You can become one of us, or you can be destroyed. It's simply not in our best interest to allow you to exist knowing you could potentially wipe us out one day," Aro replied, finality in his tone.

I felt useless and helpless. What could I do to protect them? How could I keep this from happening? I looked up at Edward. He was clearly angry.

"Aro, as a friend I ask you to allow them to go back home and be with their families. They are an honest people," Carlisle pled.

"Carlisle, I wish I could grant this, but it's simply too much," Aro replied.

"We will not go down without a fight," Sam shouted angrily, his whole body shaking.

"Very well, if that's what you want," Aro laughed.

"Carlisle, it appears you have a decision to make. Does your coven remain loyal to us or do you fight with them?" Aro asked. Carlisle looked back at us. We all nodded to his unasked question. We would fight with the pack.

"It seems we have come to a parting of ways," Carlisle voiced.

"It seems we have. It was nice knowing you," Aro replied coldly. He and his brothers were ushered by a few of the hooded guard members to the edge of the forest, behind the front they were building. Sam, Quil, and Embry all phased before our eyes. Demetri snapped Jacob's backbone and threw him aside. He whimpered as he phased back to his human form.

"Alright everyone, I think we should head the group," Carlisle commanded as we started to arrange ourselves quickly. I eyed Jacob, wishing I could run to him, comfort him.

"Bella, if you can use your shield, that would give us an edge," he added as we stood before the hooded figures. I nodded and turned to Edward.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he replied.

"Don't leave my side," I begged.

"I'll stay close," he assured me.

"Thank you," I said. As a united front, once again, we stood before a group of vampires. Jacob's now limp form had been tossed aside. Hearing his weak heart beat I knew he was still alive, if only verily so. Taking one last glance at him, I knew I would get some sort of vengeance, even if it killed me.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Carlisle?" Aro asked from across the clearing. A couple of the guard stood by him and his brothers, while the rest, stood before us. In all, there were twelve of them, counting the brothers.

"I do not wish to do this Aro. But I will not stand back and allow them to be destroyed," Carlisle responded.

"Very well, you've chosen your side," Aro called back. The hooded members removed their hoods and stood before us, red eyes narrowed. Demetri and Felix were the only two I recognized. Jane remained behind with Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Stop!" a frantic voice called from the woods.

"Alice," Edward replied. Her tiny figure as well as Jasper could be seen coming through the trees. She looked shocked and then relieved to find us there.

"Alice, how nice of you to join us," Aro greeted her laughing. Jasper and she took their stand next to Edward and me.

"So you are choosing their side?" Aro questioned.

"Of course," Alice snorted.

"You could have been a wonderful addition to my guard," Aro sighed.

"I'd rather die," Alice shot back, her eyes narrowing.

"Your wish," he laughed. As if on cue, the guard charged at us. I instantly threw up a hand, envisioning them all crashing into my shield. They could not and would not harm my family. I would not allow it.

It was Felix's smirking form that hit the barrier first. He flew back, hitting the ground taking a few members down with him. A few more hit the shield and were knocked to the ground.

"Ok Bella," Carlisle instructed me to let it down. I did as I was told and in a flash the wolves charged at the vampires were who getting off the ground. Sam's huge from tore into Demetri in an instant, getting retribution for Jacob. Emmett charged forward and caught a small one by the neck. I stood back, frozen to the spot. Not knowing what to do. Edward, I had noticed, was still at my side, ready for whatever came at us. But I couldn't allow him do all the fighting. I had to take my own stand.

I readied myself. I kept my eyes peeled for anything that could come at me. My change in stance didn't go unnoticed by Edward, who looked over at me.

"Bella, just stay back," he instructed.

"No," I told him. I watched as a member charged at Carlisle, big mistake. Just as he was about to come in contact with him, Esme tackled him from the side. Carlisle was instantly over them, pulling Esme off. He then tore into the shocked member, dismembering him.

Alice, I noticed, was seemingly dancing with a large female. Every move the member made, Alice would foresee and dodge. The female was clearing becoming angered, and quickly. She made a grab at Alice, which she dodged, but was repaid by Quil attacking from behind.

It was then Felix came at Edward and I. Just as he was about hit us, I threw up my hand. He hit the shield once again and fell to the ground. In the blink of an eye, Edward was on top of him, pulling his arm from his torso. Felix was about to get free when Leah grabbed him by the neck, tearing into his marble flesh. Edward took this chance and ripped another arm from Felix's body.

I was too entranced by the display to notice all that was going on. In a matter of seconds, I found myself knocked to the ground, a tiny body holding me. I gazed up to lock eyes with the vile Jane. She smirked, having taken me off guard. My anger increased ten fold as she tried once more to unleash her power on me. I wished nothing more to be able to use it against her, just once.

Wrestling one of my arms free of her grasp, I pushed her off of me. I pinned her to the ground and glared back at her. What had made her so evil? What in her life time made her able to unleash such pain by just smiling at her victims?

It was then I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me up gently. I looked to see Edward, concern clearly visible. Before I could turn back around, Jane was standing. She glared at us both. Edward instantly fell to his knees, writhing in pain. Without thought or questioning, I stepped between them, extending my hand to get her to stop.

She instantly fell to the ground, gripping her skull, screaming in agony. Edward stood up beside me, no longer in pain. I was growing increasingly weak from using my shield.

"You can stop now," he spoke calmly. I lowered my hand. He stepped forth and picked up Jane, ripping her head from her body in one quick movement. He then tore her limbs from the trunk of her body and tossed them out into the woods.

I took a glance around me. Emmett was finishing off another member. From the looks of it, he must have attacked Rosalie. Jasper and a member of the pack were taking on another. Carlisle and Esme came to our side.

"Are you ok?" Esme asked as they stopped short of us. Edward had wrapped his arms back around my waste, keeping me standing.

"Yes," I replied. Edward nodded, his jaw clenched. Moments later, Jasper and Alice joined the group. Emmett tossed what remained of his victim into the various areas of the forest and he and Rose came to us.

"What should we do with them?" Emmett asked pointing to the brothers.

"We let the wolves decide," Carlisle replied. The wolves gathered together and walked towards the three of them. Looks of shock and horror crossed their vile faces. The clearing was now covered with the former members of their guard. We only had to strike the match.

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. This chapter, to say the least, was action packed..lol. What did you think? Did you like it? Should Sam let Aro, Marcus, and Caius live? If not, who could possibly lead? Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for everyone that has reviewed, and thanks for your suggestions. Also, as always, thanks to my beta xedwardxloverx!)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Slowly, we walked to our three remaining visitors. By their expressions it was clear that they regretted what they had done. Aro stood in between Caius and Marcus. They seemed to be ready to meet their fate. Sam stopped in front of Aro, still transformed. Edward and I stood beside him. The rest of the pack and our family stood behind us. I could only imagine how intimidating we appeared at the moment.

Jacob still remained limp on the ground. I wanted so much to go to him and see how he was, but there was one more matter of business to take care of. If Jacob died, I wouldn't be able to 'live' with myself. It would be all because of me and, whether Sam decided to let them live or not, I would make sure they perished for killing him.

"Please, let us explain," Aro pleaded.

"There is nothing to explain," Edward spoke for Sam.

"We were only trying to look out for our kind," Marcus explained.

"As were we. You ignored our wishes, why should we grant yours?" Edward passed along.

"We are the leaders of our race. Without us the world would break out into chaos," Caius added.

"It might just be time for a change in leaders," Edward relayed.

"But who would take our place?" Aro asked. Edward looked at Sam, meeting his gaze and shook his head no. Sam then turned to look at Aro.

"He wants to speak to Carlisle," Edward told Aro.

"Carlisle?" Aro replied. Carlisle stepped forward, next to Sam.

"He thinks you would make a good leader," Edward voiced for Sam.

"I appreciate the offer Sam, but I don't want to be a leader. My place is with my family," Carlisle declined.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Carlisle answered. Edward then nodded to Sam who ran into the forest.

"He will be right back, he is phasing," Edward explained for him. A moment later, Sam came back into the clearing, taking his respective position.

"Why should I show mercy on you, when you weren't going to show us mercy?" Sam questioned the three.

"We were wrong in our decision," Aro spoke.

"You say that now. But how am I to know that you won't track us down later and try to eliminate us again?"

"You will have my word," Aro replied.

"Your word is not good enough. You have proven you're not to be trusted," Sam shot back.

"We will make a deal," Caius pled.

"There is no deal that can make up for what has happened today. Not only did you harm one of our members, but you intentionally avoided coming to an agreement earlier," Sam said calmly. His manner of speaking and his control over the situation baffled me. He was doing well handling his anger.

"He attacked one of us first," Marcus pointed out.

"And it was a mistake," Sam said.

"We see that we were wrong in not going into an agreement. But, as you have pointed out, how do we know we can trust you?" Aro asked.

"You never gave us a chance. We came to you, willing to trust you in an agreement, and you decided to destroy us. How can we be sure that you won't try to attack us later on?" Sam countered.

"You do have a viable point, but we see our mistake. We would like to come to an agreement with you, maybe even be allies?" Aro replied.

"Allies?" Sam snorted.

"Yes. You have given us a first hand account of how useful your kind can be. With your help, we would be able to take down rogue vampires easier. This, of course, would only be if we needed you."

"Our place is at the reservation," Sam declined.

"I'm not saying you have to live in Italy or leave your home. But if things got out of hand, your kind could be a big help," Aro reasoned.

"And why would we want to assist you?" Sam laughed.

"Because even though we may drink from humans, we do retain a balance, and we do not allow massive bloodshed. We merely take what we need," Aro replied.

"I still don't know if I should trust you. I do understand, however, that there is a need for a leader."

"May I speak Sam?" Carlisle asked much to everyone's surprise.

"Of course," Sam answered.

"As a third party in this debate, I can see both side's points and this argument could go on forever. The only way to come to any sort of agreement or conclusion is to have trust in one another. Though I understand you are wary of each other, I think its best you come to some sort of agreement. Second chances should be given," Carlisle spoke.

"So you think I should give them a second chance?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I think you should give them another chance. As they have said, without leaders the world would erupt into chaos and they have done a good job thus far. This decision is, however, up to you. But I think an agreement could be reached," he replied.

"You would forgive them after what they have done?" Sam inquired. I remained quiet. I gave a sideway's glance towards Jacob. He just had to be ok.

"Yes. I would," Carlisle answered. Sam nodded and turned back to the three remaining Volturri.

"I'm not sure if you deserve it, or if I even fully trust you, but an agreement needs to be reached," Sam decided.

"So we are to live?" Marcus asked hopefully.

"Yes, but if you ever bring any kind of trouble such as this on us again, we will wipe you out without a second glance," Sam replied curtly.

"Very well," Aro responded.

"As mentioned before, in this agreement, you will not come on our land. If you need to contact us for any reason, you can call us on the telephone. Also, you are not to bother Carlisle or his family," Sam stated.

"And what do we get out of this bargain?" Caius asked.

"You will get to live and go back to Italy," Sam answered.

"What about being allies?" Aro asked.

"We don't wish to meddle in business that is not our own."

"Very well. We agree to stay off your land," Aro replied.

"And we agree not to go after any vampires. We will only deal with the ones that come to us," Sam agreed.

"And you're positive you don't wish to be allies?"

"The only way we would offer our assistance is if there was a major problem on this side of the globe," Sam answered.

"Very well."

"You all can leave now," Sam told them.

"What about our guard?" Caius asked.

"We will dispose of what is left of them," Sam replied.

"But it is unsafe for us to travel without them," Marcus retorted.

"You best keep your eyes peeled then," Sam snorted in reply.

"Well, hopefully our next meeting is better," Aro said coldly as he and his brothers turned and left.

"You know our deal, you show back up here and there will be no questioning," Sam called after them. They simply continued back through the forest. As soon as they were out of sight, Carlisle rushed over to Jacob.

"Jacob, can you hear me?" he asked as he knelt beside him. Edward and I followed behind him. I stood back, afraid that he might be dead.

"Yes," Jacob muttered lowly.

"Can you feel this?" Carlisle asked as he pinched Jacob's legs.

"Yes," was his reply.

"I don't know how, even with your quick healing abilities, you should have been paralyzed from this," Carlisle said astonished. I looked over at Edward, and then back at Jacob. Edward released me from his strong hold and I walked quickly over to Jake and sunk to my knees beside him.

"Jake, I'm so sorry," I apologized as I moved his hair out of his eyes.

"It's not your fault Bella. I thought they were attacking you. I shouldn't have rushed in there like that," he groaned.

"Shh…rest Jacob," I replied, seeing that he was having a hard time communicating.

"Emmett, would you mind bringing him back to the house?" Carlisle asked turning towards him.

"Not at all," Emmett replied as he walked over to us.

"Be careful, don't jolt him," Carlisle instructed as Emmett carefully picked Jacob up.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I believe so. He just needs some time to heal," Carlisle answered.

"Will he be able to travel?" Sam asked.

"Not for a few days."

"We need to get back home after we clean up this mess," Sam sighed looking around at the various body parts and pieces of the slain guard.

"He can stay here, and when he is well enough for travel we will see that he gets home," Carlisle proposed. I stood up and walked back to Edward. He held out his hand and I took it, instantly feeling relief.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you. And know there are no longer any ill feelings between us. If you want to come back to your home in Forks you are welcome," Sam said. Carlisle nodded and turned to us, Emmett behind him carrying Jake.

"I will contact you if his condition changes for the worse. Tell Billy I expect a full recovery," Carlisle said as we took our leave. Sam and the pack stayed behind, ridding the forest of our evidence. I could hear him phasing in the distance as we ran through the forest that separated us from our home. The smell of fire hit our noses as we reached the edge of the woods.

"Bella," Jacob groaned as our home came into view.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Call Heather," he responded.

"Ok," I answered. I would do anything I could for him. He had risked his life today because of me.

"Emmett, take him to the guest bedroom. Esme, bring me my bag," Carlisle directed as we walked into the house.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"It's best if you stay away. Call Heather for him; it will make him feel better," Carlisle answered. I nodded my head and walked slowly up the stairs. Edward stayed by my side.

We walked into our room and to our bed. Sitting in silence for a few moments, we could clearly hear the happenings of the house. Jacob was groaning loudly, making me more nervous.

"Bella," Edward said finally.

"Yes?"

"Everything is going to be ok."

"You think?" I sighed, shifting on the bed nervously.

"I know," he replied. I looked over at him to meet his serious gaze. I gave him a weak smile and turned my attention to the blanket on our bed.

"You should call Heather," Edward voiced as he handed me his phone. I flipped it open and looked at the numbers. Where would I call?

"Um, I don't know any numbers," I told Edward.

"Let me see it," Edward said holding out his hand. I gave it to him, and he quickly pushed in the phone number. He handed it back to me as it began to ring. What would I say to her? Would she even want to talk to me?

"Hello," a sweet voice brought me from my thoughts. Gulping down my nervousness, I decided to answer.

"Hey, this is Bella."

"Bella? Oh, yeah, Jake's Bella!" she exclaimed quickly. Her character instantly reminded me of Alice.

"Yes, that's me."

"He's said so much about you," she replied.

"Yes, and he's spoken of you."

"Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"He was supposed to be back today," she sighed, her tone laced with worry.

"Well that's why I'm calling."

"Is he ok?" she asked frantically.

"Yes, well he has been in an accident. He will be alright," I replied.

"An accident?"

"A fight actually," I answered unable to lie to her.

"That's why Sam and the others left," she voiced.

"Yes, he will be alright. My father-in-law is tending to him."

"Can I speak to him?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"He's not able to at this moment. But the minute he is, I will have him call you."

"Take care of him. I can't live without him," she sobbed.

"We will."

"Call me with updates please," she begged.

"Of course."

"Bye Bella," she hung up.

"Goodbye," I sighed as I closed the phone. Edward wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his chest. I instantly started to sob, unable to bear the weight of today's events any longer. How could so much trouble come to one person?

"Shh…It's alright, love. It's alright," Edward comforted me.

"Trouble just keeps following me," I sputtered.

"Everything will be ok."

"I love you Edward, and I'm sorry for all this trouble."

"Bella, I love you too and you have nothing to apologize for. Whatever comes our way we will face together, and we will be alright."

"You think?" I sighed, still unconvinced.

"I know. As long as you are at my side everything will be ok," he spoke as put his finger under my chin and directed my gaze to meet his. His eyes said it all. They burned fiercely with what I knew was love.

"Is Jacob really going to be ok?" I asked, hearing his loud groans once again.

"Yes, I believe so."

"I hope so," I sighed.

"Me too," Edward replied. I rested my head against his chest and listened as he breathed, the sound soothing me. Nothing could calm me like he did; nothing.

"Would you like to go for a run?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," I replied, wanting to get out of the house. We stood and walked from our room down the stairs. The rest of the family was sitting on the couch.

"We'll be back. We're going for a run. Call us if anything comes up," Edward told them as we headed for the door.

"OK, be careful," Esme responded. Edward opened the door and we walked out. It was already night, and it was beginning to snow.

"Ready?" he asked as we stopped in our front yard.

"Yes," I said as we took off, flying towards the trees. Every rock, tree, and branch we dodged offered a challenge. As the adrenaline that running brought coursed through my veins, I allowed this animalistic side to take over, letting me momentarily forget today's events. Edward stayed by my side, running just as hard and fast. I pushed every muscle and fiber of my body to go further and faster.

I wasn't for sure how long we had run until we came to a stop. Edward halted and I followed his example. He looked at me, his eyes visibly darker from burning so much energy.

"We should hunt before we go back," he said. I nodded, feeling the burn in the back of my throat. We slowly stalked through the forest, having caught the scent of a herd of deer. Once they were in sight, we took down a few, ridding ourselves of the burn. We tossed the carcasses close to a pond of water, and turned our direction to that which we had come.

"Are you ready to go back?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to see how Jake is," I replied. He nodded and, taking my hand, we were once again racing through the forest.

It was some time later when the house was finally in view. My ears were met with silence. I grew instantly worried knowing that Jake was there and not making a sound. Surely he was alright, the family would have called right? We reached the door, and I found my self holding my breath as we walked through it, he just had to be ok.

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I'm working on the next chapter and almost have it complete. What did you think of this chapter? Should they have came to an agreement? Should Sam have let them walk away? Is Jacob alright? Review and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to my beta xedwardxloverx.)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

We stopped just inside the door. Everyone besides Carlisle, and of course Jacob, were sitting on the couch.

"Did you have a nice run?" Esme asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Edward answered. I gazed at each of the faces in the room, they all seemed relaxed.

"He's alright Bella," Jasper spoke, sending me a wave of calm.

"Thanks," I sighed, welcoming his wave of relief.

"Can I go see him?" I asked.

"Yes," I heard Carlisle call from the guest bedroom. Edward still holding my hand, we walked to the room. The door was open and I first caught site of Carlisle standing over Jacob.

"How is he?" I asked as Edward and I entered the room.

"He's pretty beat up, but I do believe he will make a full recovery. It's miraculous, by witnessing the injury I surely thought he would be paralyzed, or worse, dead," Carlisle answered.

"Why is he being so quiet?" I asked looking at Jake's still form.

"Morphine," Carlisle replied simply.

"Oh," I sighed.

"Bella and I will go wait with the others," Edward said as I looked over at Jacob's seemingly sleeping form.

"Yes, I'll inform you if anything changes," Carlisle replied.

"Come on love," Edward said as he gently tugged my hand towards the door. I nodded and followed him back into the living room. I hated seeing Jacob that way, hurt because of me. He didn't deserve it.

As we took a seat on the couch, I noticed everyone's sympathetic gazes. Surprisingly, even Rosalie seemed somewhat concerned.

"Bella, sweetie, are you alright?" Esme asked.

"Yes," I replied, trying to smile.

"He will be ok Bella," Edward said, trying to lighten my mood.

"I know, I just feel terrible that he got hurt,"

"You can't blame yourself," Jasper spoke.

"I'm always attracting danger," I sighed

"Bella, the Volturri were going to come regardless of Jake's presence or not. It was just bad timing," Alice said. I looked over at her, and nodded. I still felt that it was my entire fault that Jake was in his current position.

The room settled into a thick silence. No one had anything else to say. Every so often Edward would squeeze my hand reassuringly and I would return the sentiment. I listened carefully the entire time for any indication that something was going wrong. All that I heard was Carlisle shuffling about and a low moan every once in a while.

Time seemed to stop; everything was going in slow motion. Every minute seemed like hours as I waited for Jacob to regain consciousness. Remembering my promise to Heather, I thought I should call and give her some sort of update.

"Edward," I said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Can I see your phone?"

"Of course," he said handing it to me.

"Um, could you dial the number again?" I asked handing it back to him. He nodded and dialed the number quickly, handing the phone back to me. Two rings and I heard the phone pick up.

"Hello," Billy's gruff voice answered.

"Billy, is Heather there?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it's me,"

"How's Jake?"

"He's ok, he's unconscious from morphine," I explained. I heard him grunt, and then I heard him shuffling around in his chair. It was apparent that he didn't really want to talk to me. In a way, I suppose he felt I had betrayed him becoming a vampire.

"Hello," Heather's voice broke my thoughts.

"Heather, it's Bella again," I replied.

"Oh, Bella, how's Jacob?" she asked.

"He's ok, unconscious from morphine, but ok," I replied.

"Good, I can't stop worrying about him. I haven't slept a wink," she sighed sounding tired.

"You should rest. Jacob will be ok and home before you know it," I told her, hoping myself that it was so.

"I guess you're right. I'll go lay down. Call me if anything comes up, please?" she asked.

"Of course,"

"Goodbye Bella, and thanks for the update,"

"Goodbye," I replied as I hung up. I handed the phone back to Edward. I didn't need to relay what had been said. I knew they all had heard my conversation.

Leaning my head against Edward, I closed my eyes and hoped things would turn out ok. Though sleep couldn't come to me, I found some rest in closing my eyes. It was as if I was retreating into my own little world, even if I could sense the presence of everyone in the room, and Edward who was beside me.

I heard some quick footsteps and my eyes flew open. I noticed everyone was still in their same places.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward.

"Jacob's coming to; Carlisle is going to give him some more morphine for pain,"

"Can we see him?"

"Yes," he said. We stood and walked back to the guest room. I could see Jacob staring up at the ceiling, a crease in his brow, undoubtedly from the pain.

"Jake," I sighed as we came to a stop just inside the door.

"Bells," he said lowly. He sounded tired, almost defeated.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Oh you know, peachy," he chuckled lowly. Laughing seemed to cause him pain because he instantly groaned and clutched his sides.

"Bruised ribs," Carlisle explained.

"I called Heather," I told him.

"Thanks,"

"She's nice," I said. He nodded weakly and swallowed hard.

"Let's let him rest," Edward whispered to me.

"I'll be back Jake," I told him as we left the room.

We returned to the living room once again. This time, it was the only the two of us. The others were in various other parts of the house. But I liked it better this way.

Edward and I remained there the entire day and night. I couldn't imagine being any where else while Jacob was in the state he was. I did now feel confident that he would be ok. I just didn't want to be too far away for fear that something would happen. Carlisle kept us updated via Edward's mind reading abilities. Jacob was too tired for company, needing to rest as much as possible. I understood, but I wanted to be by his side.

Another day passed this way, with us eagerly waiting for his recovery. I had started pacing out of boredom and was about to sit down when Carlisle appeared in the living room.

"You can come see him," he told us. Edward stood from the couch and we walked back to Jacob's room. He was sitting up and was looking much better than when I last caught sight of him.

"Hey," he greeted us, enthusiasm in his voice.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I stopped a foot away from his bed.

"Better," he replied simply.

"You look a lot better," I commented. His expression was at ease and his overall demeanor showcased that he was indeed feeling better.

"I won't bite you know," he laughed referring to the distance between us. I took a few steps forward, now at the edge of his bed.

"Sorry," I giggled.

"It's alright,"

"I think you should probably call Heather now," I told him, looking over at Edward who retrieved the cell phone from his pocket. I had promised the moment he was able to talk I would make sure he called. It was a promise I could not and would not break.

"You're right," Jacob agreed taking the phone that Edward extended to him.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," Edward shrugged as we stood back to give him some privacy. Jacob dialed the number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello," he greeted nonchalantly.

"Woah! Calm down," he laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded. I looked up at Edward, his face mirroring my amusement. Heather and Jacob had something similar to us.

"I don't know, Dr. F-, I mean Dr. Cullen says I should be able to leave tomorrow evening if the healing continues like it is,"

"I know, I miss you too,"

"No, I will I promise. Yes, she is," he agreed.

"Alright, love you too, bye," he said as he hung up. He looked over at us, holding out the cell phone for us to retrieve.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She was just worried bout me. She told me to tell you thanks," he relayed.

"She's great Jacob," I voiced as I took the phone from him.

"She is," he agreed and then he started to chuckle.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She said the same about you," he replied.

"Oh," I sighed.

"Jacob, I believe you should get some more rest, tomorrow is going to be stressful," Carlisle spoke up.

"Sure, sure," he muttered.

"Jacob," Edward finally spoke nodding at him. Jacob nodded back, word's not needed between the two of them. It was clear they had broken through a lot of the problems that they had with each other.

Edward and I took our leave as Carlisle approached Jacob with a syringe.

"Not more morphine, I hope," I heard Jacob sigh.

"No, just a sedative to help you get some rest," Carlisle replied.

"Good, I don't think I could handle any more of that stuff," Jake chuckled.

I smiled as we walked past the living room and to our room. Having witnessed him in such a state, I felt comfortable going upstairs. We quickly climbed the stairs and retreated to the haven that was our bedroom.

Once inside I walked over to the bed and carefully flung myself on it. I heard Edward chuckle as he laid down beside me.

"Are you really that excited to get in bed?" he laughed.

"I'm just happy Jacob is ok," I admitted as I turned to face him.

"Me too," he sighed.

"How will he get home?" I asked.

"Emmett and I are going to drive him to the border where Sam, Embry, and Quil will meet us," he answered.

"So we can go back to Forks," I voiced, liking the thought of possibly visiting in the near future.

"So it seems," he sighed. I looked at him and could tell something was plaguing him.

"What is it?" I asked, continuing my study of his expression.

"You do realize we can't go back there to live?" he replied. His gaze met mine and I knew he thought I'd be upset by this news. I had, however, realized that moving back wasn't going to happen, not in the near future anyways.

"I know. I just thought we might go for a visit," I sighed.

"Ah, but you can't travel," he pointed out.

"After I get some control," I added.

"It would be nice," he sighed.

"We could go to our meadow," I smiled, remembering, despite the pain I encountered the last visit there, the great times we'd had.

"There's something else," Edward sighed, looking away from me momentarily.

"Yes?"

"We need to decide when we are going to die," he said lowly, almost too low for me to hear. I looked at him puzzled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know what I mean. Your parents will get suspicious of us never visiting and of our appearance if we did," he replied.

"Oh," I said as realization donned on me.

"I know you want to see them again," he said, I could hear the anguish in his voice. It did hurt for me to think of never seeing or communicating with my parents again, but I knew it had to be done. They couldn't get wise to us; that would mean risking their safety.

"Yes, just once more," I spoke, my voice steady despite the peril I was feeling. I knew all of this when I made my decision to become a vampire. I knew what I was losing, and what I was gaining for that matter. I looked over at Edward, and how troubled he seemed to be. I couldn't pinpoint what had brought on his sudden revelation. I knew it had to stem from some where.

"Edward,"

"Yes?"

"What brought all this on?" I asked.

"Jacob was hoping we'd move back to Forks," he answered honestly.

"Oh,"

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward replied, his words drenched in sincerity.

"Edward, I'm ok. I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to this life," I reminded him.

"Really, are you ready to let them go Bella?" he asked his serious gaze locking with mine. I kept my ground, and held his gaze. Within it, I found more than just seriousness for the situation, I also saw the love and care he had for me. I knew I had made the right decision all along, not that I questioned it. I smiled and took his hand in mine.

"One visit to see both of them, that's all I want," I responded.

"And then?" he questioned looking down at our hands.

"And then we figure out how to die," I replied. It sounded odd to say so calmly. An eavesdropper might even get the idea that we were in on some mass suicide plan.

"We'll have to move again,"

"Alright," I replied, knowing all along.

"You're really ok?" he asked taking my face in his hands and studying my expression carefully.

"Edward, as long as you are here with me, I will always be ok,"

"And you have no regrets?"

"None," I answered honestly. He smirked and dropped his hands. As to be expected, he was still beating himself up.

"Edward, I love you. Don't you see," I sighed as I stood from the bed.

"I know that you love me. I love you too for that matter; I just hope you really are ok with this decision,"

"I have to be," I joked, pointing out that it was quite irreversible.

"Not funny," he sighed.

"I'm perfectly happy Edward, I have no regrets. I love you and I'm happy with my decision, despite any of the repercussions," I voiced as I started off towards the bathroom. I got to the door when I felt myself being pulled into his steel embrace. I turned around in the iron cage that was his arms and looked up at him. He was smiling brightly.

"I love you too," he said as he gently kissed my lips. I smiled against his and we edged to the bathroom, both wanting to feel the hot water beat against our frigid flesh.

Our time in the shower was just what we both needed. All the pent up stress from the last couple days seemed to rinse down the drain with the rest of the grime from our bodies. The shower proved to be refreshing in more ways than one.

Returning to our bedroom, we stretched out on our bed, hugged in each other's arms. Edward lowly hummed my lullaby as I traced patterns on his chest. Everything seemed to be alright again.

The next day started early. Jacob was anxious to get home and began expressing so at the first signs of light. Carlisle tried to get him to calm down and rest to the early evening, late afternoon, but he wasn't having it. He was ready to go; he was ready to be with Heather again.

"Bella, it was good seeing you again," he said as he stood beside the bed that he had been confined to the last couple days. It was amazing seeing him like that, able to walk of his own free will.

"I'll miss you Jake," I replied, happy once again that tears couldn't give away that deep sadness I felt at saying goodbye to my friend.

"You should come visit," he said. I was about to remind him of my blood lust when he cut back in.

"When you're feeling better," he chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do," I told him. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms carefully around him, afraid that I might cause him some pain. The smell, while very strong and foul to my nose, meant naught. Jacob was my friend and I would give him a proper goodbye.

"Take care Bella," he sighed gently hugging me back.

"Stay out of trouble," I told him as I stepped back releasing him of my embrace.

"I'll see what I can do," he laughed.

"It was nice seeing you again Jake," Carlisle said extending his hand. Jacob shook it and smiled in reply.

"You too Dr. Cullen, thanks for everything," Jacob sighed. Carlisle waved him off and exited the room.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked as he came to the door.

"Just about," Edward answered. I looked over at him. I already missed him. He would be gone for less than a day, but any length of separation was excruciating.

"You be careful," I told him as I walked over to him. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll miss you," he whispered in my ear as he gently kissed my cheek.

"I'll miss you too,"

"I'll be waiting in the car," Emmett chuckled.

"Me too," Jacob said as he started to leave.

"Bye Jacob," I called after him.

"Bye Bella, call every once in a while," he called back.

"I love you," Edward said as he captured my gaze.

"I love you too,"

"I'll have my phone with me if you need to call," he said. I nodded and the grip he had on me loosened.

"See you later," I replied. He nodded and exited the room. I followed him to the door and watched him get into the driver's side of the Volvo. He got in; the sound of the ignition quickly followed and in a flash they were turned around and headed down our long driveway. I stood listening as the Volvo gradually went out of my hearing range. I closed the door and walked to the couch. It would be a long wait without Edward.

"Bella," Alice's excited voice called as she bounded down the stairs.

"Hey Alice," I sighed.

"Want to do something?" she asked.

"I don't know, what is it?"

"Remember that pond you and Edward went skating on?" she inquired.

"Yeah,"

"Esme and Rosalie want to go, so I was wondering if you'd be interested,"

"What about Jasper?" I asked.

"He's busy in his study," she answered.

"Sounds good to me," I replied. I was looking for a distraction anyway, so what better way to pass my time? It was surely going to be a long day without Edward around.

**(A/N: So, I realize it's been a while since I last updated. My work load has been humongous! I'm trying to move into my apartment and everything is just chaotic. But anyways, I'm sure everyone is impatiently waiting for the release of Breaking Dawn! Only 5 more days! Exciting right? So, with that in mind, I will be trying to finish up this story by Thursday, so therefore you all will be getting the rough, non-edited version of my chapters. Sorry if you run across anything completely atrocious. I would like to thank my personal friend and beta Shanbug07 for lending her assistance in beta-ing this chapter. I know this is a filler, but it also conveys some of the main points that are going to finish off this story. I'm thinking five more chapters. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please tell me what you think! How would you like to see this story end? On a side note, if you are also reading my story In the Arms of an Angel, I have put it momentarily aside to finish this story. Sorry for the inconvenience. I do, however, plan on picking it up after I finish this and of course after I read Breaking Dawn, lol!)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

If I thought Edward was spectacular on ice, the Cullen women were not to be outdone. They were amazing. Gracefulness, beauty, and athleticism, all could be used to describe their magnificent show. Alice was like a miniature ballerina, swirling and sashaying around the ice. Esme's style could be described as nothing better than an intricate dance, every loop and twirl weaving into a wondrous display. And then there was Rosalie. As with any situation, she looked well beyond beautiful. Her moves were light and playful, but yet they were calculated and strong. Her actions were more athletic than the other two.

I found a sort of rhythm on the ice and managed to not fall. I was too unsure to try any real stunts. I didn't want to push my luck. But it was invigorating to just skate around the pond at inhuman speeds. Something I could not have done at any speed beforehand. I was far from being as graceful as Alice, Rose, or Esme, but being in command of my own two feet was quite a nice change.

Coming to a stop, I turned to look at the other three. They all appeared to be heading towards the bank.

"Are we leaving already?" I asked, as I followed suit.

"Yes, we thought it would be nice to go back home and spend some time in doors," Esme answered.

"Alright," I replied as I walked up on the bank and sat on the log Edward and I had previously shared. I took off my skates and pulled on my snow boots. The others did the same and we quickly headed back home.

I was pondering what they might have planned when we finally reached the house. Alice practically danced through the door with the rest of us following.

"MOVIES!" she exclaimed as she raced up the stairs, us standing wide-eyed in shock.

"What?" I asked looking over at Esme. She cracked a smile and then we all burst out in laughter.

"It seems we are watching movies," Esme laughed as we walked to the living room. Alice returned with an arm load of various DVDs. It had been quite a long time since we had a girl movie night.

EPOV

The scenery was quickly flying past us as we raced along the highway. I couldn't wait to get back to Bella. Jacob sat casually in the backseat, watching out the window. It was odd how we had come full circle. We had hated one another, tolerated one another, hated one another once again, and now, what were we? Friends, perhaps? He had risked his life thinking that he was saving us. He had tipped us off to the Volturri. But he was my mortal enemy, chosen so by our very makeup.

I chanced a glance back at him. His thoughts remained on one thing, and one thing only, Heather. He hadn't stopped thinking of her the entire time he was with us, even when he was in excruciating pain. It was amazing how his thoughts were centered around her, as if nothing else existed. I could relate however, Bella was the one thing that was prominently on my mind.

Even at our exceeding speeds, it would be an all day trip. I hoped Bella was ok. Alice was supposed to keep her entertained while I was away. I glanced over at Emmett. He was obviously not enjoying the trip. He hated to be away from Rose, just as much as I hated to be away from Bella.

Taking out my cell phone, I decided to check up on Bella. I hated that I had to leave her behind. Quickly dialing the house number, I waited for someone to pick up. Impatiently, I counted the rings, one, two, three…ten! Where was she? Just as I was about to give up hope, the phone picked up.

"Hello," Alice laughed.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked a bit irritated.

"Sorry Eddie, we were just into this movie," she giggled as I heard Tom Cruise's voice in the background.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, ignoring her use of my unwanted nickname.

"Beside me,"

"Could I speak to her?"

"Sure," she giggled as she handed over the phone.

"Hello,"

"Bella," I replied, relieved to hear her voice.

"Oh Edward, is everything alright?" she asked, concern present in her voice.

"Everything is fine, are you ok?"

"I'm fine too. We're just watching movies," she giggled.

"Is that 'Top Gun' I hear in the background?" I asked.

"Yes,"

I looked over at Emmett. His gaze met mine and we both rolled our eyes. Anytime we went away, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice would watch 'Top Gun', along with a multitude of other action movies. They didn't actually like action movies, not really. They just enjoyed the sight of the men all hot, sweaty, and dirty. It was pathetic.

"Look at those eyes," I heard Alice giggle.

"Well, I'll let you get back to the movie. I love you,"

"Love you too," she replied.

"Bye," I said before closing the phone.

"I can't believe they're watching those movies again," Emmett said angrily. Jacob chuckled in amusement from the backseat but kept his thoughts non-verbal. However, his mind was screaming different remarks concerning the situation. Looking back at him coldly, he caught my gaze and turned his thoughts else where. What I wouldn't pay at times to silence the constant blaring of other's minds.

BPOV

Our action movie marathon was going quite well. We had finished 'Top Gun', 'Spiderman', and some other movie that stared Vin Diesel. Alice and Rosalie where fervently debating on who was the hottest star out of the three, while Esme and I exchanged amused glances. While the guys playing on the screen were definitely good looking, they simply could not compare to Edward. In my eyes, no one or no thing was more beautiful than him.

"I told you Tom Cruise is five thousand times hotter than Vin Diesel!" Alice shot back after Rose's last remark.

"Yeah right. Maybe in the eighties before he joined the crazy train, but I'm talking here and now. Vin Diesel is hotter,"

"But eighties Tom trumps Vin Diesel!" Alice said while simultaneously sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever," Rosalie responded while rolling her eyes.

I burst out laughing. I could only imagine Emmett's input in this situation. He could make any moment more comical. Esme soon joined me, as did Alice and eventually Rose.

After a heated debate about the next movie to follow, it was finally concluded that we would watch 'Die Hard'. I was not a big fan of action movies so I just decided with the majority, not caring what was played. I was enjoying the company more than the actual films.

We settled into a silence that was occasionally broken by a few giggles from Rosalie and Alice. I tried to keep interest in the movie, but my mind quickly directed it's self to Edward. I worried if he was alright and if he and Jake were still getting along. I had a feeling that things were different between them and always would be. Something had changed between them.

I was completely immersed in my thoughts when Alice hurled herself on top of me. I was about to protest when the thick rich scent found my nose. The demon thirst snarled and begged to be quenched. My throat was instantly dry and my mouth was pooling with venom. Every sense was more acute as I fought against the beast with my better judgment.

Jasper quickly appeared. He instantly started bombarding me with feelings of calm and disgust. I honed in on what he was sending me and stopped breathing. Closing my eyes, I retreated to the inter sanctum of my mind. I thought of Edward and how far we had come. I couldn't mess up now.

"Carry her up stairs Jasper, everything's going to be ok," Alice directed. I felt myself being lifted, but I kept myself closed off. I couldn't give in, I couldn't.

A moment later, I was being placed down on what I thought was my bed. Jasper remained near, sending me wave after wave of calm. I would have to thank him later. There was a knock at the front door and I heard someone approach it.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, I was trying to find the Davis residence and I've gotten terribly lost, could you help me?" a female voice asked.

"No, I'm sorry. We're new to the area and are unfamiliar with our neighbors," Esme's sweet voice replied.

"Oh, well ok. Sorry to intrude," the lady responded.

"It's alright," Esme spoke again. I heard quick footsteps and the door close.

"It's ok now Bella," Jasper spoke. I waited a few more minutes and then pried my eyes open. I took a cautious breath, and while the scent was still remained, I was able to control myself.

Alice and the others had made their way to my bedroom. I looked at them all, I was ashamed of myself. I had almost lost control.

"Bella, you don't have to be ashamed. We have all been where you are now," Jasper said, sending me a reassuring wave of comfort.

"Really Bella, you have done an amazing job. Not many of us could close ourselves off like that," Esme added.

"I could see you weren't going to do anything Bella. You decided that rather quickly," Alice spoke enthusiastically. I smiled weekly and sat up on the bed.

"I think I could go for a hunt," I spoke, my voice scratchy.

"Me too," Alice replied.

It was quickly decided that Jasper, Alice, and I would go for a quick hunt. Going out into the surrounding forest, we quickly bagged a few deer. The fire in my throat finally extinguished, we returned to the house. It was getting late. The sun was starting to set, it was Twilight.

"Edward will be home soon," Alice said as we walked into the house.

"Does he know?" I asked her.

"Not yet," she replied. I nodded and headed up the stairs. I had an assignment that needed finished and thought the tedious work of trying to figure out the math problems would get my mind off of things.

An hour later, and little progress made on the quadratic equations, I gave up. I put my computer away and nestled in the bed waiting for Edward. The sharp pain in my chest that rose every time he was away was becoming unbearable. I just could not stand to be apart from him for any length of time, and this was really pushing my boundaries.

I was on the verge of calling him just to hear his voice when I heard the Volvo pull up. Before I could really calculate what I was doing, I was flying down the stairs to meet him. As the door opened, he opened his arms and I jumped into them. I was never happier to see him.

"I missed you too," he chuckled, hugging me tightly against him.

"A human has been here," Emmett remarked as he walked in behind Edward. Edward looked down at me and then at Alice. His grip on me tightened as his face flashed from shock to anger, and then finally worry.

"Did you...I mean is everything ok?" he asked as he searched my eyes.

"Everything's ok Edward. She handled herself well," Alice voiced. He glanced over at her and they had one of those silent conversations that only they understood. He nodded slightly and then looked down at me.

"Let's go upstairs," he said. He un-wrapped his arms from me and took my hand. We left the rest of them standing at the door as we rushed up the steps. I knew he wanted to talk.

In our bedroom, we took a seat on the edge of our bed. He carefully rubbed circles on my hand as he mentally rearranged what he wanted to say.

"Just say it Edward," I burst out impatiently.

"You did a good job," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You did a good job controlling yourself. That was a big step,"

"I almost lost control though,"

"But Bella, you don't realize it, but you rationalized in seconds after you smelled the human that you weren't going to kill her. That's not an easy accomplishment for a newborn," he voiced. I could detect a sense of pride in his voice. I looked up to meet his eyes; they held a sparkle of happiness.

"I was so scared Edward," I spoke, my voice sounding weak.

"Yes, but you did alright Bella,"

"Do you ever think I'll be able to be around humans?" I sighed.

"Of course. You've made great progress already. And we'll pick up on your training again as well,"

"Renee's three month's along so that gives me six months," I told him.

"You can wait a few months after the baby is born," he pointed out.

"But it will hurt her feelings if I'm not there," I voiced

"We'll just take this one day at a time," he reasoned, "And if you're ready in six months, we'll go. If not, we'll wait a few more," he rationalized. I nodded my head in understanding, but I was determined to be ready in six months.

"How did your trip go?" I asked, wanting a change of subject.

"Good,"

"No problems?" I asked.

"None. Jake and I have an understanding,"

"Understanding?"

"Yes. We're about as close to being friends as we'll ever get," he answered. I smiled brightly, happy that he and Jake were getting along.

"Good,"

"I met Heather,"

"Was she nice?" I asked.

"Very, she's good for him,"

"How so?" I asked.

"She has a good head on her shoulders. She knows how to handle situations and how to calm him down, " he replied.

"I'm glad he found someone,"

"Me too," Edward agreed.

"Do you think they'll marry?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think Jacob's really said anything to anyone. But he has a ring already,"

"What! Really?" I asked, excited for my friend.

"Yes, he's afraid to ask though,"

"Wait 'till I talk to him," I laughed.

"She told me to thank you, by the way,"

"I can't wait to meet her," I sighed, wondering what she would be like in person.

"She's excited about finally meeting you as well," he chuckled.

"What is it?"

"She's actually a lot like you in ways,"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's very clumsy for one," he laughed.

"Haha, very funny. In case you forgot, I'm not so clumsy anymore," I replied as I pretended to pout.

"What? I liked it when you were clumsy!" he said, pulling me into his lap.

"Yeah, yeah," I dismissed him as I settled my head against his chest, relieved to be near him. He encircled me with his arms and we sat in silence for a long while, both content in being together once again. Being apart was just too hard for us.

**(A/N: First and foremost, I owe all of my readers a huge apology, SORRY. I know it is very frustrating to be left hanging in the middle of a story, and for that I am truly story. In short, my work schedule became very hectic and updating just wasn't something I could get around to doing. I really wanted to finish this before Breaking Dawn, but I hope you all will still find this enjoyable. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed and those that continue to do so. Also, a huge thanks to my super beta Shanbug07, for not only editing this story, but my others as well.)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

The weeks passed by since Jacob had been with us, quickly turning into months. Our life settled into a basic routine of online class work, training, and hunting. But, as mundane as it sounds, it was actually quite interesting and funny at times, especially when Emmett was involved.

Every day Edward and I, usually accompanied by Jasper or Emmett or sometimes both, would go out into the clearing to test my ability of resisting humans. Some days would go rather well, but others would be tiresome and challenging. It often felt as if I took one step forward and two steps back. Edward, however, was pleased with my progress. I, on the other hand, was less than thrilled with my slow pace, no matter how reassuring Edward could be.

"I'll never be able to go out in public again!" I yelled in frustration as I shredded the piece of cloth drenched in human blood.

"Calm down Bella, you're doing wonderful. You haven't gone hunting in a few days. We need to take this one step at a time," Edward reminded me as he stepped near me. I sighed in frustration and hung my head low.

"It's just so frustrating Edward. My mom will be having the baby soon and I'm not ready,"

"Don't worry about that. You're overtaxing yourself. You will get to see Renee soon," he comforted.

"I don't know. Not like this I can't," I muttered.

"No, not like this. But you are getting better,"

"Yeah, right,"

"You are! You can't just expect to overcome this overnight," he argued.

"I know that! But Edward, yesterday I did so well, I didn't even have to hold my breath and today look at me. One gust of wind and off I went,"

"Bella, don't worry. You're thirsty and that makes a big difference,"

"What if I happen to be thirsty when I go meet my mother?" I asked, becoming angry with myself more and more.

"You won't be. I would never let you put yourself or anyone else in harms way,"

"I know that Edward. I just wish I could be better at this," I sighed.

"You will be, trust me. It just takes a lot of time and practice," he assured me as he hugged me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and let out a deep breath.

"I guess we should hunt before we go home," I voiced, my throat burning and scratchy from thirst.

"Yes," he agreed. He took my hand and we ran deeper into the forest towards our soon to be meal.

Days passed in this manner with us further testing my will power. It was hard adjusting to the dry burn that grew more persistent around the scent of humans and the longing was excruciating at times. But, eventually I grew accustom to it and was able to block it out.

There was one more test left for me to complete before I would be comfortable visiting my mom and dad. A test, which if I failed, could mean that we would relocate to another side of the globe. So much was weighing on how well I would do.

"You'll do fine Bella," Edward reassured me as he walked beside me to the Volvo.

"I don't know," I sighed, looking anxiously back at Alice. She held up her thumbs, signifying that everything was going to be alright. I had hunted just hours before, I was no where near thirsty, but I was still afraid. What if I slipped up? What if I actually killed someone?

"I do, trust me," he voiced. I stopped beside the passenger side. Emmett and Jasper stood waiting for us.

"I won't let anything happen, Bella," Emmett reassured me.

"Everything will be ok," Jasper said, sending me his artificial calm.

"Just remember to remain calm and stay focused," Edward instructed as he opened the car door for me. I slid in and he closed the door. Emmett and Jasper got into the back of the car. Emmett barely fit. If not for the seriousness of the impending situation, I probably would have laughed at the sight of him.

"Ready?" Edward asked as he started the car.

"No," I sighed.

"Bella, please, just trust me," he said, taking my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Alright, just don't let me hurt anyone," I replied turning my gaze out the window. He turned the car around and sped down the driveway. Once on the highway, I felt myself growing more and more anxious. So much was riding on this trip.

The closer we got to the small town, the more I began to consider backing out. These thoughts were, however, diminished as Jasper flooded me with feelings of courage and reassurance. Maybe I could do it? I had been training for a long time. I had gone days without feeding and managed to not attack the piece of cloth. Edward was confident in me. He wouldn't let me do anything risky. I had no reason to worry.

As the town came into view, so did the scent. It was rich and very, very thick. My throat grew instantly scratchier, and the back of my mouth pooled with venom. My thoughts were in a momentary frenzy as I pictured my self devouring the source of the aroma. But, just as quick as the thoughts came, I began to rationalize that I couldn't do it. I had to remain calm.

As we passed through town, I saw a few people outside of the tiny shops packing shopping bags. The town was small, even compared to Forks. It was odd seeing it now after living here so long. I felt like I was in a foreign place, not my home.

I began to relax when I realized I wasn't losing control. Everything was going alright! I had done it! I had overcome the thirst, the blood lust that had been controlling me. I smiled in acknowledgement. Edward was right, I could do it.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as the town started to thin out as we reached the other side.

"That I did it," I answered confidently.

"I knew you could,"

"Thanks,"

"For what?" he asked as we turned onto another street.

"For believing in me," I answered. He squeezed my hand as we turned off the street and parked the car.

"Let's take a walk around the park," he suggested.

"Ok," I agreed. We all vacated the Volvo and walked along the sidewalk to the small park. It wasn't very crowded as we strolled around it's perimeter. A few humans walked close by, but I was able to retain my calm.

"Good job Bella," Jasper would encourage.

An hour or so later, I found myself in hysterics. Emmett had, as Emmett always does, made a normal outing a humorous occurrence.

Finding a rather secluded part of the park, Emmett had taken to chasing a squirrel. The tiny rodent seemed a bit wiser than the average fur ball and had eluded him rather well. At one point it had even managed to pull a disappearing act only to appear high up in a pine. Catching sight of it, Emmett started to climb the tree. With humans being present he couldn't climb it with his vampire capabilities, and by the time he had reached the limb the squirrel had been perched previously, it was gone.

"Rotten little fur ball," Emmett growled as he started down. Edward and I were giggling hysterically as Jasper shook his head at Emmett's childish display. He was clearly worried about how this scene would be perceived by passer-bys.

"There he is!" Emmett exclaimed pointing next to Edward and I. The sly little fellow had managed to make his way down the tree undetected. Being preoccupied with the rodent, Emmett chose a branch that wasn't capable of holding his weight and fell out of the tree. He managed to muffle the fall by catching himself slightly, but he still managed to grab the attention of everyone in the park. The squirrel, pranced off, happily I'd venture to say.

Shock took over our initial delight of Emmett's silliness as we noticed the amount of people gathered around. The scent was getting very strong with everyone so near. I took in a deep breath and held it, not sure if I could cope with all of them being so near.

"Are you alright Emmett?" Edward asked, his tone seeming worried.

"Ow," Emmett protested loudly, clutching his arm to him.

"I think it's broken," Jasper sighed as he pretended to examine Emmett's perfectly fine limb.

"Ouch!" Emmett protested as Jasper pushed a little on his arm.

"Definitely," Edward agreed.

"Is everything alright?" a concerned middle aged woman asked.

"Yes, our friend just fell out of this tree. He thought it would be funny to try to catch a squirrel," Jasper sighed. The woman looked over at Emmett, her eyes showing the shock that he would participate in such an action. Jasper had taken to sending the crowd a wave of relief and distraction. They instantly seemed to depart, no longer interested in our situation. Emmett continued to moan in "pain", and we quickly made our way to the car as to not seem to suspicious.

Once in the confines of the car, and out of sight, Jasper slapped Emmett in the back of the head.

"Hey!" he muttered rubbing his head.

"Idiot! You could have compromised everything!" Jasper exclaimed. He was not one to take our secrecy lightly.

"Sorry man, I was just joking around. I didn't know the limb would give way," Emmett defended.

"Yeah, but you need to be more careful," Jasper retorted as he turned his attention back to the window. I watched the exchange from the rear view mirror. I could see the regret in Emmett's expression and the anger in Jasper's. While Emmett had been quite amusing, his actions were a bit risky. Lucky for us no one thought it odd.

"Did anyone think anything was up?" Jasper asked Edward.

"No, surprisingly. It seems that falling out of trees is a regular thing in the park. In fact, the parents have been rallying for the city to cut down the big pines because so many kids fall out of them. They did think it was odd for such a big kid to be in one, but they just thought he wasn't so well, shall we say, informed?" Edward laughed. Emmett muttered incoherently under his breath and we all began to laugh.

"And you still didn't get the squirrel," Jasper laughed.

"That thing was a demon I tell you," Emmett snuffed, now turning his gaze to the window.

"It was just a squirrel," Edward chuckled.

"A little one at that," I added. Everyone besides Emmett began to laugh loudly. He puckered up like a small child and didn't speak for the rest of the car ride.

Once at home, we were met by a very frantic looking Alice.

"What is it?" Jasper asked as he rushed to her side.

"Renee went into labor!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I shrieked.

"She's having the baby!"

"When?" I asked.

"Right now," she answered.

"Edward, what do we do?" I asked as I turned to meet his gaze. I had to be there for my mother. The baby was early. Only a few weeks, but early nonetheless. What if something was wrong? What if it was sick? What if something happened to her? I had to be there.

He looked over at Alice and then nodding ever so slightly, he turned his attention back to me.

"We go to see her,"

"But I'm not ready!" I protested.

"Yes you are," Alice interjected before he could answer.

"Alice," I started but was interrupted.

"You can do it Bella," Jasper encouraged.

"I don't know," I sighed, not ready to risk my family's well being.

"You can," Edward said, taking my hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'll get your things ready, you and Edward go hunt really quick," Alice directed before I could contest. I nodded and Edward and I ran for the forest. A million thoughts passed through my mind. What if something happened to Renee? What if something happened to her baby, my brother or sister? A huge knot rose in my throat. How could I deal with this? Was I ready? Would everything be ok? So many possibilities played throughout my mind. What if I couldn't control myself?

My mind was a battleground. But I had no time to think it all through. Before I could really realize what was happening, Edward and I were in his Volvo, flying down the high way towards the nearest airport. Jasper and Alice had tagged along for support and for help if the need should arise. It was nice having them along; they gave me a sort of reassurance that I could do it. But, it also made me feel like maybe Alice was hiding something from me? Was everything going to be ok?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two  
**The End**

So much had happened in the last twenty four hours. I had faced humanity after almost a year's exile and now I was only miles away from seeing my mother again. The quiet hum of the rental car was the only noise to be heard. I looked over at Edward. He seemed focused on the road, although he didn't need to be. He glanced over at me and smiled weakly. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to go terribly wrong.

I sighed and looked out at the scenery passing by. It was night time, and even through the heavily tinted windows of the rented Mercedes I could see the scenery floating by. The bright pole lights that lined the street illuminated every corner. I couldn't believe Renee was content living here. This didn't seem like the type of environment that she would be happy with.

My mind floated back to the airplane ride and how thick the scent of human had been. All clustered together and the body heat made it nearly unbearable. Landing at an airport at the edge of the city, we took a quick hunt for safe measure while Alice went to get the rental car. The city boasted a thick, rich aroma. The people were so concentrated and the scent even more so. So many flavors waited to be tried, but I couldn't think like that. I glanced over at Edward, I couldn't let him down. We had come so far, and I couldn't fail now. I couldn't.

I felt the car begin to slow, we were there. I looked up at the grey stone building, the burning in the back of my throat intensified almost immediately. Lots of human blood lurked here, so much tempting, luscious human blood. My thoughts were frenzied, it was all so overwhelming. A gentle hand touched me and I instantly calmed down. I looked back to see Jasper nodding in understanding as he removed his hand. This was just as hard for him. I pondered on how Carlisle was able to do what he did. Just being so close to so much of it was hard. I could only imagine how difficult it was for him to keep control while treating someone. It had to take a very special person. And Edward, I don't see how he could have stood to be around me for so long. The calling of the blood was so strong. It almost consumed my whole being.

I had to keep focused. I couldn't allow myself to get carried away like that. As hard as it was to be around all the scent, all the wonderful fragrance, I couldn't allow it to overhaul me again. I took a small breath, and then another, and before Edward had parked the car I felt alright. As hard as it was, as much as my throat was burning, I could not give in.

"Ready?" his musical voice broke my thoughts. I nodded and before I could move an inch, he was at the passenger's side opening the door for me. I smiled at him, still impressed by his valor. Many women would frown at such behavior, but I was happy that he was a gentleman. I'd trade independence any day for Edward. Besides, who wouldn't want a hot vampire waiting on them and taking care of them? I wasn't going to complain.

Taking his hand, he led the way. Alice and Jasper followed close by, and a thick sense of calm remained as we continued on.

As we walked through the main entrance, I was a little taken back by the thick smell of fresh blood. But, just as soon as it came, I focused on why I was here. How as Renee? Would the baby be ok? How would she take my new appearance?

Edward led the way up a set of stairs, the elevator was too risky. A human in that tight of space was pushing it especially after the airplane ride and the already overwhelming scent of human. Three flights seemed like nothing as we reached the third floor. Opening the big grey door of the third landing, the white walls and white tile of the seemingly sterile environment met us. What would have been considered immaculately clean to human eyes didn't seem so to my keen vision. I could see dust particles over almost every surface. The floor, while somewhat clean, was actually quite filthy. Was this place clean enough for my mom?

"Doesn't seem so clean does it?" Jasper laughed, picking up on my disgust.

"No," I admitted, as I followed Edward to the nurse's station. A gray headed friendly nurse met us with a warm smile.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked as she studied our group.

"Yes, could you tell us what room Renee Dwyer was in?" Edward asked as he smiled, instantly dazzling the poor woman.

"Uh, yeah, just let me check," she said, coming out of somewhat of a stupor. She stepped over to an ancient looking PC and using the mouse she scrolled down what I presumed to be a list of patients on the floor.

"Room 304," she announced glancing back at us.

"Thanks," Edward replied smiling again. She nodded and we continued our journey past the station to the Labor and Delivery wing of the hospital. A few cries and moans could be heard from the far end of the hall, and I was glad that we wouldn't be near it. Renee's room was the second door on the right.

"Everything will be fine," Alice assured me as we stopped just short of the door. I nodded, still a little unsure. Alice had, however, never been wrong, and I wouldn't doubt her now.

"I'm here love, just trust me," Edward added as Jasper patted me on the shoulder, giving me wave after wave of calm. I sighed and took one step forward. It was then I caught sight of her. She looked extremely haggard and tired. Her eyes were half closed and her dark brown hair was limp on her shoulders. Phil was sitting in the chair next to the bed, facing the door and he caught sight of us first. He smiled and motioned for us to come in. Renee noticed his hand gesture and turned to see what the fuss was.

Her expression went from tired to excited in less than a millisecond it seemed.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, "You made it!"

"Yeah, you didn't think I'd miss this did you?" I laughed as I nervously strode forth, Edward and I hand in hand. Jasper and Alice remained by the door, not wanting to intrude.

"I didn't know if you'd be able to make it, but I'm happy you did,"

"Me too," I voiced honestly. I was happy see her again. I didn't realize how much I missed her until my eyes connected with hers. My memories were fading more and more as the days progressed and it was nice, this boost. Seeing her again reiterated all the times we had shared and I felt close to her again. As soon as I was happy however, I realized this was the last time I would have with her. It was time to say good bye.

"You have to see her Bella! She's gorgeous, she looks a lot like you," Renee boasted.

"She does," Phil added smiling brightly and patting Renee's hand.

"Go tell the nurses to bring her," Renee ordered Phil. He didn't protest, he got up and strode past us to the nurses station. I swallowed the pool of venom that had accumulated in my throat and took a few steps closer to her.

"I won't bite," she laughed, noticing the distance between us. I glanced at Edward through the corned of my eye. Catching me, he squeezed my hand that it would be ok. I released his hand and walked over to the side of her bed. While it was hard being so close to her, I didn't want to attack. A part of me felt connected to her. I knew that if I destroyed her a part of me would suffer as well.

"Edward, I'm a little disappointed in you, she's paler than before," Renee laughed as I stood beside her bed.

"Alaska doesn't offer much sun I'm afraid," he chuckled.

"Ah, but it must be nice with all the mountains and green," she sighed. I detected her longing then for a change in scenery. I knew she didn't care for the city.

"Yes," I interjected.

"You look different, you've grown up," she sighed, giving me a once over.

"Married life will do that to you," I lied. It was odd how easily lies came now. Though I was still no pro at the art, I was beginning to become somewhat believable.

"That it will," she agreed smiling warmly. She glanced at Edward now and smiled widely.

"You've changed as well," she voiced. I was shocked. I glanced over at him and he seemed just as taken back as I was.

"You look happier," she added clearing the fog. His crooked grin appeared followed by a smile of my own. My mom didn't miss much.

"Here we are," the elderly nurse from the front desk announced as she and Phil returned to the room with a small bundle with a head showcasing thick brown hair.

"Meet little Chrissie," Renee announced catching sight of her newest daughter.

"That's a cute name," I smiled, as the nurse handed Chrissie to my mom.

"It was my mother's name," Phil input as he took his seat next to Renee.

"It's nice,"

"Her full name is Christina Lynn," Renee sighed as she cooed at the baby.

"Lynn after grandma," I smiled. I had not met Renee's mom, but I had heard Renee speak of her in passing.

"Yes, we wanted her to be a legacy. I was going to name you Lynn Marie, but Charlie said that sounded too much like Lisa Marie and he didn't want you to be confused with Elvis's daughter," Renee laughed. Edward started to chuckle and despite my horror, I began to laugh as well. Knowing this bit of information made me more appreciative to be stuck with Isabella for the rest of eternity.

"I think Lynn goes well with Christina," I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked me, projecting my little sister out. Though I was sure I wouldn't bite her, I was afraid of her being so fragile and I so strong.

"I've been sick, I wouldn't want to give it to her," I rejected.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm probably to close now," I replied taking a step back.

"Are you feeling ok?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I just wouldn't want to pass the bug to you and her,"

"Well another time then," Renee smiled. I swallowed hard and nodded, knowing it was a false promise.

"Edward, we better get to the hotel we have to check in," Alice called from the door.

"Alice is here?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, she and Jasper didn't want to intrude,"

"They wouldn't have been," Phil interrupted. Alice poked her head in and smiled.

"Thanks, but Jasper and I didn't want to take away from this moment. You're baby is beautiful though," Alice added.

"I didn't know that was you standing there, I would have invited you in," Phil laughed, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's alright. Jasper and I will be waiting in the car Edward,"

"Ok, we'll be right down," he answered and her head disappeared. A huge knot bunched in my stomach as I realized that this was it. This was the last time I would have with Renee.

"You have to go?" she asked sadly, looking at me with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah, we have to get some rest and head back, we have class," I reminded her.

"I guess that's right. I'm sorry if you missed any,"

"I didn't,"

"You won't come back before you leave?" she asked hopefully.

"No, we have a very early flight to catch," I lied. In fact, we were leaving tonight, we wouldn't be waiting to morning.

"Well, there's always next time to get caught up," Renee sighed.

"Yeah," I lied, the lump making it harder and harder to speak.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer Renee," Edward added, stepping next to me and taking my hand.

"Me too. You'll have to bring her back," she said seriously with a hint of joking in her tone. He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Hug me before you go?" she asked.

"The baby," I pointed out.

"Phil can hold her," she replied handing Phil the small pink bundle. I let go of Edward's hand and walked over to her bed. Gently and with grate awareness I bent down and hugged her with the least effort I could.

"I love you mom," I replied as I let go of her. Her thick scent filled my nostrils, but looking at her quickly pushed that aside. I would always be able to remember her now. Her thick brown hair, like my own, her big brown eyes, more curious than mine, but reminiscent of their old shade. Even her scent was etched upon my memory. I glanced over at Phil and baby Chrissie. He tilted her so I could have a better view. Her little eyes opened and I could see a pool of deep blue, just like Phil's. Her lips and nose were like Renee's, like mine used to be. I smiled despite the sadness of the impromptu goodbye and stood back from the hug and my mother.

"I love you both, be careful," she instructed in her not so often used parental tone.

"I love you too mom,"

"Phil," Edward addressed Phil nodding.

"Edward, take care of her for us," Phil replied. He never had tried to step up to the role of dad, but I was glad he had been in my life. He had made Renee happy and still did. Little Chrissie would be loved and he would be able to help Renee cope with my "death".

"Of course," Edward replied grinning.

"Bye mom, Phil,"

"Bye," the both echoed. Edward and I turned to leave. I felt my heart ripping in two as I realized this was the last time I would ever see my mom, sister, and even Phil.

"It will be ok," Edward whispered as we walked through the door. I heard Renee take Chrissie back from Phil and her cooing at my new sister, that I would never really know. I hoped she would grow up to have a happy life. I hope Renee was capable of taking care of her.

"I know," I sighed as we came to the stairwell. I could feel the nurses watching as we walked by, but I didn't care. I just wanted out of there. The dirty white floors and walls just felt like they were closing in on me. I wanted to stay with Renee and wanted to get to know Chrissie. But that couldn't and wouldn't happen. It was for the best.

We descended the stairs quickly and made our way out of the hospital through the main entrance. Quickly, we located the car and hopped in.

"Sorry Bella, but we had to get you out of there," Alice apologized as she sat next to Jasper.

"It's alright," I answered as my voice cracked. Sobs wracked my body as the realization of never seeing Renee again overtook me.

"Bella, love, it's alright,"

"I-I-I k-n-now," I stammered.

"You can still check up on them," Alice interrupted. Edward gave her a cold look through the rear view mirror and gripped the stirring wheel hard.

"No Alice, it's time to let go," I said with finality in my voice that shocked even me.

"I mean you could in a round about way check up on her. You know, pass through her neighborhood at night without actually going up to her," she replied clearing up her meaning.

"That would just make things more painful," I declined.

"Maybe, but you do have that option," she replied as she relaxed against the seat next to Jasper in silence. Edward started the car and we pulled away from the hospital and my mom.

"What did you mean you had to get me out of there?" I asked, realizing what she said.

"There is going to be a messy load of car crash victims coming through the hospital in about two minutes, it would have been too much for you,"

"And me," Jasper added. I nodded in understanding. I was glad she was there to foresee such things happening and glad Jasper was there to help with my rollercoaster ride of emotions. But, more than that, I was glad Edward was there. He was my rock, he kept me rooted. It was all worth it when he was there.

A week passed since the visit with Renee. I talked to her a few times over the phone and learned that Chrissie was a very well behaved child. She mainly just slept and was on a schedule already. Everything was going as well.

I was very depressed at first to have left her like that. I was sad that I wouldn't get to be in her life much longer. But I knew that she would always remember and love me and even if she didn't know it, I would always be there for her and love her. I even loved Chrissie, though I didn't know her. She was my little sister and I knew she would mean the world to Renee and Phil. They at least had her after I was gone.

But that brought me to Charlie. He didn't have anyone else. All he had in the world was me, and I was leaving him. I was making my trip to say goodbye. What will he do? How would he cope?

I glanced over at Edward as he drove past the "Welcome to Forks" sign. So many times had we passed the sign in my lifetime. It was odd how I always took it for granted before. I had hated here, had hated coming to see Charlie. Now I wanted nothing more than to stay and see him everyday. It's odd how we take so much for granted in life. I had taken a lot.

"Are you ok love?" Edward asked as we neared the driveway to his old house.

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied again.

"You've given up so much for me," he said, his voice filled with pain.

"And I'd do it all over again. An existence without you Edward wouldn't have been any kind of existence," I reminded him as I took his hand in mine.

"I know. But I feel like I've gotten the better end of the deal love,"

"But I disagree. You've given me all I could ever wish for,"

"I'm taking you away from your parents," he almost shouted, obviously angry at himself.

"No, I decided that's what I want,"

"But you don't really want it,"

"I do,"

"You don't,"

"I do too. I know it's what's best. I couldn't live without you. I wouldn't have. At least this way they know I was happy in life,"

"That's absurd Bella," he shot back.

"And since when have I been normal?" I laughed. Despite the tense atmosphere, he laughed as well.

"You do have a point,"

"I resent that," I giggled as he pulled into our old drive way.

"You did call Jake right?" Edward asked as we raced through the drive of trees.

"Yes, he'll be waiting,"

"Rose and Emmett brought the truck down yesterday, it's in the garage," he said as the house came into view. The Rabbit sat waiting in front, Jacob leaning against it with whom I presumed to be Heather leaning against it next to him.

"I think he may have stopped growing," I laughed at his huge posture towering next to her's.

"I don't think so," Edward laughed as Jacob stood up straight, standing at nearly seven feet tall. Edward parked the car and we hopped out. Just as soon as my feet hit the ground Jacob was racing towards us.

"Bella!" he exclaimed as he stopped just in front of me.

"Jake!"

"How are you doing?"

"Good, and you?"

"I'm fine,"

"Bella," Heather said as she stepped forward. Her hair was a deeper shade of brown than my own. Her eyes were wide and a twinkling green. She was tan, unlike me, and tall for a girl.

"Heather," I smiled. Jacob rapped his huge arm around her small shoulders and pulled her close.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet the reason I live,"

"Nice to meet Jake's life," I laughed.

"Nice to meet Edward's," she giggled. Edward stepped to my side and took his hand in mine.

"Nice to see you again Jake, Heather," he said.

"Nice to see you," Heather smiled brightly. I could tell she was sweet. She was perfect for Jake.

"And this is the last time you'll be in Forks?" Jacob asked in an almost whiny tone.

"Yeah,"

"We can still meet up can't we?"

"No, I'm going to be to dead, remember," I pointed out.

"But no one has to know," he sighed. I looked at him with sad eyes. Of course I didn't want to cut him out of my life. But I couldn't chance him slipping and letting someone know I was still out there. It was best to sever the ties.

"Let it go, Jake," Heather told him, smiling sadly at the two of us.

"But," he started to whine.

"Jake, this is hard for her," she told him in a calm understanding tone. I was grateful for her being there. Jake would have her when I was gone. Everyone would have someone but Charlie. I worried more about him than anyone.

"Thanks Heather,"

"No problem," she smiled.

"I love you Bells, I wish it didn't have to end like this," Jake sighed.

"I love you too Jake, and I wish it didn't either,"

"It was nice meeting you Bella," Heather voiced, smiling a genuinely friendly smile.

"You too, take care of him for me," I sighed, knowing how irresponsible Jacob could be.

"Werewolf, remember?"

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," I ignored him.

"Can't you do anything with her?" he asked Edward.

"No, she's too stubborn," Edward chuckled.

"I resent that," I pretended to pout.

"Don't worry, I'm in the same boat," Jacob laughed as he hugged Heather closer to him.

"Humph," she muttered, stiffening against him.

"You know I'm just kidding," he said, his voice almost frantic.

"Gotcha," she laughed. Edward and I laughed as well. It was nice seeing them together, seeing them as a couple.

"Well I guess you better go, Charlie's waiting on you," Jacob said.

"Be good Jacob,"

"Stay out of trouble Bella," he laughed.

"I'm trying,"

"Goodbye Jacob," Edward said, extending his hand.

"Bye bloodsucker," Jacob laughed shaking Edward's hand heartily.

"See if you can't do something about his fleas," Edward addressed Heather. Jacob's eyes narrowed, and then we all began to laugh.

"Bye Bells," Jacob said as he released Heather and held out his arms. I let go of Edward's hand and wrapped my arms around Jake's humongous frame. His warm arms wrapped around my frigid cold body and we said our last goodbyes.

"Bye Jake," I said. A few more goodbyes were said and then he and Heather left. I watched as the Rabbit sped away kicking up dust as it went. I leaned against Edward until the dust and car were out of sight.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine, he's got Heather,"

"Are you ready to see Charlie?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's waiting," I replied. I looked back at the beautiful white house. So many memories were encased within those walls. So many times we had shared there. It was hard saying good bye to Forks, to Jake, and it was going to be extremely hard to say goodbye to Charlie. He had no one.

The small two story house came into view and I tensed in my chair. Charlie was within it's walls. He was waiting to see me. Little did he know this would be the last time he would get to see me. I slowly placed my foot against the brake pedal and slowed the truck to a halt against the curb. Edward pulled in behind me, parking the Volvo.

I had decided that I wanted to give the truck back to Charlie. I had the Audi and didn't really need two cars. I could run faster than either of them, for that matter. He wouldn't be police chief forever and would eventually need another mode of transportation. Edward stood behind my choice, telling me it was my decision. I could have kept the truck, but I knew it belonged here with Charlie.

I was about to open the door when Edward opened it for me.

"You can do this," he reassured me as he took my hand. I smiled and taking the keys from the ignition, I stepped out of the truck. He closed the door and we walked up the small drive, past the old police cruiser, to the front porch. Before we could knock, it was jerked open by Charlie.

"Bells!" he exclaimed as he pulled me into a brief hug. I was a bit taken back, but I was ok. His scent wasn't enticing to me. Again, it felt as if I destroyed him, I'd be in turn destroying a part of myself.

"Dad," I laughed.

"How's it going?" he asked taking a step back to look at us.

"Fine," I mentioned, looking around the porch. He had yet to invite us in.

"Don't just stand there," he laughed as he moved back to let us enter. I had never seen him so happy before in my life. From the kitchen I heard a clamor and realized someone or something was here. Maybe he had a rodent problem?

"What was that?" I asked stopping inside the door as he closed it.

"Sue," he answered. I looked at him in confusion. What was Sue doing in the kitchen?

"Yes?" she called out as she came into view. Her dark hair was pulled into a back into a ponytail and she was wearing a bright, crisp, white apron.

"Sue, what a surprise," I voiced, for lack of better words. Why was she at Charlie's?

"Hey Bella, good to see you again," she voiced, I detected a hint of reserve in her voice. But, I knew why. She knew what we were. She knew what we were capable of.

"Good to see you too. How are Leah and Seth?" I asked.

"They're fine, going to school," she replied.

"Let's go to the living room," Charlie interrupted. We followed him into the living room. It was much like I remembered it, but I noticed changes. A new turquoise throw was across the back of the couch. Two cream colored pillows inhabited it's corners. It seemed much more tidy than it ever had been. There was a sweet cinnamon like smell present in the atmosphere. Something was definitely different, and it just wasn't the house.

Charlie looked changed as well. His usually messy mop of curly brown hair seemed combed and somewhat in place. His shirt was pressed, no wrinkles in sight. He was happy. I noticed the pictures of my mom were also gone, replaced by pictures of me from the wedding. He had moved on. I looked over at Sue and saw her watching Charlie. They were a couple.

"How has the crime rate in town been?" Edward asked, breaking the weird silence that had come between us.

"Oh you know, they keep me on my toes," Charlie laughed.

"I tried your grandma's recipe for stroganoff, Bella. Charlie says it's good, but your's is the best," she complimented.

"I add a little more garlic powder," I told her. It had been a long time since I had cooked, I sort of missed it. It was one of the few things as a human that I could do well.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied.

"Sue is going to fix some dinner, would you like to stay?" Charlie asked hopeful.

"I really wish we could sir, but we have to get back," Edward answered for me.

"Oh, what's the hurry?" he asked.

"They have things to do Charlie. You know they have classes," Sue answered for us. I smiled in relief, glad she was making things easier for us. In a way it was good she knew about us. If not, our leaving could have offended her.

"Yeah, I forget. It's just been such a long time kiddo," Charlie sighed.

"I know dad,"

"You've really grown up,"

"You've changed quite a bit yourself," I laughed.

"Gotten fatter," he chuckled patting his stomach.

"He only says that cause I've been keeping him fed," Sue said.

"I'm not complaining," he added smiling brightly up at her. I had not expected him to get involved with anyone else. I thought he was still way to hung up on Renee. But, I had to admit I was happy. I no longer had to worry about him being alone. Sue would be there to help him through. I couldn't ask for anything more.

We stayed for an hour longer, talking and getting somewhat caught up. Sue had been coming over Charlie's regularly for a couple months now and she was planning on moving in. He was happier than I had ever seen him, and she took care of him well.

As we were about to leave, I pulled out the old truck key and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked taken back.

"The key to the truck,"

"What truck?" he asked confused.

"The one you bought for me when I came to Forks," I answered as we stood by the door. Sue was in the kitchen fixing Charlie dinner, while Edward and I were taking our leave.

"That's your's kiddo, I couldn't take it," he said, trying to give me back the key.

"Really dad, it's alright. I have another car," I told him.

"Yeah, but it's your's, I couldn't take it from you,"

"I'm giving it to you dad. You may want to retire one day and then what?" I replied, keeping my ground.

"I'll get a car," he answered still holding out the key. I had inherited my stubbornness from him.

"Dad, the truck's yours. I have more than enough transportation already. Please, it will only sit," I said, keeping my ground.

"But you might need it some day," he sighed, fiddling with the key.

"Trust me sir, she won't need it," Edward added.

"Call me Charlie please," Charlie laughed.

"Charlie, we have more than enough cars. She wants you to have it. I had nothing to do with it," Edward told him seriously.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm positive. You might want to take Sue out in it some time. It would be less conspicuous than the cruiser," I answered. I also received my shyness from him. I could tell he liked the thought of going out without being so obvious.

"If you ever want it, you know where it is," he said, pocketing the key.

"Just take care of it. Rosalie fixed it up, it runs better than new," I replied, happy that he had accepted.

"You don't say?" he asked.

"You didn't hear me approach did you?"

"No, I didn't," he replied thoughtfully.

"Take it for a spin with Sue later, you'll be amazed," Edward added.

"That sounds like a good idea,"

"Well, I guess we have to be going," I sighed, not exactly ready to go, but knowing by the scent coming from the kitchen that his dinner was almost ready.

"Stay around," Charlie pled.

"Wish I could dad, but we need to get back for classes," I lied.

"Well, don't be a stranger," he sighed, running his hand through his hair, messing it up slightly.

"We won't," I answered, lying once again. I felt guilty promising him something I could never keep.

"Bye Bells," he said as we opened the door to go out. I was on the porch before I turned around. Charlie stood there looking sad and quite awkward. I felt as backwards as he did, but I wouldn't let this opportunity slip by. I let go of Edward's hand and closed the distance between us. I hugged him very gently and he returned it as well.

"You're cold," he said as he let go.

"It's a little chilly," I replied.

"Yeah, you better get a coat on," he instructed.

"It will be warm in the car," I replied. He shrugged his shoulders and I took a step back.

"Bye dad," I said as I took Edward's hand in mine.

"Bye Bells," he replied. I turned and Edward and I walked to the Volvo. I passed the old red truck, now renovated to look new, and said my silent goodbyes to it. Though loud and bulbous, it had been a big part of my life in Forks. It was something special to me, something Charlie had given me. But it belonged with him. He needed it. I looked back at my old house and Charlie as Edward held the door open for me. I waved my goodbyes to both and got into the passenger side of the car. It was time to say goodbye to Forks and goodbye to Charlie. It was time.

We boarded the plane and took our seats. Carlisle took the pilots position while all of us, excluding Alice and Jasper, took the passenger seats. I sat next to Edward, and holding hands we took off.

It had been a month since my goodbye to Charlie, and it was now time to die. It was decided that Edward and I was going to die in a plane crash going on a second honey moon to the Bahamas. Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of the gang were joining us, but had taken another flight. Every detail had been planned out to the T. All of our identities had changed. I was no longer Isabella Marie Cullen, but Isabella Marie Masen. Carlisle and Esme and also taken this name as well as Alice and Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper had changed their last names to Whitlock, a nice break from Hale for Jasper.

Jasper and Alice were piloting a second plane that Carlisle owned, and were going to crash it over a strip of land in Canada. There would be no evidence. Alice had foreseen that it would work. It would be broadcasted that Edward and I were dead. Esme, Carlisle, and the rest of the family would be moving out of the country because of their grief for Edward and I. Eventually they would be untraceable. Alice and Jasper would meet us at our destination, our new home, Ireland. I was sad to let go of my past, but I knew everything would work out. Everything was going to be fine. Charlie and Renee would cope, and get through my death. Jacob would be alright. Everyone was going to be ok.

I had decided, and upon talking to Edward, that we would leave a substantial amount of money to Chrissie for a college fund. She deserved at least that much from me. I would never get to know her, but I would be giving her a head start in life. That I could at least give.

I sighed in my seat next to Edward. It all seemed so easy and yet it hurt so bad. I missed them all so much already. I'd never hear their voices again. They'd never again be apart of my life. Edward squeezed my hand and I met his golden gaze. All that was plaguing me meant not. For I had him, and he was my life. Without him, there would be no reason for me to exist.

I smiled sadly and glanced around the plane. I had the rest of the family too. I had a mother in Esme, a father in Carlisle, two sisters, and two brothers. I had more than I could ever ask for. I had more than anyone could ever want. I was grateful then. Esme smiled back at me in an understanding way, and grabbed Carlisle's hand as we flew over the ocean. I had a family and the love of my life with me, and would have them for forever. That was more than enough to be grateful for.

We would be starting a new life in Ireland. We would have a happy existence, no more problems, no more Volturri, and no more life threatening instances. We could travel the world and see every amazing sight there was to see, even if it had to be by night. I smiled despite the earlier sadness I was experiencing, I had it all. I had Edward Cullen, or now Edward Masen, the love of my life, no, existence. I glanced over at him and was met by his heart melting crooked grin. That would never get old to me. For as long as eternity lasted, I would never tire of looking at him, exploring his features. And now we would live for forever, this time hopefully uninterrupted.

**(Beta Note: I'm very sad to see this series end, as well as "In the Arms of an Angel". I have the opportunity to beta other future stories from TwilightFan4Life and they are awesome as of now. Check them out! –Shanbug07)**

**(A/N: Well it's been a very long, longer than had expected actually, and fun journey. I hope all my readers were satisfied with this ending. I will not be continuing this series, I think Edward and Bella, at least in this saga, should live out the rest of their existence happily and blissfully uninterrupted. They deserve a happy ever after. I will continue with other stories, I'm not giving up fanfiction this easily. I have other projects in the works, keep a look out for them. I have decided to put "In the Arms of an Angel" on permanent hiatus. The muse for this story has left me, and I find myself unable to continue, I apologize. If in the future, said muse does return, I will happily complete the story. But back to the real issue, I really want to thank all of my loyal readers. You all have pushed and with your comments and reviews have helped me to complete this piece. I'm ecstatic to have received over 300 reviews, I didn't ever imagine doing that well. Thank you all for standing by me, and I really hope that I have fulfilled all your expectations for this story. Also, I couldn't complete this without mentioning my superstar beta Shanbug07, thanks for all of your help and encouragement, you are a real friend! This piece is dedicated to you and all your hard work! I couldn't thank you enough! Also thanks to my beta xedwardxloverx, you've been a big help as well. Sadly, this is the end of this story. I hope you all will continue to read fanfiction and maybe even some of my new pieces. Keep an eye out for them.)**


	23. Not a Chapter, But important!

**Readers Choice (Not a Chapter, Sorry)**

In response to a review I received, I am now considering doing a short epilogue, roughly chapter length to the "Waiting for Forever"/"Forever Interrupted" series. What do you think? Would you like a glimpse into their happily ever after, or are you content with the way it ended?

With having so many loyal readers, I'm leaving it up to you. If you want one let me know! Review or vote on my poll, whichever is most convenient to you. Please only use one method.

Also, I just wanted to alert all my readers that I'm not giving up fanfiction. I have a new, all human story posted if you're interested. Watch out for one shots too. You'll most likely see a few here and there. "In Time" was originally a one shot that got way out of hand. And if you were reading "In the Arms of An Angel", I'm sorry. I just can't seem to get anywhere with it.

Thanks for all your response and please vote. I'm leaving it up to the readers whether to do one or not. To epilogue or not to epilogue, the answer is your hands.

-Stephanie (TwilightFan4Life)


	24. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Time: so irrelevant when you have an eternity. Ten years, fifteen years, like minutes in the catalogue of my life. Every moment of my new existence was as crisp and fresh as the day or night that it occurred in my memory. The human memories, however, had almost completely faded, practically nonexistent. It was funny how they just seemed to wither and die without one knowing. Could I have possibly forgotten Edward in my human life and moved on?

Looking up from my book, "Wuthering Heights", the very same edition I had from my human life, I glanced at my beautiful husband. For eighteen years we had been married, a milestone to most mortal couples. But, to those who are like us, we were still compared to newlyweds. Judging the length of years we had been together to others, like Esme and Carlisle who have been together for little over a hundred years, it's easy to understand. But knowing that they were able to maintain their relationship after such a vast amount of time reassured me.

No, I couldn't ever have forgotten him. As weak as human memories have proven to be, no one could forget him. His angelic face and bronze hair have proved to be too impressionable. No one or thing could ever look at him and not remember him. Catching me staring, he smiled his crooked grin that never got old. Though my heart was long dead, it melted it all the same. Just like the first day I witnessed it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, putting down his book to turn to look at me with his golden eyes.

"Of how happy I am to have procured you for an eternity," I stated, closing my book and putting it to the side.

"You will never cease to amaze me. You know that?" he smiled, as he rolled closer to me on the mat of grass we had been basking in all day. The sun had made it's presence in our normally sunless home of York, England. It wasn't quite as cloudy as Alaska or Forks, as I've been told, but it did offer us a lot of cloudy days. The sun glimmered off of both of us, but I might as well have still been human. All I could see was Edward. The magnificence of my own skin mattered not to me, he was far too distracting.

"Yeah, but you aren't exactly dull Edward," I laughed, poking him in the side. I propped up my head with my hands under my chin with my elbows supporting me.

"Bella, love, the stars and sun mean not with you in my life," he replied, smiling brightly, dazzling me instantly. I hated how he could do that. But, I had dazzling powers of my own and it was a rare occasion that he could put me in a stupor like he could before.

"Yeah, yeah Romeo. But I have given you my heart and soul and it will remain with you for the rest of eternity," I shot back, smiling widely. His eyes slightly glazed over and his mouth opened slightly. I started to giggle and with the sound of my laughter he gained his composure.

"Not funny," he laughed, pushing me over and hovering over top of me.

"Hey, I think it's a nice change," I continued to laugh. He grinned and lowered his face within millimeters of mine. His golden orbs pierced into my own, and wrapping my arms around him I pulled him closer to me. He grinned wider before taking my lips into his own. Gently, our lips caressed each others.

He pulled back, and smiled at me as I frowned. I always hated when our kissing ended. I could kiss him forever.

"I hate when you do that," I pouted. He chuckled and I released my grasp of him. He rolled over to the side of me and stared up at the bright, slightly cloudy sky.

"I'm sorry. But it's time for us to go,"

"Already?" I asked, not quite prepared for what we were about to do.

"Yes,"

"And Alice is sure everything will go as planned?" I questioned, still unsure.

"Everything will go fine," he answered confidently.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I sighed, still nervous. I picked up my book and leapt to my feet.

"I was waiting for you," Edward chuckled as he mimicked me, picking up his copy of "The Reivers" by Faulkner. I rolled my eyes and we started running. No longer a newborn, I had slowed substantially. I was still fast, but not quite as quick as Edward. He loved to show me up, and was running in front of me, jumping and leaping over any obstacles that were in the way. I laughed as he did a front flip over a log. I merely leaped over it when it came in my way and continued to watch his show. At times like that when we were alone he reminded me of Emmett he was so playful.

We broke through the forest that encased our new home, and the large brick mansion came into view. This house was a lot different than the one we had in Ireland. It wasn't as airy and light as the Irish home had been. It was a dark grey stone building with ivy creeping up its front. It was very old, centuries I'd bet. Esme, however, had worked her magic, and it was lovely on the inside. No one in their right mind could say it was cold upon entering. Large tapestries hung on the walls, covering the stone that was exposed. The fireplaces were almost constantly lit, giving the house a warm, comforting atmosphere. The rainy foggy atmosphere of the English country side, just gave it a stuffy feel. The general opinion of the family was that we didn't enjoy the house. We needed something more open, less smothering. And though the sunny days were few compared to a sunny place like Australia, it still was constricting with the number of days that broadcasted sun.

I didn't hate the house. I just missed our Irish abode, and even Alaska. We had taken a short time period apart between Ireland and England, each couple traveling separately. That didn't last long though; I hated being away from Alice and the rest of the family. We reconvened here, and had been looking ever since for a new place to stay.

"Bella! Edward! Hurry!" Alice called us from her upstairs window. I laughed at her tiny frame hanging out of the large, ancient window. Edward reached the door first and he held it open for me. Smiling at his chivalry I walked through before him. The grand, dark wood, double staircase met us first as we entered the house. Edward closed the door behind us, and we climbed the stairs quickly. The house was three stories, and our room was on the third, at the end of the hall. Just like Edward's old bedroom in Forks.

"I already packed your stuff!" Alice exclaimed as we reached the top of the stairs. She was standing there beaming, waiting for us at the third floor landing. I shook my head and walked on by her.

"Thanks," I called back at her as we walked to the end of the hall to our room.

"Welcome," she laughed as she followed us.

"Are you sure you and Jasper don't want to go?" I asked hopefully.

"Positive,"

"And everything is going to go ok?" I asked.

"Yes, now go," she laughed, handing me my bags she had tucked in the corner ready. I didn't question her. I knew everything I'd possibly need was in the case. We were only going to be gone for three days, three seemingly long days.

"Ready?" Edward asked, holding out his hands to take the bags from me.

"I guess," I sighed, handing the luggage over. I could have protested and told him there was no need; I could have packed the luggage and him to the car no problem, but it was a guy thing. And to be honest, I liked how gentlemanly he was.

"Don't worry, you know I'd never let anything happen to you," he reassured me. I nodded, having no dispute with him.

"Bye Alice, call me if anything comes up, ok?" I said, glancing over to her.

"Don't worry, I will," she replied, rolling her eyes.

With that she left and Edward and I followed her lead. Departing at the top of the stairs, we descended to first floor where Esme and Carlisle were waiting.

"You two be careful," Esme instructed us with her warm motherly tone.

"We will," Edward answered for the two of us.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call," Carlisle added.

"We won't," I answered this time, feeling almost like a child with their parenting stance.

"We'd better be going though, we need to get to the airport in thirty minutes," Edward said. We walked to the door, accompanied by the two of them, and to the car. They stood back at the door, watching us get in. I smiled at the two of them, trying to reassure them and myself for that matter, that everything would go smooth. I really hoped it would.

"If you clutch the door handle any harder you're going to leave marks," Edward chuckled as he got in the car and put the keys in the ignition.

"Ha-ha," I replied, letting go. He was right, not much more force and the handle would be putty in my hands.

"Just calm down Bella, everything is going to be ok," he said, grabbing my left hand in his right as he turned the car around. I grasped his hand in mine, gaining immense comfort from his touch. He was going to be there with me. Everything was going to be fine. I had nothing to worry about. I had to keep telling myself that.

I smiled weakly and having the car turned around, he drove down our long hidden drive, something I learned was essential when buying homes, and onto the main road. The blue sky was now hidden with thick grey clouds. A few rain drops hit the windshield, both a nuisance and an aide.

By the time we reached the airport, I had rationalized that everything was going to be ok. Upon seeing and boarding the plane, however, I became nervous again. I hadn't seen the United States in almost twenty years, twenty very long years it seemed at the moment.

Taking our first class seats, Edward wouldn't travel coach, not because he thought he was better, there was just less people in first class, we got settled in and ready for our long flight. For that, I was thankful. The less humans, the better. I hadn't slipped up during my existence as a vampire, but times, even eighteen years down the road, the demon thirst still ripped and snarled when a human got too close and I hadn't fed in a few days. Control, it was a constant battle. But, I had to admit, it was worth it.

The flight seemed to pass by quickly. It seemed no sooner we had taken our seats that we were getting off at the small airport just outside of New York. Weather, had thankfully, played on our side the entire journey.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked as we walked to the rental car, a jet black Lexus with darkly tinted windows.

"Yeah, just a little nervous," I replied as I stopped at the side of the car. He opened the door as he always had, and I got in. Quickly he put our luggage in the backseat and climbed into the driver's side.

"I'm here, just remember that," he said taking his seat and closing the door. I nodded, and taking his hand in mine, committed myself to the rest of the journey. In less than five hours I'd see them again, my human family.

I wasn't going for a visit, however. The dead can't come back, and that's what they thought of me. As much as I would love to embrace my mother, get to know my little sister, even to catch up with Phil, it just wasn't possible. I had accepted that a long time ago though. But I did need a small peak into their lives, just to make sure everything was going ok. What better time than my sister's graduation?

It would be at crowded gym and we'd sit in the back. We would see it as good as if we were sitting in the front anyway. No one would notice us, Alice had assured us. Maybe it was self torture, but I needed to know my little sister, even if it was at a distance.

"We're here," Edward said as he pulled up to the Hilton. I sighed, still wondering if I had chose the right thing. Would it have been better if I'd just left it alone? Edward seemed supportive when I mentioned it to him, even seemed to push me into pursuing it. Alice was very encouraging. As much as I doubted it, now, I knew it was something I needed to do.

With one last surge of self reassurance, we got out of the car. Edward handed the keys to the valet, and went inside the hotel to check in. The place was fabulous of course. As long as I had been an official "Cullen", who now went by McCarty, I never got used to the privileged life. We had more money than I could ever imagine. Yes, even I had money thanks to Alice and her foreseeing in the stock market. My once miniscule college fund had earned me my first million within two years. I was afraid to look at what it had amounted to now. I could only imagine it was huge.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked. I understood what Edward had meant by humans keeping their distance. The woman was obviously entranced by our beauty, just like a bird hypnotized by a snake, but unconsciously she had scooted back in her chair to put distance between us.

"Yes, I have a reservation for McCarty," Edward replied. It was odd going by McCarty. But, with the changing of environment, our last name also had to change. To really disappear, we had to take on new identities. It just so happened to be Emmett's turn. Alice's last name of Brandon would be used next, and she for that was very excited.

"Alright, room 304, the honeymoon suite," the woman replied smiling widely at the two of us. Of course she would assume we were newly weds. We appeared in our early twenties at best, even though in reality, I would have been almost forty that is if I had still aged.

"Thanks," Edward said taking the key card from the beaming woman.

"The bag boy will have your bags up momentarily," she said as she took her seat, somewhat stunned.

Taking the elevator to the third floor, we stepped off into the hall way and located our room at the end of the hall. Edward opened the door and we stepped into a magnificent scene. Rose petals were trailed to what I knew was the bed room. There was champagne sadly chilling. I gave Edward a look, expressing my confusion.

"Appearances," he replied while shrugging. I smiled, understanding then, and walked further into the room. It would prove to be a nice hiding place until the sun went down. It was currently streaming through the windows, which Edward quickly went through and shaded with the heavy blinds. We didn't want the bag boy to see us shimmering in the sun. We had made it in here in just the nick of time to avoid the sun. Alice had been right.

"Thanks for agreeing to this Edward," I sighed, as he closed the door and we settled on the couch.

"No need for thanks, love. I know you really want to see her," he said, enclosing me with his arms, instantly calming me.

"Either way, I'm glad you're here with me,"

"Me too," he smiled.

"So what can we do for four hours?" I asked, wondering how we could kill the time.

"I have an idea," he chuckled glancing over his shoulder to the open bedroom door. I giggled and with that, he picked me up and in a flash, we were in the bedroom

**CLPOV**** (Chrissie Lynn) For those of you that have forgotten, Bella's little sister.**

How do you stand up in front of your graduating class and give a speech? Mom and dad had been hounding me since the week before to get something together. But as much effort as I had put into it, nothing seemed sufficient. I was one of three valedictorians that would be making a speech at the commencement ceremony and I knew the other two people would have spectacular speeches. I, on the other hand, had nothing.

Standing in the ridiculous robe worn by the ancients, I looked at myself in the mirror. Why did we have to don this silly costume? Why not just show up in a nice dress or outfit? These things were just another way of people trying to hold onto traditions that were pointless. But, I guess it was something to wear with pride. I was graduating, one of the three people at the top of the class, and yet it still seemed so unreal.

Remembering the past, it was odd growing up with my mom and dad. A tragedy, the death of my older sister that I never got to know, had been tough on my mother. And in turn, had led her to be a bit overprotective. My sports obsessed dad was very disappointed when he found that not only did I somewhat favor my older sister, but I had inherited her ability for clumsiness. Sports were, unfortunately, out of the question. But, the first day I started bringing in A's, he was happy. I was quite positive he still had the first spelling test I brought him with a bright red A on it.

"Chrissie, it's time to go," mom said as she poked her head into my room.

"K, give me just a moment, I have to put on my shoes," I replied. She nodded and walked out. Going to my bed, I bent down and pulled the flat black dress shoes that were hidden. Heels and me were a disaster waiting to happen, one I would not chance even at the protests of my mom.

I slipped them on, took one last look in the mirror and walked out of my room. It was time to face the crowd. Speech or no speech, there was no turning back.

The ride to my school seemed so unbelievably long. It was only a couple blocks away, and yet my mom and dad made it extremely uncomfortable. Mom had already begun to cry once and I was sure that dad was going red in the face from holding back. I couldn't wait to evacuate the car and face certain humiliation from my lack of speech. That would at least give me some distance from them, they were making me nervous.

"Break a leg Chris," dad said as we got out of the car, having parked it on the street. We had arrived a little early to avoid traffic. The street was already immensely crowded.

"Thanks dad," I replied trying to smile.

"You've made us so proud sweetheart," mom snuffed, as she embraced me in a teary hug. I hugged her back, trying to give her comfort.

"I better go talk to others, see what they're going to do with their speeches and rehearse," I said, looking for an escape. The sky was starting to cloud over, sort of mimicking my mood. Sure, I should have been ecstatic that I was graduating, but I was going to be giving a speech to hundreds of my peers and their families and friends. And yet, I still didn't know what to say.

"Alright, see you after," Mom replied letting me go, stepping close to Dad who took her hand. I nodded and walked into the student's entrance while they took the main door to the auditorium seats.

The backstage of the auditorium was starting to fill up with students and some parents and friends of students that had snuck backstage. I noticed one of the valedictorians giving her speech to her mom. From what I could hear, it sounded great. But anything would have sounded spectacular to what I had-nothing.

As busy as the backstage had proven to be, I managed to find a lone corner to gather my thoughts. I contemplated and rehearsed different things I could say, but all sounded generic. I didn't want to give some corny, heard it a thousand times speech that wouldn't be remembered. If I was going to be humiliated by being on stage in front of everyone, I was going to give a good speech. Well, at least that was what I hoped.

I started to think of what had gotten me to this point, valedictorian of my class. All my life my mother had pushed and prodded me to excel. She expected excellence from me. More than anything, she hadn't wanted me to be my older sister. I could have been bitter towards her for trying to force me into something I wasn't. But in truth, I had a feeling that while me and my sister where some what wired to be alike, with the clumsiness and all, we had different characters. I didn't like to read like she did. I didn't have a boyfriend, she was already engaged by the time she was my age, or getting ready to be engaged. She had an extreme blushing problem, mine was only moderate.

I wasn't bitter because my mother had gone through something very tragic with my sister. Just a little over a year after my sister was married her and her husband, who were on their way to the Bahamas for a second honeymoon, had died in a horrible plane crash. My mother never fully got over it. She moved on, yes. But it was always in the background, always resurfacing and reminding me of what pain she had endured. I couldn't hate her for that. I was sympathetic towards her, I loved her.

Then it hit me. My sister had really shaped the person I had become. Her death had led my mother to be the overprotective pusher that she was and in turn, had made me a very thriving and goal oriented person. Her and her husband had set up a college fund for me shortly before they passed away oddly enough. It reached maturity upon my graduating and I was all set for college. From the day I was born I had a choice of rather to go or not. I could have chosen Ivy League if I wanted, which I had. I was Princeton bound. She really had, even though she was never present, influenced the person I had become. I used to get a little mad at her for leaving my mother the way she had, but it wasn't her fault either. Life is just funny that way I suppose.

With my speech mentally inscribed, I was ready, and just in time. I noticed everyone lining up and took my position at the front of the line. I would be sitting in the front row. The graduation music started, another tradition that people seemed to not be able to let go of, and we marched side by side, down the isle towards our futures. In mere minutes we would cross the stage, receive our faux diplomas, and would be graduates of Thomas Jefferson High School. I was a barrel of nerves.

As my turn came, I walked out beside Richard Applebaum, a kid I had went to grade school with. He never had grown into his ears, and his hair was a fiery red. But I liked Richard. He was a nice guy and one of my few friends. He smiled at me as we started down the aisle to the beat of the song. The seats were all a bright maroon color, and each aisle seat had a satiny white bow tied on it. The stage was set up well with a podium in the center. A row of seats were lined behind the podium a few feet back. About ten people were sitting in the chairs, some speakers, some just commentators, for the graduation ceremony. Before I knew it, Richard and I had reached the end of the aisle and we split paths, him taking the left and me the right, walking down the front row of seats to the next vacant one. We stood until the last person in our row stood before their seat and we all sat down. The principle, a pudgy blonde woman, who we "affectionately" called Miss Piggy, stood behind the podium watching the procession of students enter and take their seats.

With all the students finally seated, the principle started the ceremony. Her voice was unpleasant and she was very long winded, but I stuck it out regardless. That would be the last time I would ever have to pay her respect in that manner, and for that I would thankfully and respectively listen to her antics.

All boring speeches given by the guests, and my fellow valedictorians, it was now my turn. Time seemed to be flying by as the principle announced by name, "And now our third and final valedictorian, Ms. Christina Dwyer."

"Thanks," I said as I walked onto the stage and took the podium from her. She smiled a fake grin and I took my place, facing the huge crowd of my peers.

"Good evening fellow peers, I stand before you today as one of three of the top of our class. In honesty, I didn't know what I was going to say until thirty or so minutes ago backstage. It's really hard to formulate a speech that will encourage and actually mean something to all of you. As I analyzed and searched within myself for the right things to say, I realized I was looking in all the wrong places. I had to ask myself what got me here. Of course my mom and dad had a part in that, but personality wise, how had I come to be me? The answer is quite clear now, my sister, Bella Cullen, has played a huge part of who I am. A lot of you may be scratching your heads and saying that you don't remember my sister, well you wouldn't have. My sister, unfortunately, passed away shortly after my birth in a horrible plane crash. Even though she wasn't present in my life, she has shaped me into the women I have become, even if it was subtly. My mom, having suffered her lost, was a bit overprotective, but that's ok. Her constantly being on my case led me to be a very goal oriented person, allowed me to strive and do well. But not only did my sister affect me with her death, but in her life as well. Before she passed away, her and her husband, who also perished in the accident, had formed a college fund for me. It was meant to be a first birthday present, but they never got to personally give it to me. My sister has opened doors for me and has allowed me to prosper. My sister, though I never knew her, has made me the person I have become. With this, I want everyone to think about who has influenced their life, or what has shaped them. Know that tragedy can't hold you back, know that only you can call the shots and allow yourself to excel. I could have taken my sister's death and my mother's over protectiveness many different ways, but I didn't. Knowing that, understand that your high school experience, how great or horrible it was, cannot hold you back. Go into college or your career knowing that your past is no indicator of how well you do, it has shaped you, but it cannot stop you. What you make of it is up to you. I choose to see the good in my past. I only hope you will do the same. To the class of 2026, I wish you all well." I spoke. My voice had been a bit shaky at first, but I managed to pull it off. An eruption of applause filled the stage, and I looked across the crowd and into the stands to see everyone standing. My mother I found was crying and holding my teary eyed Dad. As I looked back, it was then I caught a glimpse of what had to be a ghost.

I knew her appearance well. I had seen his and her pictures a hundred times around the house. And I could have sworn it was them, my sister and her husband standing in the back. I wiped at my eyes, knowing this was an illusion, and as I looked back, they were gone. Despite how weird it was, I smiled. Whether it was her or not, my mind playing tricks, a ghost or whatever, it made me feel warm inside, like she was proud.

I hadn't noticed I had been crying until I took my seat. I would never forget my sister and how she had played a part in my life. I had once been a little bitter towards her, but now I respected her. She had really made my life great, even if I was just realizing it.

**BPOV**

How could Alice have not seen that! She saw us, looked right at me. We made eye contact for a second, briefly, but eye contact nonetheless. Just as she wiped her eyes, Edward and I dashed, hopefully she'd think she was just seeing things. How could this have happened?

"Edward," I finally said as we walked quickly down the well lit street towards our hotel.

"We will call Alice when we get into the hotel," he answered as if he could read my mind. I picked up the pace slightly; I had to find out if we had just jeopardized everything.

Reaching the hotel, we walked in, and taking the stairwell, was in our room in mere minutes. Just as the door closed behind us, Edward's phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Alice," he answered. I stood back, listening to what she had to say. I didn't have to have my ear against the receiver to understand and make out what she said.

"Everything's fine Bella," she replied, knowing that I needed comfort.

"She saw us though," I sighed, as I began to pace the floor. What if she told my mom? What if that gave her false hope? And worse yet, what if she started searching for us? Would they uncover us?

"She thought you were a ghost or an illusion, she's not going to pursue it," Alice answered.

"You knew this was going to happen all along didn't you," I accused, a little angry she would put us in that situation.

"Yes, but I also knew everything would turn out ok. If I told you what was going to happen before hand, you wouldn't have went, and you needed too," she explained.

"You're right. I wouldn't have gone. I wouldn't have jeopardized the family like that," I shot back.

"Bella, calm down," Edward said taking a step closer to me. I noticed I was shaking in anger. I hadn't wanted to be spotted. I didn't want to cause any trouble.

"I'll call you both back later," Alice said as she hung up the phone. Edward closed his phone and put it away in his pocket. He held out his arms and I gladly took his hug.

"Everything will be ok Bella. Alice would never let you do anything that would harm the family. She knew it would turn out ok."

"But Edward, she saw me. What if she thinks we're still alive," I pointed out.

"Love, she saw us, but we look the same was we did nearly 20 years ago. She thinks we were ghosts, her mind playing tricks on her," he replied.

"I know, but I didn't want her to see us. Didn't want new wounds opened up for them," I sighed, feeling incredibly selfish at the moment.

"Really, she's alright. She's better than she's ever been," he replied.

"How so?" I asked, not understanding.

"What she was saying is true. Your mom has been hard on her. She's had to live up to some rough standards. She was a little bitter towards you for a while because she was made to live under such strict circumstances. But she realized tonight that she was ok with how she was brought up. She knows she's lucky to be where she is, her future set, not having to worry about her funds for college."

"So she really was happy?" I asked, smiling despite my recent episode of anger.

"Yes, she really was,"

"Good," I sighed. It was amazing seeing her. Before she had caught sight of us, it seemed as if my long dead heart would burst out of my chest from pride. She was so beautiful. She looked similar to me when I was human, but different. Phil's genes had taken over where Charlie's played on mine. She had vibrant blue eyes where I once had brown. Her hair was dark brown like mine and she was, unfortunately, pale. But it suited her.

I also felt that if I had really had the chance to gotten to know her, I would have really been friends with her. She and I seemed oddly similar. A bright red blush had shown itself the moment she walked onto stage and to the podium, just like I once had been. But unlike me, she was able to give the speech in front of her peers. I would have never have accomplished that. I would have been a blubbering fool.

I had spotted Renee and Phil halfway through the ceremony. They both had aged considerably. Phil had gone bald, and was a bit chubby now despite his once athletic physique. Renee's dark brown hair was less so now with streaks of grey present. Her face was slightly wrinkled and she was thinner than I recalled. It was odd seeing them after so long, how they had changed and I had remained the same. I should have been closing in on 40, but I was still 18 in body. It was sort of a reality check. Almost twenty years had passed, and it seemed like only days since I had saw them all last, Chrissie Lynn still just a baby.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I noticed I was dry sobbing. Why was I upset? Even I didn't know.

"Yes, I just realized how much I've missed out on," I sighed.

"I'm sorry," he replied, hugging me tightly against him. I instantly felt bad for making him feel guilty. I had no intentions of that. I was merely saying that I wished that I had made an effort to sneak a peak a long time before that.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," I clarified.

"It's ok, I understand," he said, his voice cold.

"No, Edward. I wouldn't have traded my time with you for anything. I just wish I had snuck a peak at them sooner,"

"You do?" he asked, I could feel him laughing.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A moment ago you were angry you did, and now you don't know why you didn't sooner?" he chuckled.

"I guess that is a little odd, huh?" I giggled, realizing how moody I had been.

"Yes, but I get what you're meaning. You didn't want to cause them anymore harm by thinking you were still alive, or to put our family at risk. At the same time, you really liked seeing them again, and you don't understand why you didn't do it sooner,"

"Exactly," I sighed, happy that I had him for a husband. He may have not been able to read my thoughts, but he knew me well. Years of being together, and it was almost like we knew each other better than we did ourselves. I was truly lucky finding him.

"She's beautiful, she reminded me a lot of you," he said, changing the subject. I stood back, cocking my brow.

"What? I'm just saying she looks a lot like you did when you were human," he said quickly. I started to laugh, unable to hold my serious demeanor.

"She is pretty. But I disagree, she is much prettier than I was,"

"I have to disagree with that."

"You're biased," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose so," he grinned pulling me closer to him.

"I love you, you know?" I said, wrapping my arms around him and hugging myself close to him.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing my forehead gently. We stood there for a few minutes, wrapped in each other's arms. We'd be heading back home tomorrow, back to our family, and our lack of privacy. As that thought crossed my mind, I pulled back and smiled up at him.

"I'll race ya," he laughed as he headed to the bedroom, leaping over the couch. I laughed again at his carelessness. I loved how he was so carefree when we were together. But most of all, I loved how we had retained our relationship and how it never seemed to get old. I had a feeling, know I knew, we were going to be happy forever.

_**-The End-**_

**A/N: I know it has taken a tremendous amount of time to get this to you all. But I finally finished it and I hope you all enjoyed it. This story has been great writing experience and I'm truly happy so many found pleasure in the series. I'm sad to have ended it, but I think I found an appropriate place and there is no need to carry it on any further. I may do a one shot here or there based on the story, but other than that, I have no plans of a third installment. I'm sorry if I disappoint. **

**I want to thank all the dedicated reviewers, you all made this story at times when I was a little discouraged, thanks for you continued to support, it was much needed at times and much appreciated. **

**Also, thanks to both my betas that worked on this series, xedwardxloverx and shanbug07, both have aided in the betterment of work. It was very rough to begin with, Waiting for Forever is a standing testimony to that. And so I would expressly advocate the use of betas! Especially ones as good as these girls have turned out to be. **

**I may be giving up this series, but not fanfiction entirely. I do have a new piece, "In Time", in the works and I encourage all of you to check it out. It's an all Human OOC piece that is much different than anything I have ever written. It has really surprised me so far. I know a lot of you stick to the vampire genre, but if you ever decide to give all human a chance, maybe you will find "In Time" as a worthwhile read. Just keep your eyes pealed, I'm always writing and coming up with ideas when I have the time. I never know what I will come up with next. **

**This was much more lengthy than I intended, but with the ending of this series I felt it necessary. As always, I ask that you review, at least one last time, and let me know what you thought. This chapter was a monster and I apologize if any mistakes passed through my beta and me. Peace, love, and Twilight to all. I simply can't wait to see the movie! (though I believe I'll be disappointed. Movies hardly capture the magic found in books).**

**-TwilightFan4Life (Stephanie)**


End file.
